


《冰雪狂熱》

by Hatsusora_0830



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 61,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsusora_0830/pseuds/Hatsusora_0830
Summary: 講述雜誌編輯兼作者的安娜，收養了一隻名為艾莎的哈士奇雪橇犬，卻意外發現她竟然可轉變為人類的故事。作品內另有《大英雄天團》、《魔髮奇緣》等迪士尼各角色登場。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

好吧，這一切並不是夢。紅髮的女孩將雙手插在胸前，居高臨下的看著自己那張本該空無一人的床鋪，她很想既如往常的板起臉孔，出聲斥責，但是此刻，『狗狗不應該睡床上』或者『回去睡妳自己的床』之類的堅持聽起來既可笑又荒唐。

金髮的女人仰躺朝上，沒有使用習慣的十指纖長而軟弱的蜷縮在胸口。女人瞇起眼，透藍色的眼珠像寶石、或者孩童喜歡收藏的玻璃珠，在臥房頂端的昏黃燈管照射中顯得深邃迷人。

她的移動以手掌為中心，上上下下的揉著胸口那件本就只有象徵性零星扣上幾枚扣子還扣錯位置了的襯衫，女人光潔明亮的肌膚露了出來，紅髮的女孩吞嚥了一口口水，她幾乎能看見平坦小腹上那些發著綠光的血管，蜘蛛網狀的鋪張在女人白雪皚皚的皮膚底下。

幸好昨天掙扎一夜的堅持保住了要求女人至少穿上內褲的底線，紅髮的女孩感覺臉頰像湊近火堆似的飛快燒燙起來，因為女人很明顯的是在祈求著她像往常一般伸出手去撫弄她那如今坦裸以示的腹部。

不，拜託，可別搞錯了，並非什麼酒後忘性的一夜狂歡、隔日後悔。堅持以『女人』如此生疏到像是素未謀面的形容詞稱呼，是因為...不久前，在這間不到 20 坪大小的單人套房中，和自己相互依賴相互分享空間的，應該是一隻毛色雪白、品種純良的哈士奇雪橇犬才對!!!

「唉、艾莎，妳過來，坐起來。」紅髮的女孩改不過習慣，仍然以單字單字的方式對女人下令，女人對於被呼喚的名字立刻性的連結反應使她從床鋪上彈坐起來，用兩隻手臂支撐著上半身直挺挺的靠近，她將頭部尤其是下頷的部分微微仰起，做出充分等待的姿勢。紅髮的女孩又好氣又好笑的呼出一口氣，就著她靠過來的樣子替她將胸前釦子一一解開，又依序耐著性子一顆一顆的扣好。她不想再令衣衫不整底下藏著的那些『景色』來添亂心緒，事實上她根本不曉得自己到底做好心理建設了沒有，也許她應該用『我的寵物 變成人』之類的關鍵字去 Google 一下廣大網路汪洋中的經驗和提議，好證明自己不是精神錯亂或者幻覺幻聽。 

艾莎閉上眼睛，開始用下巴去磨蹭她停在胸下第四顆扣子的左手右手，又往她腿上躺去，再度揉亂襯衫到足以露出腹部來的程度回望著她。當紅髮的女孩看進她的眼底時，可以看見她與犬隻模樣時如出一轍的乾淨眼神，那是一種幾乎不含一絲雜質的純粹眼神，紅髮的女孩嘆了一口氣，在這副眼神之下棄械投降。她伸出手，顫抖著拉下艾莎肚皮上翻起的襯衫衣擺。

儘管隔著衣擺稍嫌敷衍的撫摸，都讓艾莎陷入一種陶醉的昏昏欲睡的舒適氛圍。

紅髮的女孩想起昨夜，自己就是被她這雙眼神和十足黏膩的肢體動作給說服了這個乍看之下荒誕不可思議的變化。相信自己那條豢養了剛要滿三個月的哈士奇，在一夜之間化成了一位妙齡女子的現實。 

她又想起了更久更久之前，她是如何耗費苦心的等待、守護這隻曾經被人類傷害、遺棄、奚落的漂亮狗兒，直到她第一次看見這種全然信任的目光出現在艾莎眼中的那種快樂。

金髮的女人擠在她的大腿間靜靜睡去，比起狗兒模樣更沉幾分的重量壓著她很快便阻斷血液流通到失去知覺的雙腿，可是她卻仍然甘之如飴。她嘆了一口從昨天晚上到現在不曉得第幾十次的氣，又浮出勉為其難的微笑。

耳邊響起的是，時機過於恰當的誓言提醒著她當時對艾莎的承諾。

───無論發生什麼事，我都不會再把妳送回去的。   
─────我永遠也不會離開妳。 

昨天晚上安娜睡得並不好。她沒有做夢,事實上她根本沒有真正入睡，睡夢彷彿一道沉重的門，她想進入之前還得先費神推開，只是昨晚那道門感覺特別的重，她在門前推了老半天，門扉仍然無動於衷的先將她自己累出滿身汗來。

也就是那時候她聽見了空氣裡的那種細微騷動聲，還有她逐漸累積了半個晚上的尿意，讓她不得不起身去廁所一趟。但她卻在朦朧睡眼之間瞥見了客廳的那道光芒，快速的有如閃電的末梢或者流星的尾端...讓她在眨眼後首先懷疑的是自己的視力而非真的發生了什麼，可是隨之而來的慌亂的、急促的哽咽聲終於驚醒了她，她手忙腳亂的跑進客廳，在沙發上搜尋愛犬的身影，又將忙亂的視線由空蕩的座椅轉移到為愛犬預備的小床上，並在下一個瞬間發出毫無防備的尖叫。

有個人影，赤身裸體的(當然第一時間她並未意識到這點)坐在那裡。她尖叫，又盡可能努力的壓抑尖叫，她嚇得不輕，女人也幾乎因此撞到了牆上發出虛弱的哀鳴，她的呼吸聲很細卻同樣混亂，在黑暗中瞪著一雙不知所措的眼，竟然反客為主的露出了比安娜更加困擾的神情。

「妳、妳是誰...不、妳想做什麼?...不...妳是、怎麼進來的?」安娜比起自己預期中來得更快恢復鎮定，她暗綠色的眼珠飛快的溜向放置在一旁沙發上的吉他背帶，在心中盤算著如何不動聲色的將吉他拿到手中自衛。

女人沒有回答她的任何一個問題，只是從此刻相較於她的身體顯得太過壅擠的狗用床墊上嘗試靠近安娜，之所以說嘗試,是因為她根本還沒能成功，便頭重腳輕的絆在了地上，發出令人心疼的吸氣聲，她似乎、相當的肢體不協調。安娜在她這一絆一摔之間如願的搶到了吉他，琴弦和木吉他腹部從沙發上拖行到地板的聲音又嚇了女人一跳，她眨眨眼，皺眉張著一雙大眼害怕的、茫然的眼眸與安娜對視。 

「我再問一次、妳是怎麼進來的?妳最好...趕快回答我!因為我有這個、而且我還有...老天，艾莎!?艾莎妳在哪裡?艾莎!!?」一股雞皮疙瘩從安娜背部下方急速的竄升起來，狗的聽覺和嗅覺都比人類要來得敏銳多，尤其是艾莎，這隻受盡人類欺負的可憐的小東西，她比起一般進入收容所的狗對於人類的敵意都更強且更為防備，怎麼會任憑這個女人用任何方法闖入呢?

該不會...女人對艾莎做了什麼手腳?安娜鐵青著臉色四處張望，就在她最後越來越提高音量喊起艾莎的名字的時候...女人卻對此產生了極大反應，又掙扎著撲了過來。

因她口中發出的、幾乎和艾莎一模一樣的嚎叫聲讓安娜傻在了原地。  
然後，無法開口為自己辯白的女人，便像是要依此回應安娜的呼喊一般，熱情的舔起了安娜的脖子、臉頰，甚至是───嘴唇。 

吉他在混亂襲擊中「硄」的一聲掉到地上，安娜手忙腳亂的阻止著來自女人瘋狂到超乎常理的舔拭直到忍無可忍的喊了一聲:「坐下!」 

女人往後退去，唯唯諾諾的用手臂撐起上身，瑟縮著雙肩，歪著頭只用眼角不時的偷看她。 

安娜被自己的反應、眼前女人的反應給震懾住了，然後，她腦海中那些片段接收的資訊、對於眼前所發生一切的可能性終於轟的一聲連結在了一起。  
她不敢置信，又低聲問了一句:「艾莎?」

女人以怯生生的低喊回覆她。 

「左手?」 

女人伸出了左手。 

「右手?」 

女人伸出了右手。 

「下巴?」 

女人直至此時終於雀躍的靠了過來，將下巴準確無誤的放到了她平伸在半空中的手掌上。 

「老天!」安娜虛弱的囁嚅著，然後她以及她未及整理好的那些情緒，又再一次的迎來了艾莎的撲倒。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

安娜和艾莎第一次見面的日子,是個平凡無奇的日子。   
路易斯安那州的藍天終於蒙上一點薄紗似的陰霾讓人提得起勁出門的日子。 

受夠了連同大學四年都沒有機會外宿的她毅然決然的選擇了臨市-巴頓魯治的工作，像籠裡放出的鳥，一陣風捲殘雲似的收拾行李，在五月初搬入網路上匆匆瞥過幾眼覺得最理想的那處單人套房。緊臨著密西西比河的獨棟公寓，安娜住在既非最下也不是頂端的五樓，占了不遠處即是路易斯安那州立大學的便宜，房東算給她幾乎和學生一樣的優惠房價，還在聽見她的新工作內容後替她成交了工作上的第一筆買賣。雖然她並非業務，但是為出版社取得整年份的雜誌訂購量還是夠讓她興奮上好一陣子了，況且那裡面從今往後還會多出一小區專欄，是由自己親筆撰寫的!

前一個禮拜，安娜幾乎都處在一種高度亢奮的新鮮狀態之中。出版社離她住的公寓不過幾個街區遠，她每天就仰仗著大學時期的那台白色自行車上下班，路過州立大學以及自然科學博物館和遠看著呈現一種泥紅色的密西西比河畔。

事實上她並不感到寂寞，也對於一個人的獨居生活相當滿意。她的房東奧肯先生是個高大熱情的商人，除了出租套房也在公寓樓下的店面開設雜貨鋪替她減省了大部份購物的麻煩，且奧肯先生對於動物的熱愛更是誤打誤撞的給了她飼養艾莎的機會。

安娜一早起床的心情就特別好。巴頓魯治很少有這樣近乎完美的陰天，隱隱約約透著光的太陽不再毒辣，是那種不到下雨的程度卻足夠涼爽一整天的舒暢。做為不需要上班的週末開端簡直完美，但她早已經為自己這初來乍到的第一個週末規劃行程，她預約了一間名為舊京山的私人動物收容所，準備為自己即將開始撰寫的寵物專欄收集材料。

收容所櫃台由一位有著一頭紅色捲髮的小姐負責，爽朗的笑容搭配有一口濃濃英國腔，她先是讓安娜拿出證件，有模有樣的紀錄下相關資訊才打了一通電話通知此次訪談的負責人凱絲出來接洽。

凱絲是個喋喋不休的女人，從自我介紹開始就沒有縮減過的熱情不斷累積聚增，她不斷的稱讚安娜的用心，對於安娜想將自己分配到的寵物專欄用來介紹收容所裡面的動物感激無比。

「其實也沒有妳說的這麼好...我只是想，如果這些孩子能有一個機會，讓人們用不同的角度去認識牠們的個性，也許就能促進大家用領養取代購買的慾望。我想得很簡單、如果可以把牠們塑造成小明星般的形象、當然這也是為什麼我的專欄名稱叫做 Little Stars 的緣故，如果能夠增進人們對他們的熟悉度，我相信這一定會有相當程度的幫助...」安娜舉著手，在空無一物的耳旁反覆做了幾次把頭髮塞到耳後的動作，儘管她的頭髮早在出門前都規規矩矩的梳成了腦後的兩處辮子，她很緊張，她當然會緊張。這可是她的第一份工作、第一個個人專欄，她不敢要求完美，但至少要盡力做到最好。

「親愛的，我有跟妳說過嗎、我認為妳這個想法真是棒透了，甚至我第一天接到妳的電話的時候，我就跟我那兩個姪子，噢、對了，妳多大了?有男朋友了嗎?我有兩個姪子一個正在念大學，也許妳會有興趣...唉，看看我這心急的，我們晚點再說這個!我先帶妳去四處參觀一下!」

舊京山收容所的腹地頗大，據說經營人凱絲的丈夫生前是位十分成功的企業家，花了半輩子累積下來的財富卻輪不到自己花用便兩腳一伸輸給了血管栓塞。膝下無子的凱絲儘管繼承了丈夫那筆龐大可觀的遺產，卻仍然無所適從的找不到生活重心。之後的幾年，她的妹妹與妹夫也在一次可怕的車禍中喪生，她便成為妹妹兩個孩子的法定代理人，收養分別名為濱田正和濱田廣的兄弟倆，也在兄弟倆的提議下，接手這間原本即將面臨倒閉的私人收容所，將全付心力都投入在巴頓魯治區附近的流浪動物收容。

凱絲先帶安娜參觀了一些比較平易親人的流浪貓狗，牠們被送來收容所的原因不一，像州立大學這樣的開放空間常有人將動物帶至此處惡意遺棄，而學生、或者去校園運動的居民就會將撿拾到的動物送到收容所來。也有少數的時候，有受傷的動物，比較少見的貓頭鷹或者蜥蜴，總之居民拿不定主意也照顧不來的就會送到這間舊京山。

「我的構想是、這些孩子如果有名字的話，也許可以就用牠們的名字輪留做為每次專欄的主題，當然可能無法全部介紹到，剛開始的第一篇，我希望能夠有比較特別、讓人為之一亮的主題和角色...」安娜有些不確定的說著，凱絲的態度讓她沒有像剛開始那麼緊張了，不過，她仍然小心翼翼的害怕自己說的話會不會冒犯到她。

「噢。」凱絲沉吟了一會，「我們當然都希望收容所裡的這些孩子能夠盡快的找到適合又有能力負擔飼養牠們的新家庭，所以，我們基本上很少給這些孩子們取名字，尤其是那些年紀較小的，我們覺得、若是能讓前來領養貓狗的人們，為他們保留給自己的寵物取名的空間應該也是一件不錯的事。」

「不過因為我們屬於私人營運，並沒有像政府機構那樣比較嚴苛的限制每隻流浪動物待在所裡的時間，當然安樂死那樣的鬼東西除非病重也不會隨便的濫用在我們所裡...所以還是有一些待得很久的孩子，我們有幫牠們取名字。」

「比方說呢?」安娜左手右手的捧著一本小記事本，「有哪些比較有趣的或令人印象深刻的嗎?我的意思是...因為如果一開始想要吸引住讀者的目光，可能需要一些比較容易產生共鳴的、或者讓人會心一笑的主題。」

「比方說艾莎呢?」凱絲皺著眉反問，而後又喃喃自語著些什麼。

「艾莎?妳是說迪士尼動畫『冰雪奇緣』的那個艾莎嗎?」安娜嘴角忍不住揚起微笑,「如果是這樣的話，簡直棒透了，我的意思是，可不是嗎，我剛好就叫做安娜、而牠叫做艾莎，這多有趣啊!」

「沒錯，就是那個艾莎。因她是一隻純種的哈士奇雪橇犬，毛色雪白，眼睛的顏色淺藍，所以久而久之大家都開始用艾莎這個名字來稱呼她。」凱絲點點頭露出微笑表示安娜的猜測屬實，卻有些欲言又止，「但是我必須先告訴妳，也許艾莎至今為止的生命裡就是缺少了一個像安娜這樣不離不棄的妹妹...她是我們這座舊京山收容所裡最資深的房客，是唯一從前任收容所時期就待在這裡直到現在的狗狗。」

那天凱絲說了很多很多有關艾莎這位收容所冰雪女王的故事。有些是別人轉述的、有些是凱絲親身經歷的，可是那些故事，都沒能比得上安娜親身見到這位冰雪女王的那個剎那來得真實。 沒有什麼言詞，比起牠眼底的那種空洞麻木，還要更令人強烈感受到的心死。


	3. Chapter 3

艾莎給人的第一印象是有些模糊不清的。僅管舊京山收容所屬於半開放式的室內規劃設計，給被暫時收留在所內的動物們保留了相當自由的活動空間，艾莎卻心甘情願的擠在那座小小的狗屋裡，成日一動也不動。安娜只能從狗屋門縫裡透進去的光線窺視這位冰雪女王的容貌一二，狗屋對艾莎這種大型犬來說太小了，迫使她只能蜷縮著後腿，並且放棄因此往外滿出去的尾巴。冰藍色的眼睛暗淡無光的透過層層黑幕向外戒備，雪白色的毛因拒絕洗澡和外出顯得死灰。

安娜蹲在狗屋的前方，低頭往內看看，又很快的被艾莎喉攏裡翻滾的那些恫嚇給往後逼退。  
她真的怕艾莎會突然衝出來。 

「別擔心，艾莎不會攻擊人的。那只不過是她保護自己的一種方式。」凱絲把被安娜推遠的飼料盤又再度挪回狗屋前方，「我們試過很多種方法讓她從這裡面出來，不過，一旦像這樣把盤子拿得稍微遠一點，牠就會乾脆放棄進食。」

「為什麼?到底發生過什麼事情?」安娜皺起，老早丟到一旁的筆記本已經沒有繼續使用，她實在有太多關於艾莎的好奇想發問了，而她記筆記本的速度根本遠遠不夠。 

凱絲給了安娜一個眼神，意示她到旁邊去講。安娜臨行前忍不住又往狗屋裡看了一眼，發現艾莎已經將自己的鼻首埋到交錯胸口的前腿間，不再對外界留意。

她們坐到一旁的交誼廳，安娜仍然有些魂不守舍的想著那個眼神。安娜見識過的動物不多，裡面占了大半部的都是狗類，鄰居的、朋友的、連還住在老家時常去的餐廳都有一隻平意親人的招牌犬麥麥，在她為數不多的接觸記憶中，狗都是活潑好動的，或者不那麼活潑好動的狗兒，仍然可以從眼神裡看出牠們的聰慧敏捷，對於外界保持一定的警戒和靈敏。可是艾莎，艾莎的眼神就是不一樣，安娜說不上來，她覺得那是一種太過熟悉的眼神，甚至是一種根本不曾出現在狗兒身上，只有人類好像才擁有的眼神。

一種放棄的眼神。 

「之前的事情我們也都是聽說的，聽說艾莎最開始的主人是一位年邁的獨居長者。老奶奶過世之後，她的子女從外地趕回來草草的舉辦了喪禮，卻沒有人處理這隻狗的事情又匆匆的離開了。也許他們只是以為，艾莎餓到不行的話、就會自己離開去街上翻翻垃圾什麼的...但是艾莎沒有，牠好像..不曉得主人已經過世的這件事，當然...這只是我的猜測，總之艾莎一直留在老房子裡、等待。直到過了三個禮拜，老太太的兒子帶人來看看屋況想考慮轉售脫手的那時候，艾莎才被發現在自己的家裡，奄奄一息...他們就把牠送來了這間收容所。剛開始的時候，因為牠年紀小，恢復得也還算快，不過，治療和調養需要耗費的時間，讓她錯過了一般中大型犬最有機會被領養的時期。」

「對於收容所裡的孩子們來說，就和人類一樣，年輕就是本錢。年齡越小越沒影經歷過什麼事或者被其他人飼養過的孩子，民眾領養的意願也就比較高。而像艾莎這樣的大型犬，因為被遺棄所以對人類產生的困惑、疑心，都不利於牠再度被下一個家庭收養。從我接手之後，原本有一個小家庭來看過幾次後領養了牠...只是沒有想到，那個小家庭看上的原來是牠的生育價值。」

「什麼意思?」安娜窮追不捨的問到，她實在聽得太入迷了，入迷到連凱絲稍微歇息、喘口氣喝水的空檔都想知道接下來的故事發展，「妳是說...他們只是想、利用艾莎嗎?」

「沒錯。如妳所見，艾莎是一隻成年的純種雪橇犬。我作夢都沒想到，世界上居然有這種人，利用領養來開啟自己骯髒、泯滅人性的犬隻配種販賣市場...」凱絲有氣無力的垂下頭，顯然對於這個過錯仍然十分耿耿於懷。

「這就是為什麼妳需要我們。」不知何時出現的大男孩一屁股坐到了凱絲身邊，他帶著一頂灰藍色的棒球帽，運動 T 恤外混穿一件西裝樣式剪裁的外套，「這也是我們舊京山現在正極力推動的領養家庭訪談，我們一般戲稱的『售後服務』。」

大男孩對安娜伸出手，溫合有力的握住了安娜遞出的右手，「妳好，我是濱田正，叫我阿正就可以了。凱絲阿姨有先跟我提過妳的事，很感謝妳願意提出這次的訪談邀約，讓這些孩子有機會被更多的人看見。」

「嗨、我是安娜。」安娜抓著阿正的手不放，「然後呢?所以你們在艾莎被領養之後，還有去領養家庭看過牠的狀況，才揭穿了這整件陰謀嗎?」她忍不住多問了幾個問題，直到意識到自己的失禮，「噢、抱歉，我只是...抱歉，這真是尷尬!」

「這沒什麼。」阿正笑著搖搖頭，「剛才說到哪裡?沒錯,我們的確是在艾莎被安排領養之後的兩個禮拜去做了一次家庭訪談，不幸中的大幸，原本約好的時間，男主人卻臨時打來更改時間，但是他卻沒有跟女主人講好，也有可能是她忘記了。總之，在他們那年僅九歲的孩子幫我們開門時，他們對於我們的訪談措手不及...根本來不及藏好他們的犯罪證據。」

「他們將像艾莎這樣的大型犬鎖在比現在待著的這個狗屋甚至更小上一點的的籠子裡，屋內環境髒亂不堪，除了艾莎以外還有很多據說是他們用相同手法領養來的狗兒，都塞在火柴盒一樣的狗籠裡。他們最後坦言，的確是想藉由領養和自行配種的方式來轉賣純種狗獲取利潤...」阿正壓低了聲音，邊不經意的往艾莎的狗屋瞥去，「我認為，當然這只不過是我的個人想法，艾莎她在經歷過這段日子之後，對於『領養』或者該說有人將她帶離收容所的這件事，已經徹底絕望。且她發現了，可以用這樣的方式去逃避任何人多加認識她的機會。」

看著安娜不可思議瞪大的一雙圓眼，阿正調皮的對她眨眨眼:「她很聰明吧?」安娜注意到正在稱呼艾莎時，都是用女性的『她』而非形容動物的『牠』。當然，狗有狗的感情，牠們會有快樂相對的就有憤怒、生氣悲傷，甚至也會因為照護不當而產生憂鬱症，但這是安娜第一次聽見，有一隻狗，如此的聰明，卻又如此的令人鼻酸不捨的在用她的方式面對自己的餘生。

那天回到家後，安娜花了整整一個晚上的時間在思考。

自己所認為的專欄介紹也許有利於讓更多的人看見需要被領養的狗兒的資訊，讓有意領養、或者原本無意卻有經濟能力負擔的人多一個機會、多一次思考轉念的空間去接納一個新的生命。 可是，這真的是艾莎需要的嗎?

她有一種感覺，她根本沒有資格，去為艾莎決定，該由怎樣的人來領養她。


	4. Chapter 4

「嗨，又是我。」

熟門熟路的走到狗屋旁，安娜隨意的席地而坐，將筆記型電腦擱置在上一趟拜訪時帶過來的小道具，組合木板的桌面、金屬製的四角往外撐開就成了簡單便於攜帶的電腦桌。

經過幾次的拜訪，安娜已經交出她人生中第一次的寵物專欄草稿。她修改了方針，把專欄名稱從 Little Stars(小明星)這個概括性介紹收容所動物的版面暫時先修改為 Ice Crazy(冰雪狂熱)，顧名思義，從第一期的哈士奇雪橇犬小百科開始，先以雪橇犬的習性、種類毛色打頭陣，再用和迪士尼風靡全球的奧斯卡得獎最佳動畫『冰雪奇緣』和艾莎做連結，完全集中火力在位迷人的冰雪女王身上。 

她也和凱絲達成了協議，先不以太過緊迫盯人的推銷式手法轉而用深入淺出的長篇故事帶出艾莎的過去，引起購買雜誌及閱讀專欄的讀者興趣、當然，前提是真的有人喜歡。她在文中特別註明了艾莎已成為收容所裡的一份子，舊京山也早做好了收容她一輩子的打算。

這是安娜第三次和艾莎的會面。

今天的好消息是，居然已經有讀者因為在連載專欄上讀到艾莎的故事而匿名捐贈了一百塊美金的善款，指名想為女王做點什麼。凱絲打電話聯繫安娜的時候，安娜完全忘記自己只是個剛到職不久的新人而從座椅上彈起來放聲尖叫，把鄰座的那個叫做克里斯托夫的大塊頭給嚇傻了，嗆住一口口水咳嗽了好一陣子。

「所以，噠啦，這是我專程繞過去給妳買的。」安娜現在也開始用女性的『妳』或『她』來稱呼艾莎了，她發現其實艾莎對於有人陪伴這件事會不由自主的顯露出開心，她假裝她不在乎，其實都在偷偷的觀察和竊聽，多麼聰明又狡猾的小傢伙，安娜從背包裡翻出一個漂亮的小禮盒，「事實上我買了兩樣東西，一樣是給妳的一樣是我的，我先說我的這份。」

安娜把禮盒外那種速成緞帶綴飾直接撕開，紙盒裡有一個又一個雪花形狀的飾品，這可不是聖誕節來臨前隨處可見的的那種便宜玩意，安娜很講究的挑了真正精由迪士尼授權販賣的造型裝飾，她把它們拿出來之後，上下左右的妝點了艾莎的小屋。現在艾莎已經不會再為了她的接近而發出低吼，不過，這陣騷動仍然令她侷促不安的頻頻窺看。

「嗯，這下子妳的小屋看上去更有冰宮的樣子了。」安娜滿意的審視傑作，「再來是我給妳的小禮物，據寵物店裡的人推薦，這是銷售排行榜第一名，只要是狗狗就會喜歡吃的牛肉乾，讓我們來看看他們的推薦是否屬實?」

安娜把牛肉乾拆開，一股沉重的肉類氣息在空中迅速瀰漫開來。安娜看見艾莎躲在影子底下的耳朵豎了起來，彷彿艾莎把那些忙不過來的嗅覺還分攤給了耳朵去品味，安娜忍不住揚起嘴角竊笑，她知道她挑對了。

舊京山收容所僅管十分禮遇艾莎，對於所內的每隻狗兒三餐內容都還是相當嚴謹的以健康為主要取向。基本上沒有什麼額外的零嘴、狗餅乾或潔牙骨更是少見的稀罕品。艾莎有點焦慮的頻頻點頭，有幾次，安娜都可以藉著透在艾莎後腿上的微光看見她那猶疑不定的顫動，那形跡可疑的挪動，到她以為艾莎真的會因此站起來、離開那間小小『冰宮』,但是她沒有。

她只是甩了甩尾巴。 

安娜呼出一口氣，把牛肉乾掰開，一小段一小段的丟到了狗屋的裡面。

她可以看見艾莎探過頭來小心翼翼叼走牛肉乾的臉，那是她們倆之間至今為止最近距離的一次對視，那雙藍得彷彿收納了挪威破碎冰湖的眼，澄澈見底的湖心躺著一個疑惑的頓點，好似無聲的在詢問、打量、評判，然後留下一片耐人尋味的空白。

從那之後的每一周周末，安娜都會來。   
起初安娜對於彼此間的互動不以為意，有時候她會對艾莎說上幾句話，有時則不。她沒有刻意的想要討好艾莎，她只是覺得待在能看得見艾莎的地方撰寫稿子會比較有臨場感，偶爾心血來潮，她也會變換著方式想把艾莎片出那座小小的封閉殿堂，但她從沒有想過，自己會是改變艾莎的那個人。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

「好，讓我搞清楚,妳會說話嗎?」安娜一字一句一頓的說得很慢，要知道，盯著這樣一雙湛藍到要讓人迷失自我的眼睛，邊釐清思緒是一件十分困難的事情，她看著艾莎點點頭，卻很難不去懷疑那份誠摯的首肯背後到底是有沒有聽懂。

「安娜。」艾莎有些笨拙的說了一個字，而且是相較於熟悉度更高的自己的名字之外的，安娜的名字，她用手，準確的來說是蜷縮著五指的手掌壓在安娜腿上，表示那指的是她。 

「非常好，太棒了!」安娜忍不住誇讚起來，她一向秉持著鞭子與糖果併行的教養政策，必要的時候也會在艾莎搞錯地方上廁所或把包裝裡的衛生紙咬個稀巴爛時痛打她的屁股以示懲戒...但是，呃，好吧，看來她從今天開始的懲罰方式需要一些調整，「還有呢?」

艾莎偏過頭，眉頭皺得死緊，她看上去有很多話想說，可是那些話卻頑皮的擠在她的舌頭後，她沒辦法自在流利的操控她的舌頭，以前舌頭功能很單一，喝水、嚎叫、舔東西，現在一下子要上上下下的配合嘴唇發音，她反應不過來，嘗試幾次，咕噥幾聲之後又沮喪的放棄了。

「沒關係，妳已經做得很好了。」伸手輕拍艾莎的頭頂，安娜也還不太習慣將和艾莎的互動模式從狗兒調整過來，一看見她喪氣的模樣就心疼的想把她摟在懷裡又親又揉，可是老天，她現在可不能隨便的做這種事!

被安娜拍撫幾下之後，又整隻狗...或者該說整個人軟著腰膩過來的艾莎開始像平常一樣的撒嬌起來。撇除她本來是一隻狗的狀態不說，安娜必須得承認她真是非常漂亮，連女孩都會自嘆不如的精緻細膩的美。月白色的長髮承襲了她還是哈士奇雪橇犬時天生的白裡透金，又比起狗兒毛髮的那種鬆散更加細軟，絲絲入扣的糾纏著指尖，竟然令人在這份若無其事的觸碰中平白無故的心慌意亂起來。 

「艾莎應該差不多餓了吧?我去準備晚餐給妳...」安娜急急忙忙的收回手掌，話說到一半卻尷尬停擺，作為哈士奇時當然就是吃狗食沒錯，可是，如今的模樣是人類，理所當然的應該也是要吃人類的食物才對吧?安娜還兀自在深思熟慮這道謎題，這邊的艾莎聽到食物早已經跳下床要去狗盤旁邊等待，還沒有適應雙腳站立的行走方式乍看十分令人毛骨悚然，安娜跳下床，連拖鞋也來不及穿就趕到了艾莎身邊。

她伸出手，把艾莎支撐在地板上原本該是前肢如今已經是雙手的部分面對面的扶了起來:「看著我，慢慢的、慢慢來。」安娜耐著性子，左手對著右手、右手搭著左手的讓艾莎依靠著自己的輔助嘗試以後腿、也就是現在的雙腿站立。即使光是看電視或者 Youtube 上面瘋傳的新奇影片，安娜也曾見識過能夠用後腿行走的狗兒，雖然她印象中好似都是以小型犬居多，但是看來用後腿走路也絕非人類專利，尤其艾莎現在已經化作人形，只要多加練習，應該也不是什麼難事。

兩人像跳舞似的，安娜幾步後退就帶動了艾莎的幾步前進。從頭開始，艾莎幾乎直不起腰的上半身只能完全依賴安娜，纏繞著手臂同時纏繞著腰圍的擁抱為了避免艾莎摔倒而十分緊繃用力。好像沒有半分浪漫插嘴餘地的肢體接觸很生硬，卻在艾莎若有似無的磨蹭裡逐漸融化，女人的身體是香的，混雜著即使學習了整整二十四年的字彙也難以描繪形容的氣息，讓安娜笨嘴拙舌的淪為跟艾莎這位語言初學者同樣言詞匱乏貧困的境界。

有好幾次艾莎踩得太快的步伐也踏到了她，可是她沒感覺出痛。 

好不容易到達目的地的小廚房兼客廳，安娜如釋重負的吐氣:「妳做得很好，真的。而且進步得好快。」她放棄了再次伸手摸摸艾莎頭髮的想法，把停在半空的手很快收回，轉身在勉強可稱為小廚房的一條龍式流理台上拿出盤子，又從冰箱裡搜刮了真空包裝的生鮮雞肉。

安娜還不太確定艾莎可以對人類食品接受的程度，於是只打算先簡單的弄點水煮雞肉，其間艾莎就安安靜靜的坐在看得到她背影的沙發上，歪著頭，看她忙上忙下、舉手投足間的料理。

「安娜。」 

艾莎忽然沒頭沒腦的喊了一聲，然後發現安娜會不厭其煩的側著身轉過來給予回應，「安娜。」 

艾莎對於這個單字所得到的回饋心滿意足，「安娜。」 

安娜啼笑皆非的搖頭，然後，她轉回去面對煮著滾水的小鍋子:「艾莎這麼喜歡安娜嗎?」 

「喜歡。」艾莎不假思索的回答,這一次，她喉嚨裡的那些字彙不再打架，她嘴巴裡的那條舌頭不再蠢鈍，「艾莎喜歡安娜。」 

「艾莎喜歡安娜!」 

安娜漲紅著耳根，很久、很久都沒辦法再轉過身去面對艾莎的臉。


	5. Chapter 5

隨著冰雪狂熱專欄每月刊登，出版社也開始收到了讀者回饋。起初，每當安娜從總務手上接過一張明信片、一封信或者僅僅只是有人在 Facebook 的專欄專頁上多按下一個讚，安娜都會因此高興上好多天。

巴頓魯治區裡的哈士奇飼養者超乎想像得多，這些愛狗人士也開始在冰雪狂熱粉絲專頁上回饋自己家裡的愛犬照片，專頁成了同好分享資訊、情感甚至狗狗問題的尋求解惑交流中心。 

他們甚至還幫艾莎辦立了一個屬於她自己的粉絲專頁，就叫做艾倫戴爾國度，頭像當然用的是迪士尼動畫裡的那位艾莎女王。事實上，不只一個人提起過有關艾莎照片的這個問題，但是包括安娜在內連同舊京山收容所成員，沒有人有辦法取得艾莎真正的照片，她不是會刻意的將臉埋在前掌中就是一片黑暗模糊的看上去猙獰嚇人，根本沒有一張成品可以刊登使用。

就連出版社的總編輯也幾次的催促過安娜這個問題。

但是，現在安娜卻同時陷入一個更加困難膠著的問題中難以自拔。也就是，她正在繳盡腦汁的嘗試讓艾莎從狗屋裡離開，那間狗屋實在太小了，以艾莎這樣的大型犬來說，她每待在狗屋裡的一天都因此失去了狗狗每天最低該有的運動量和正常代謝，儘管她目前看上去並沒有肥胖問題，但是日積月累的久坐不動很可能已經蠶食鯨吞了她大半部分的骨盆腔及下肢健康。 好處是，一旦這個問題解決了，安娜就可以同時一石二鳥的取得下次專欄所需的艾莎照片。

安娜開始研讀各種狗狗行為學、心理學等坊間出版也好，碩博士論文也罷的相關文章。被人類遺棄後產生一定程度的抗拒、恐懼或者憂鬱這樣的狀況絕不少見，問題是安娜該如何從這麼多成千上百種的學說、心得感想中篩選出適合套用在艾莎身上的?她到底要怎麼樣才能夠去改變艾莎的心意，令她再次對人類敞開心房?

艾莎給她的，是遠遠超過一個初出茅廬菜鳥編輯人員所能想像的順利和穩定。可以說，艾莎的悲慘過去和故事性，以及兩方名字的巧合給了安娜這個契機，她如今的器重、小有成就都是奠基在艾莎曾經承受過的那些痛苦上。她當然，遠比任何人都還要強烈的希望，能夠改變這個結局，電影中的冰雪女王最後學會了如何用愛融冰，如何再次接觸人群，她希望艾莎也是。 

「嘿，還在想方法嗎?」阿正丟了一瓶罐裝飲料到安娜腿上，自己則舒適的坐到一旁的沙發。

「你聽聽這個，『許多飼主最大的問題，就是對其所飼養的犬隻產生移情作用，將之視為自己的子女、夥伴、朋友甚至...情人。這也是致使人與狗的互動偏離常軌的最主要癥結』我覺得我們也有這個問題，也許我們對艾莎太過寬容了。」安娜接過飲料，把鋁罐裝的濃縮咖啡夾在雙腿間，忽然整個人往後仰去，躺在了地毯上，「我們都把艾莎當成一個『受害者』來看，可是也許那是不對的。正是因為我們一直抱持著這種小心翼翼的心情，我們的想法和舉止間透露出來的...哀傷也好、憐憫也罷，艾莎都能感受得到，所以，其實我們才是影響她、導致她一直重複陷在那股情緒中無法改善的主因。」

「所以妳的意思是...?」阿正壓低音調，拉開自己的那罐濃縮咖啡，他一向忙於實驗習慣晚睡，濃縮咖啡早就已經失去提神效用只當做是普通飲料充飢。 

「哈，我就是這個意思!我們不應該再像現在這樣，討論到有關艾莎的事情時就神秘兮兮，生怕被她聽到似的，我們的語氣和我們的態度正是決定她感知外界的原因，我覺得我們應該回到最初。」安娜舔過沾有罐裝咖啡散發著濃濃鋁味的嘴唇，「我們應該一視同仁，就像對其他的狗狗一樣對待她。要把她當成狗來要求和訓練。」

阿正歪過頭，「嗯，聽上去很厲害。好啊，就照妳說的這麼做吧，阿姨那邊我會去跟她說一聲。」

「或者也許我們也可以試試看我新發明的這個犬型機器人，它可以模擬大眾飼養率最高的前二十種狗類嚎叫聲，而且還分雌雄，你們覺得她會不會只是缺少個另一半之類的?」比起阿正更加稚嫩的男孩喉音從兩人背對著的沙發後方傳來，黑髮的男孩把懷裡抱著的狗狗機器人舉高，而被舉高的機器人正親暱的用鼻尖反覆碰觸他的鼻尖發出吉娃娃般細碎的撒嬌聲。

「嘿，我很高興你終於把你那顆聰明的大腦袋用在正事上了，不過呢，我很想知道這個時間你怎麼還沒睡呢?凌晨熬夜對未成年大腦和身體的影響遠大過我們這些老人太多啦!」阿正從椅子上坐了起來，儘管嘴裡念個沒完還是將弟弟手上的機器人接過手來仔細端詳，「真不錯，現在就在為期末報告做準備啦?」

「拜託，那太無聊了，早就全部搞定了好嗎?這是特別針對收容所發明的...好吧...當然我也不是沒有在考慮如果把它當成畢業作品來交出去的話也許不錯，但它還需要做很多細節上的微調。」

男孩避重就輕的繞過了這項作品微調完成後到畢業之前的兩年間打算用這段空白去做什麼的這種尷尬話題，他可沒笨到會搬石頭來砸自己的腳。

「我覺得兩個都可以同時進行。」安娜吃吃的笑了起來，她可以感覺到，完全忽視狗屋裡的艾莎神色自若交談的這個當下，艾莎慢慢平靜下來的情緒。有時候艾莎會喘，躲在陰影處的情緒沒有走動也顯得起伏不定，凱絲和阿正基本上會把這一類的反應歸咎為創傷症候群，也就是用人類的觀點以及視角套用在艾莎的身上，為艾莎的那些動作尋求合理解釋。也許他們是對的，又也許，不全然的正確。

安娜有種強烈的感覺，艾莎會好起來。只要他們學會用正確的方式去愛她。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

剛起鍋的水煮雞肉在盤子上冒著縷縷熱氣，安娜經過昨天一晚跟打仗似的混亂當然也是什麼都沒吃，她順道幫自己多弄了一份，只不過自己的那邊撒了搓鹽調味。她遞給艾莎一支叉子，並且讓艾莎在等待開動指令之前看著自己是怎樣使用這支餐具以食就口，而非艾莎一直以來習慣的以口就食。

她用拇指和食指準確夾緊叉子的動作太精細了，艾莎光是看卻連樣子都擺不出來，她索性繞到艾莎身後，和艾莎比肩而坐，從同樣的方向去調整她的手指和手掌。明明有著一張成熟又美麗的臉蛋，只稍微皺眉就略顯哀淒的表情可以輕易的牽動他人情緒，卻乾淨得有如一張新造的紙，充滿等待知識填寫的空白。

安娜把臉維持在艾莎肩膀上三公分左右的距離，她刻意抬高了臉，因為慚愧的竟有些矮於艾莎人型模樣的自己必須如此才不至於只能靠著艾莎的肩膀說話。她先以相同方向再次示範餐具的拿取手勢，然後，近得聽得見艾莎處於飢餓和未接收到進食指令間天人交戰的口水，往喉嚨裡嚥去的聲音。

她幾乎忍不住笑。 

「就像這樣，把雞肉插起來送到嘴巴裡。」安娜按照嘴上解釋的，從盤子裡插起一塊雞里肌，「然後說:『啊』。」

艾莎的眼眶裡有淚水在滾動，「啊。」她說，忽然明白在學會怎麼使用叉子之前得先學會怎麼忍耐飢餓。

可是安娜卻把雞肉送到了她嘴裡。安娜沒有說開動，沒有說手(前掌)這樣搭在餐桌上不行、也沒有再說那樣拿叉子不對，只是耐著性子要求她咀嚼、吞嚥，然後問她要不要再吃下一塊? 

艾莎忽然覺得。當人真好。   
真好。


	6. Chapter 6

顯然轉化成人之後與狗的不同之處不只外貌，艾莎一眨眼就把盤子裡的那些雞肉吃個精光，連同安娜盤子裡的那些也在安娜熬不住她備受關注的熱切眼神之後重新過水，一併進了她的肚子。犬類屬於狼的亞種，作為肉食動物的牙齒構造和草食、雜食不同，有專門用來撕裂生肉的裂肉齒及壓碎骨頭的突出臼齒，其強力的消化系統令牠們可以直接省略咀嚼步驟，短而直的腸道也有助於養份的快速吸收。艾莎咬沒兩口就囫圇吞下肚的模樣讓安娜不得不好幾次的停下來要求她吃慢一點，直到吃飽到某種程度後，艾莎這才開始有心力注意到了一些別的事情。

她偏過頭，看安娜仍然維持著教導她使用叉子時的姿勢就緊緊挨著自己肩膀的臉孔，不發一語，從眼睛、鼻尖、嘴唇臉頰雀斑一直看到安娜垂掛雙肩那兩條綁成三股麻花的辮子上。狗的視力焦距較長，通常無法太過仔細辨別近在眼前的東西，但現在，即使安娜就在離她這麼近的地方，她也可以一清二楚的審視那張漂亮臉蛋，那個堅持不懈等在狗屋外的人，給她溫暖、擁抱、呵護偶爾喝斥她打她屁股的人。

「怎麼了嗎?」 

不習慣艾莎靜下心來後那種恬靜安定的視線，令人困惑的視線。欲言又止的嘴唇微微噘起，像是在等待一個新的契機，等待什麼...話題以外的東西，安娜忍不住反問，又不停回想起艾莎昨晚是如何把自己壓在沙發邊磨蹭、舔臉，以及她如何臉紅耳赤的一再重覆替艾莎穿上那件單薄貼身的內褲之類的事情。

因為在此之前的飼養中她從未給艾莎穿戴過任何項圈以外的物品，事實上項圈也僅有外出散步時方便與牽繩連接才特別配戴，其他的那些可愛寵物衣一概省略，秉持她從領養艾莎起就做好的心理準備───把艾莎當『狗』來飼養。但現在她的那些覺悟、堅持和養育守則一夕之間天翻地覆。艾莎變成了人類，也很可能因為之前的習慣，使她非常討厭穿著任何可以遮蔽身體的衣物，哪怕只是多那一小片白色三角狀的包覆或者寬鬆披掛的襯衫，都在昨晚歷經了好幾次穿脫才僥倖留存至今。 

「安娜，很漂亮。」 

艾莎其實是想說:「安娜的頭髮顏色很美。」狗屬於二元素視覺，對於顏色的辯識上稍弱於人類，能夠接收並且辨識的顏色偏向紫、綠、黃三種顏色。如今成為人類後，她才首次透過這雙眼睛去看見了安娜頭髮的那種真正的薑紅色，那和她本人如出一轍的溫暖、明亮，彷彿帶著熱度一般的顏色。

她才知道世界上的顏色是有這麼多種的，而，這麼多的顏色又都推翻了既往安娜在她的虹膜上記憶中所深深印刻的那些顏色。跳化成一種更加鮮明立體，更加合理逼真的模樣。

安娜覺得耳根又很快的燒熱起來了，她伸手不自覺的做了個勾髮的動作，眼神有些飄忽的移開:「妳也很漂亮，妳的頭髮、我是說，我真沒想到會是這種顏色...真的很漂亮。當然除了頭髮也...都很漂亮。」 

「很漂亮。」艾莎撿了她的字彙去講，其實她心裡都懂那些意思，只是沒有發聲過的嘴唇和舌根需要一個示範樣板，她將手壓在安娜的辮子上，露出一種既羨慕又陶醉的神情，「很好看。」 

這種神情最不妙，有兩種解讀方式的狀況下人們內心深處往往無意識的傾向選擇自己的偏好。 

艾莎究竟羨慕陶醉欣賞的只是顏色、編成長辮的頭髮狀態或者是，被稱之為很漂亮的自己呢?   
安娜避重就輕的相信了前者。 

「頭髮顏色我真的沒辦法，不過如果是辮子的話...轉過去，嗯，好，就這樣不要動。」安娜讓艾莎背過身去，卻安靜的把自己後腦綁著的兩邊辮子都拆了下來，她用其中一條快速簡略的幫自己綁了個高馬尾整理拆散後一頭亂哄哄的捲髮，另一條就纂在手上。

沒有特別走回房間去拿梳子，安娜用十指充當梳齒，為艾莎一頭零亂細膩的金髮分流。艾莎有很多狗狗時候改不掉的習慣，比如說晚餐時候的狼吞虎嚥、比如說現在的極度喜歡安娜碰觸的那種飄飄然。安娜的指甲都修成乾淨整潔的圓弧，從頭皮上刮過去的力道不沉、也算不上輕的適中，把長髮收攏在耳朵後方，又劃開做三股的手勢俐落熟練，艾莎瞇起眼，又幾次很快的回過神，想好奇的往後偷看。可是每次，只要她稍加偏頭，就會馬上被安娜扳正。

艾莎頭髮的長度剛夠垂到胸口，安娜用自己那條水藍色的髮圈在髮尾做結然後把辮子像變魔法一樣的舉到她面前:「好了。」她眨眨眼，從艾莎眼底驚喜到近乎崇拜的眼神裡得到些許成就感，「這其實不難，以後我再教妳。」 

「好。」答應得飛快，艾莎點點頭，又湊近臉想親吻或者舔舔安娜的臉頰，安娜結結巴巴的往後退去，狼狽的絆了一下差點從椅子上摔下去。艾莎搞不懂她的迴避和閃躲，只是更加奮力往前，她的雙手到整個上半身都嚴重越界，把一張單人的餐桌椅空間進逼到所剩無幾，最後都勉勉強強的舔在安娜伸出阻擋的手臂上。

「有件事情，艾莎妳、妳聽我說...」安娜正在和她舔在手臂上那種酥酥癢癢的知覺對抗，狗類的舌頭寬大厚實，即使定期刷牙也難免有點異味的舔舐濕黏濃稠，可是艾莎現在畢竟是人模人樣，短小許多的舌頭舔起來只剩下了一層淺淺的淡薄，又癢又軟的劃過去，濕潤微涼，安娜倒抽了一口氣，邊繼續努力的進行對話:「因為艾莎現在是人的樣子，所以,不能像之前那樣想舔人或親人的時候就這樣做，尤其是...在外面的話!」安娜發出一絲細微的呻吟，難以想像艾莎用像這樣熱情的態度去迎接平常散步時固定會遇到的那些狗主人或者只是她比較喜歡的幾個孩子、慢跑者。 

「為什麼?」艾莎緩了下來,她皺著眉提出一個反問。 

「因為...呃,他們不習慣，人類和人類之間不習慣用這麼親密的接觸方式去對待彼此，我們通常都是擁抱、或者輕碰對方臉頰就好。妳應該也看過的。」安娜囁嚅著回答，「我們不會舔對方的臉頰。親吻也只有...跟家人、非常親密的朋友...或者自己真正喜歡的人才會這樣做。」

「喜歡，安娜是家人。」艾莎有些固執的重覆她的話，「是喜歡的人。」 

安娜嘆了一口氣，抓抓頭，對於艾莎把家人和喜歡的人混為一談的概念不知該從何解說起，沉默好一會，最後卻只是軟弱無力的說:「總之也不會在外面這樣做。」

然後下一秒，艾莎就彷彿抓準了她語氣裡的病腳似的往前一撞，準確無誤的嘴唇撞在她同樣柔軟飽滿的嘴唇上。

「不是，在外面。」 

艾莎誠懇的據實以告。 

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

安娜十分慎重的擬定了一連串的改善計畫。她無時不刻的在思考那些有待改進現狀，然後再將工作時也好、下班也罷隨處寫下來的草稿重點一一謄寫到筆記裡，把這些想法向舊京山收容所的人員們提出。

大家基本上都贊同安娜的提議也答應配合。儘管凱絲最開始時顯得有些猶豫，她一直將艾莎前次不幸的收養悲劇怪罪在自己身上，所以她其實也是整個團隊中需要改變態度最大的人，但為了幫助艾莎，她也同意她願意嘗試。

「艾莎，吃晚餐囉。」安娜若無其事的呼喚了一聲，因她是整個計劃的主要召集人以及企劃，所以現在，不分假日，只要她得空就會趕過來監控執行。在關於餵食方面的更動其實很簡單，凱絲之前也說過，一旦狗盤離小屋離得太遠，艾莎會放棄進食。所以安娜採取了階段性的實驗性質，先將狗盤放在小屋門口不多不少就落在中線上一半靠內一半在外的地方。倒好狗糧後，安娜不會刻意離開，她選擇坐在小屋旁無視艾莎的存在，整理工作進度或者用電腦上網逛逛什麼的，讓自己散發出一種無所謂的、平靜穩定的氣息。

另外從門口的角度架設一台簡單的錄影機，這倒是阿正提出的想法，這次的計畫無論成功與否都能為收容所增添新的一筆研究知識，所以他提議從開頭就盡可能詳盡的留下紀錄，以後若還有各種其他不同案例出現時也可以依此次的經驗和流程做為借鏡，找出新的對應和解決方式。

一半一半的狗盤起初的確讓艾莎有些困惑。她花了比平常更久的時間，彷彿是在深思熟慮，然後用前掌將狗盤拉入小屋內結束第一次的測試。

「這是個好的開始。」安娜說，她把影片剪成短短一分鐘的版本上傳到艾莎的臉書粉絲專頁上，也當作是紀錄的一部分。儘管影片裡只有匆匆的晃過艾莎的腳掌前端，「接下來就按照這樣，每天往外移一點點，讓她習慣伸出身體的某個部分來把盤子撈回去的這件事。」

「我覺得這可能沒用。我的意思是...等到一定距離以後，她就又會像之前那樣，根本不吃。」阿正的弟弟阿廣坐在小沙發上擺弄手中的迷你機器人，甚至沒有抬起頭來。

「那就讓她餓肚子吧。」安娜斬釘截鐵的回答，「我們的預設立場是，艾莎會為了不想離開狗屋而放棄進食，可是在我看來，我認為艾莎...艾莎她比誰都想要好好活下去。動物最基礎的本能不就是這樣嗎?所以，她才會像這樣保護自己，因為她害怕再受到傷害。」

「我的想法是，如果她真的不吃，就別管她，餓她幾餐。我們對她的態度始終如一，也不因為她拒絕進食改變。我們必須讓她知道，我們之間的主導權是落我們身上，才有可能迫使她重新回到常軌。」

「當然...這只是我的假設。但是，如果不試的話，就連這一次改變的機會都沒有了。我希望艾莎可以獲得真正的幸福，像其他所有收容所裡的狗狗一樣，遇到一個善良有愛心的人，願意接納她，給她一個安穩無憂的後半生。」

「我知道我們一定可以辦到的!」


	7. Chapter 7

計畫行進到一半，也就是，狗盤往後挪動到距離小屋洞口 15 公分、艾莎再也無法僅靠伸長的前肢將狗盤撈進小屋裡進食的那一餐開始，她便忽然間識破了安娜的詭計一般，在小小的冰宮裡固執起來。困惑的、不知所措的悶哼在喉嚨裡上上下下滾動，左右甩動的尾巴和四壁磨擦出有一下沒一下的聲音，但她的驚慌仍是輸給抗拒外出的意志，只在黑暗中用飢餓的眼神和嗅覺逾線。

聽說是阿廣好幾次的阻擋才沒有讓凱絲軟著心腸的在午餐時後將餐盤推進。

安娜在公用電腦的鍵盤上飛也似的趁著休息空檔用通訊軟體交代阿廣千萬堤防到阿正結束下午研究所的課程回到舊京山收容所───「別忘了我們正在朝成功邁進!!!」

所以等到安娜下班後又趕過去收容所時，艾莎已經從前一天晚餐後就什麼也沒吃的餓到當下。

她可憐兮兮的瑟縮在小屋裡，被飢餓給刺激過頭的叫聲衰退成氣若游絲的低鳴，哼哼的向凱斯發出求救訊號，阿廣和阿正輪番看守著同情心氾濫成災的阿姨，並適時的回答她那於心不忍到有些歇斯底里的問句:「拜託、只要再推回去一點點，噢，她已經一整天都沒吃東西了，她真的餓壞了!」

安娜手忙腳亂的從包包裡翻出她預先儲被好的最後絕招。從開始得知艾莎拒絕進食的那個時刻開始，她簡直毫無心思上班，整個人都渾渾噩噩的不曉得自己在做什麼，總之是以幾乎沒有思考餘地的反射性狀態應付了每一通電話和每一篇需要發送出去的邀約或已經回收的稿件。她的手心全是汗水，下班後就騎著腳踏車全速衝刺了將近半公里車程的她直接放棄了牛肉乾的真空塑膠包裝幾次撕不開來的濕滑，咧開嘴用牙齒扯開包裝。

雙手都在顫抖。   
也許就是今天了。 

她咬住下唇，將外包裝缺口擴大後滿溢而出的肉品香氣在艾莎的小屋前虛晃一遭後擠在裝滿乾燥狗糧的狗盤，錦上添花:「艾莎，吃晚餐了。」然後，強迫自己以若無其事的口吻這樣說道，在狗屋不遠處坐下，包裡的可以用來分散自己注意力的東西只剩下前一期的公司周刊。她將頁面翻到讀者回函的專欄，進行這個月第二十七次左右的閱讀，逐漸緩和她那鼓動如雷的心跳和猶疑不定的氣息，  
強迫自己專注到開始小聲閱讀文章段落理的語句。 

───嗨、我是有兩隻白色哈士奇雙胞胎的約翰，我們都衷心的希望艾莎可以趕快好起來。 順帶一提，也許你們可以試試看用高級一點的牛肉罐頭騙她出來,我家這兩個孩子只要聽到開罐頭的聲音就發瘋了。@不是史密斯任務的約翰史密斯 

─────有沒有艾莎的照片呢?她真的是艾莎公主變成的嗎?@討厭吃紅蘿蔔的莎拉 

那天，安娜在舊京山待得很晚很晚很晚，而艾莎始終沒有出來。她努力整理那些越發沉重的失落，想著人類的情緒如何在即使並未接觸、對話的狀況下也會感染並影響狗狗的那些理論。

然後，一段旋律從腦海掉進了她的耳朵裡，那是一段已經失去畫面的旋律，有關於一部她只看過一次卻把原聲帶專輯重複聽了上百次的電影。

───Elsa...Please I know you’re in there.   
─────People are asking where you’ve been   
───They say “have courage”   
─────And I’m trying to   
─────I’m right out here for you   
────Just let me in... 

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

「...冷靜下來，安娜。」

「這不是什麼困難的事情，事實上妳根本已經做過好幾百遍一模一樣的動作了...這真的沒什麼，沒錯，只不過是....」安娜吞了一口口水，絕望的呻吟聲從喉嚨深處裡慢慢的爬出來，擊潰所有自我安慰的打氣，「只不過是差在有毛皮跟沒有毛皮罷了...艾莎、妳，妳先別亂動，別甩!別把水甩得到處都....!好、就是這樣很好，別動。」

安娜試著將從艾莎頭髮上飛濺而來的泡沫往外吐，一面又緊張兮兮的注意手下力道拿捏。哈士奇外表時給人的印象是健壯而結實的美感、如今在少掉那一層柔軟絨毛後留下來的美感仍在，卻是另一種穠纖合度的勻稱修長，她很肯定，絕對不止是因為沾滿了泡沫才如此滑膩的肌膚是出自艾莎的天生麗質。她還穿著衣服，如同往常替艾莎洗澡那樣全副武裝，可是，人模人樣的艾莎卻再也不能套用以往的流程步驟。

「總之是身上每個步驟都要仔細清乾淨，像...像這樣、因為人類的汗腺…就是會留汗的地方全身幾乎都有、所以呃，要像這樣用力一點去搓揉。」安娜結結巴巴的講解著，盡量強迫自己以客觀公正平實且健康的心理態度去面對眼前『教學』，她仍然抓著艾莎的手一一點出需要加強清潔的地方，起了白沫的沐浴乳讓艾莎的手比起到剛才為止的狀態都還要難以掌握，仍在似懂非懂狀態之下歪頭與她對視的艾莎看樣子根本也無法自行完成，好在想到可用毛巾當作擋箭牌的另一手只需要顧慮力道，不必在意那些令人迷惑的觸感。

「這裡也...很重要、因為是，必需要保持清潔的地方。」安娜完全豁了出去，將艾莎的手帶領到恥骨下方的私密地帶。這真的很令人挫敗，怎麼說呢，畢竟是自己有對方也有的部份，但是艾莎的就是、和自己截然不同的樣子，浸淫著牛乳般濕潤光澤的身軀看上去十分飽滿且柔軟，好像壓低瓶口將牛奶倒入杯裡的那瞬間拉出的弧線，「如果會痛、或不舒服妳要跟我說好嗎?」暗自慶幸還無法將語言操縱自如的艾莎並不會在此刻聽出這種話的弦外之音，安娜毫無意義的憋著氣，將毛巾伸到艾莎身下用發著顫的手輕輕前後擦拭。

艾莎乖巧的點點頭，在擦拭下有些昏昏欲睡的往前，習慣性的將頭靠到了安娜肩上。已經完成清洗的長髮濕淋淋的貼在安娜脖子上，有水珠沿著她的髮尾往安娜的領子裡流去，像一道冰冷的切口劃開安娜皮膚上的偽裝，挑起一點點什麼的開端徵兆，安娜毫無防備的縮起肩膀打了個冷顫，然後，她小心翼翼的問著:「會痛嗎?」

艾莎幾乎懶得回應的搖著頭。 

「會不舒服嗎?」 

再次搖頭的幅度變得更小。 

「那我要沖熱水囉，不小心感冒就不好了...」安娜吃力的從被艾莎阻擋的視線裡辨識水龍頭的邊緣，並用盲目的指尖摸出熱水閥的形狀。伴隨著鬆了一口氣似的嘶嘶聲，謹慎確認過溫度的熱水索性一併淋到了自己身上，「艾莎、艾莎先坐起來好嗎，先洗乾淨我們再回去睡覺，艾莎?」

艾莎用額頭在她肩上表示抗議的撞了一下，又忽然張口咬住安娜的脖子，像是以往那種要安娜陪她玩、還不想結束或散步不想回家的拒絕，輕輕的咬著。

「怎麼了、艾莎，哪裡不舒服嗎?」安娜有些慌張起來，不會是剛才吃了太多泡沫吧?還是哪裡弄痛了卻沒說呢?

「哪裡不舒服、妳用比的給我看好了,哪裡?」心裡一擔心，剛才的那些猶豫和羞恥心早就不曉得丟去了哪裡，她仔細的從艾莎脖子開始一一往下輕碰，並不時盯著艾莎的表情確認她的反應，可明明晚餐時後至少都還能好好表達自己意思的艾莎，此刻卻偏偏...偏偏像是不再理解隻字片語般的沉默起來，眼神轉而深邃迷濛。 

直到安娜的手重新回到艾莎身下那個地方。 

艾莎伸手壓住了安娜的手掌，發出了一聲細微的、柔軟的低鳴。

「這裡?這裡不舒服嗎?是剛才太大力了嗎?...等一下，我先幫妳用水沖乾淨、然後......」安娜忽然噤聲，因她意識到艾莎正拉著她的手在做的事情，以及從她開始些微前後迎合的身體擺動所帶來的心理衝擊。

「艾...艾莎...?」安娜只能虛弱的重複喊著她的名字，花了好一陣子才從指間的濕膩溫滑震撼中清醒過來，「等...等等...那個、艾莎，艾莎...先....等一下、先把身體...擦乾......不然會感冒...對，會感冒的。」如遭雷亟般抽回自己的手，安娜從小板凳上跳了起來，一把扯下旁邊安置著的乾毛巾將艾莎包裹起來，在仍然摸不著頭緒的艾莎反應過來前快速的將她推出浴室。

驚魂未撫的安娜手忙腳亂的將艾莎安置在自己的床上，好不容易找的吹風機卻意外的解救她於這份尷尬中，因艾莎被吹風機的聲音嚇得不輕，如夢初醒似的縮起肩膀就想著跳下床盡可能遠離那份巨大無法理解的噪音。 

「艾莎、等等，冷靜點，寶貝...這沒什麼，只是吹風機、之前妳也...用過的。」

這真是令人尷尬，在不到五分鐘之前她還得強迫自己離艾莎越遠越好，現在又為了替她吹乾頭髮而得半哄半迫的將她攬在懷裡。她都語無倫次的喊出艾莎還是哈士奇模樣時，總是喜歡用不同稱呼來喊她的習慣了,諸如寶貝(Baby)、小甜心(Sweet Heart)、我的乖女孩(My girl or Good girl)，她讓艾莎再次靠著肩膀，透過手臂緊緊壓住艾莎背部的同時快速的替艾莎撥動長髮間的空隙，另一手則忙碌的操控著吹風機。頭頂得先、依次往下，髮尾實在沒辦法顧及只能先行捨棄，期間她仍不斷呢喃著安撫的話，直到艾莎漸漸的鎮定下來後，用不知所措且極度不舒服的耳朵蹭著她的頸項。

最後，被安娜的耳朵給吸引去注意力的艾莎終於不再顧慮那些噪音，開始專注的舔拭著安娜的耳廓，間或側著臉輕咬，全心全意倚靠著安娜的身體再次活躍的柔軟起來。

「妳又開始了...等等、這樣不行，艾莎，拜託...」

胡亂的往後退去，言語溝通已經徹底失效了，安娜只能狼狽的將枕頭塞到艾莎懷裡去取代自己的那個位置:「用...用這個。沒關係，就當是送給妳、反正我還有一個，然後、如果妳喜歡的話、以後都可以用這個，就是，不要在我身上...總之、今天我去睡外面。」不確定艾莎對於自己的意思能了解幾分，安娜面紅耳赤的說完後，便落荒而逃的關上房門、跑向客廳沙發在那裡窩著湊合著度過了這一晚。


	8. Chapter 8

嚴格說起來這並不是安娜第一次面對發情期的艾莎。不是所有的州立法律都歸定被收容的犬隻需要強制進行結紮，而被前一任家庭領養後意圖進行非人道繁殖的艾莎正是其中的漏網之魚。再度被援救回到舊京山的艾莎便開始進入封閉狀態，一直到安娜決定領養她的那時，又因為擔心重新適應環境和手術後復原艾莎恐怕難以同時承受而延宕至今。

安娜在舊京山見識過一次。母犬的發情周期大致可分為三階段，即是『準備期』、『發情期』及在那之後的『乏情期』，當然如果母犬已在最後一個階段懷孕，則為『懷孕期』所取代。

那時候的艾莎已經有成功離開狗屋的紀錄，只是從交誼廳的小沙發上拖了一個小抱枕回去，縮在黑洞洞的小屋裡。從前他們一直沒有想通，關於艾莎那些不同於其他犬隻的狀況，彷彿擁有懂得遮掩的人類羞恥心般的閃躲，身為獸醫的芥末都推測過也許是因為錯過了結紮時間又未獲得生理需求滿足的身體，讓艾莎產生了『假性妊娠』的築巢行為。

現在回想起來，說不定根本就和艾莎可以化身為人的不可思議現象有關。

安娜躺在沙發上，伸直蜷縮得痠痛的雙腳，以手臂枕著頭專注的回顧這兩天不到的短暫相處。她不時的側耳傾聽房內動靜，又不免感到臉頰燒紅起來──僅管什麼也沒聽到───但是這樣的行為，簡直就像是，想聽到什麼似的。

關於這方面的經驗，很不幸的，由於大學四年悲慘的住家生活，安娜直到現在也沒有成功抵達最後階段過。當然基礎常識還是有的，也有曾經一度快要、達陣上壘的經驗，直到現在安娜想起高中畢業舞會和當時的男友鼓起勇氣喝得爛醉、結果卻就真的太醉而衣衫不整的昏睡到隔天早晨的那段記憶腦袋都還會微微抽痛。

怎麼就那麼蠢呢? 

並非出自於真正的愛，而是『別人都有了這種經驗』的羨慕，讓該死的好奇心作祟。

結果，男孩很快的找到了另一個給出第一次的對象。安娜當然也在狠狠大哭一場之後遺忘。

「不，等等...現在想這些要做什麼啊?」不禁在黑暗中自言自語起來的安娜，洩了一口氣似的將額頭上的瀏海往上吹，又感覺它們安靜的拂落下來:「所以，原來是因為這樣。」看不見自己臉上拉出一道苦笑的安娜輕聲說著。 

「原來是因為發情期才說那些話的。」───有關於『喜歡我』、和『我很漂亮』的那些話。

安娜點點頭，換了個姿勢抱住腦袋，面向沙發椅背的那一邊把臉塞在手臂跟椅背之間形成的小小空隙裡，感覺到有點冷，也為因此而稍稍心慌意亂的自己感覺到有點淒涼。也不是說真的在腦海裡產生過什麼想法，事實上一直到剛才為止都還處在層出不窮衝擊中的安娜根本什麼想法都沒有時間產生。可是一旦像這樣安靜下來，那些想法，就像遠遠拋擲出去的釣繩似的，噗通一聲，是色彩繽紛的空心浮標，又飄飄蕩蕩的冒出水面的聲音。

她用手掌揉揉忽然覺得有些搔癢的鼻子，意識到在沙發上怎麼也睡不習慣的自己正在做的，也許就只是平常艾莎所作的一切。被以『狗狗不能睡在床上』的堅決要求關在房門外的艾莎，是否也曾經有像這樣，輾轉難眠卻無處依靠的夜晚呢?

天還沒亮安娜就醒了，冷醒的。只靠薄外套不太明智的撐過了一個晚上的安娜躡手躡腳的鼓起勇氣轉動門把。其實昨天她衣服和頭髮也都半乾半濕的卻因為急著讓出床鋪沒辦法再回去自己房間裡的這種理由而無法清理，沒有因此而感冒簡直是萬幸。

後來她又想起來，艾莎昨晚也沒有好好穿上衣服就被關房間裡了。她一向沒有被養成睡床鋪的習慣，也不曉得是不是有安穩的睡在棉被裡保暖。安娜吸了吸鼻子，把頭探進房間內，一目瞭然的單人床鋪上有個身形隱隱約約的埋在被單裡，她這才鬆了第一口氣，才準備慢慢的往後面退去，床上卻傳來騷動。

雪白色、毛茸茸的一雙耳朵伴隨著尖長吻端的頭部因查覺到她所引起的聲響而快速的探出被單，向前轉動的耳廓一聲不漏的接收著安娜的所有動靜，同時發出歡快的嚎叫聲。『艾莎』從床上跳了起來，四肢並用的撲向安娜。

「艾、艾莎!?」安娜抱著一夕間又恢復原狀的愛犬，心中震撼簡直難以形容，「艾莎，又變回狗狗了?艾莎、妳聽得懂我說的話嗎?」

本以為又會像昨晚那樣落空，卻不想艾莎聽到她的問句後竟然有模有樣的上下晃起了腦袋。

「聽得懂!艾莎的意思是聽得懂嗎?」安娜不可思議的又問了一次，這次便很快的證實了前次只是誤打誤撞的巧合，她坐在地毯上苦惱的沉默了好一陣子，期間面對艾莎的舔臉、撒嬌輕咬也都只是虛應故事的拍撫幾下。

「到底是我在作夢嗎?艾莎真的、就只是艾莎嗎?」

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

唉聲嘆氣的上班日子，沒有因為是周五而顯現出平時面對假期的那種期待和生氣蓬勃。安娜虎著一張臉埋首電腦，已經灌下兩杯黑咖啡的早晨口腔裡開始發酸,她真以為會成功的，難道求生不是動物最原始的本能嗎?是怎樣的意志力讓狗可以在整整兩天沒吃東西的狀況下抗拒牛肉乾和狗糧啊?

「嘿。」隔壁的同事伸手敲了敲安娜的隔板，因她呈現極度低氣壓且深度思考而再次清了清喉嚨，「安娜、手機，妳的手機。」克里斯托夫用從牙縫裡擠出來的提示驚醒了她，她的手機在震動，而且沒有墊著東西直接平放在桌面上所發出的噪音幾乎跟音樂一樣響徹整間辦公室。 

「噢!抱歉!」安娜一把抓起手機，低頭看了一眼來電顯示後，又飛快的瞄了總編輯的座位一眼，「剛出去了。」克里斯托夫好人做到底的替她補充，只見她立刻從椅子上彈了起來，衝向瓣公事外的小茶水間。

「嗨，是我。現在方便講電話嗎?」手機那一端傳來阿正的聲音，同時還混雜有凱絲意義不明的尖叫聲，「我想妳一定會很想第一時間知道，用打字的實在太慢了。」

安娜的心跳聲鼓噪如雷，「是什麼?」

「我有一個好消息、和一個壞消息。妳想先聽哪一個?」阿正不懷好意的停頓了一下，這種令人如坐針氈的問法讓安娜忍不住提高音調:「好的，先跟我說好的、不，等等...還是先說好的!」

「好，艾莎她出來了...」阿正還沒來得及說完，就被電話那頭爆出的刺耳尖叫聲逼迫的得將話筒拉離，「...妳先冷靜一點，我還沒說完呢。我們架設的錄影鏡頭被她弄倒了，所以雖然我們可以確定她有離開，但無法知道她到底離開了多久，目前初步的猜測大概是先把腳架撞倒後將狗盤拖進去狗屋裡吃掉的...她真的太聰明了，簡直是令人難以置信。」

重新回到辦公室裡的安娜和剛才的消沉低落簡直不是同一個人。克里斯托夫把鉛筆頂在嘴唇和鼻尖中間，雙手抱胸，在午休時間到達後空無一人的辦公室裡好整以暇的看她:「又是那個『神祕男友』的電話?早上吵架了，晚上要去約會?」

「才不是你想的那樣。」安娜搖搖頭，她現在心情太好，以至於克里斯托夫的揶揄聽上去都像是友善的玩笑，「是艾莎。艾莎她終於離開狗屋了!雖然也許只有一下下，可是我成功了，我們真的做到了!!我就知道!」

「說到這個，我是在想，不曉得有沒有機會、我能不能也去拜會一下這位傳說中的『冰雪女王』。」克里斯托夫回給安娜一個為她感到高興的微笑，「妳也知道威索頓最近派給我的專題，『常見的家庭寵物問題 Q&A』我想也許到收容所裡去作一趟取材，會有所斬獲。舊京山裡除了狗以外，還有其他動物嗎?」

「這當然沒問題。那裡平常也充當受傷動物的急救站，除了狗以外、比較常見的貓、鳥類和爬蟲類都有，不過，有時得碰運氣，上周還有收到一隻州立大學送過來的松鼠。我再幫你跟他們說一聲，基本上周末我都會在那裏。」安娜點點頭，豪氣的拍胸脯向他保證一切交給她處理。

「那就先謝囉。」克里斯托夫看了看電腦螢幕下方的時間，猶豫了一陣:「所以，中午妳決定好要吃什麼了嗎?」

「只要你請客，什麼都可以。」安娜對他露出頑皮的微笑。


	9. Chapter 9

「全部就只有這樣了，1 分 13 秒...她的目標打從一開始就是攝影機。」

阿正挑一起單邊的眉毛，等待安娜對影片和艾莎的這些行為做出一點批評指教。

沒有第一時間回話，安娜只是盯著背景黑糊糊的電腦螢幕裡那道快似閃電的影子，交誼廳的燈是暗的，只有一個瞬間，一個角度艾莎被走廊燈折射到的眼睛發出了橘色的、澄亮的光芒。

她沒有絲毫遲疑的接近，期間沒有發出半點聲響，整支影片唯一的噪音是結束前攝影機連同腳架頹然傾倒的砰噔巨響。

安娜一直不算真正的看過艾莎。她看過的艾莎總是不完全的。

照片裡、資料上、小小的狗屋中微光折射後部分的艾莎的前腳、尾巴或者吻端。她明明就待在那裡，事實上如果使用暴力把小屋一口氣的拆開或者從外面抓住她將她麻醉後往外拖行...其實要讓艾莎離開狗屋並非什麼難事。當然，去年度聽說也曾經為了她的健康檢查使用過這些非常手段最後又形成加深艾莎恐懼的惡性循環。可是，安娜總是想著，一定有什麼方法，一定存在著什麼方法是能夠讓艾莎心甘情願的離開這間狗屋，並且再次像從前開心快樂的奔跑的方法。

「她好瘦。」這是她唯一的結論。 

「沒辦法，她本來就一直沒有正常進食，食慾也比起其他這種體型的大型犬來得差很多。如果她不想的話，她甚至可以每天只吃一餐...而這也是我最擔心的，如果她繼續像這樣，只有晚上才肯出來吃飯，恐怕這個計畫接下來的發展並不樂觀。我們不可能真的 24 小時不睡輪番守著她。」阿正轉過頭來，他每說一句話都在下一句話說出口之前停頓了一會，審慎斟酌著自己的用詞，他知道計畫失敗，心裡最不好過的人絕對是安娜。

「你曾經看過艾莎開心的樣子對嗎?」安娜沒有接話，只是沒頭沒尾的又這麼問著。

阿正搖搖頭:「我那時候正在攻讀研究所的考試，凱絲阿姨剛接手收容所的時候我其實能幫得忙很有限度，都是一些紙本資料和帳目的整理，很少到收容所裡來。」

「不過偶爾來過的一兩次，對她的印象也沒有那麼深刻。我只記得當時她雖然比起其他的狗比較沒有活力，但也不至於像現在這樣足不出戶。她很喜歡冬天，不太喜歡被理毛...還有一隻和她感情很好的博美狗，後來被來一對老夫婦領養後帶回佛羅里達州了。」

「等等，你是說，在這裡曾經有一隻狗和她的感情很好嗎!?」安娜轉過頭來，眉毛驚訝的往上挑起，「阿正，如果我們連絡那隻狗呢?我的意思是、聯絡那隻狗的主人，請他們把小狗帶回來，也許這能試著喚回艾莎的一些快樂記憶!?狗是群體的動物，對牠們來說，與其他犬隻的互動也是非常重要的一環，如果我們能夠想辦法增強這一塊的連結，說不定那隻博美狗就能吸引艾莎離開狗屋...妳覺得呢?凱絲，妳覺得這個主意怎麼樣?收容所裡現在有那對夫妻的聯絡方式嗎?」

凱絲端著手沖咖啡和甜甜圈才剛從外面踏進交誼廳，話題聽得並不完全的她只是瞪大了眼睛，「親愛的，妳指得是雪寶嗎?好了，先過來吃點心吧，阿正、阿廣、芥末醫生!」

「牠的名字...叫做雪寶?」安娜眨眨眼，有點難以置信這些巧合，先是她自己、然後是雪寶，和電影中姊妹們小時後玩耍所做的那個小雪人一樣的名字。

「呵呵，也難怪妳會這麼驚訝，其實本來也不叫做雪寶的。雪寶是白色的博美犬，剛開始那對夫妻領養牠之前、我們都叫牠 Snowball(雪球)，後來他們舉家搬遷至佛羅里達州，我們也一直有保持聯繫，自從冰雪奇緣上檔後的某一天，我們就收到他們的明信片來信告訴我們他們將雪球改名成雪寶了，因為每次家裡只要一響起 《Let it Go》 的音樂，雪寶就興奮到不行、還會跟著一起合唱。」凱絲在每個人的手中都塞入了一枚紮實的甜甜圈，除了經營收容所，她本來曾經在市區的熱鬧地段經營咖啡店，各式口味的甜甜圈都是她的拿手絕活，她咬下一口佈滿糖霜的甜甜圈，發出讚嘆的嘖嘖聲，「但是我必須告訴妳，親愛的，我們也不是沒有想過這個方法，只是老夫妻年紀大了，不方便出遠門。且前一陣子聽說他們的兒子發生車禍在家休養了好幾個月，現在的經濟狀況也大不如從前...恐怕沒辦法大老遠的專程帶雪寶過來玩，再多吃一塊草莓的好嗎?我加了草莓脆片，真的很好吃、妳一定會喜歡的。」 

安娜點頭致謝，心不在焉的接過凱絲遞來的甜甜圈，張嘴就是一大口，咀嚼再咀嚼。

「也許...我能找到方法，安排這對老夫妻過來一趟......而且不必花到他們什麼錢。」

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

歷經過周五周六的那陣兵荒馬亂，安娜忽然發覺平時一人一狗待在家裡的周日是多麼的安詳融洽。她躺在沙發上，伸直一雙只穿了運動短褲的腿，有一搭沒一搭的看著電視，星期日的節目難以置信的就和周一至周六同樣的平庸無聊，艾莎則蜷著尾巴縮著身體躺在她肚子上，本來稍嫌溫熱的狀態逐漸的演變成一種難以呼吸的沉重。她開玩笑的伸手偷打艾莎的屁股，讓艾莎豎起困惑的雙耳、用不解又無辜的眼神望著她。

───她真可愛。   
安娜凝視著艾莎皺成一團毛線球似的眉頭，忍不住伸手去揉，一路上下其手的沿著頸子摸到腹部，然後，突然被記憶給燙傷的手飛快的縮了回來。她看著她的愛犬就會想起，昨天以前，那個女人用同樣的眼神同樣的表情，同樣溫順的親吻，同樣撒嬌的磨蹭，說:「艾莎喜歡安娜。」這真是荒謬，可是，無論再怎麼荒謬安娜也找不到將這份畫面從腦海中驅逐出境的方法，她習慣現在眼前的這個艾莎，可她，也不討厭那個她所陌生的艾莎。

「明天就是周一了。」安娜捏捏艾莎的臉，「妳會不會又突然變成人呢?」明知道沒有回應，安娜繼續自言自語，「也許我該架台錄影機在家裡，看看能不能找出什麼端倪，妳自己說呢?」她伸出雙手，把艾莎臉頰兩旁的皮毛和肉左右開弓的擠壓在一起。

艾莎只是歪頭去舔她的手掌，然後從她肚子和雙腿的空隙間立起上半身作勢要進攻她的臉，「不行、好了，乖...不行不要踩過來，會痛、真的會痛，艾莎坐下!」

艾莎聞言乖乖趴下，坐落在安娜下腹大腿和沙發之間縫隙的身體呈現有些微妙的擁擠傾斜，看她這副傻裡傻氣的模樣，安娜忍不住笑了，她將指尖穿插在艾莎頭頂到後頸上的短毛中，由上而下、由前往後的梳理著:「以後還有機會教妳綁辮子嗎?」

她又問，艾莎則用歡快的嚎叫聲答應她。


	10. Chapter 10

於是安娜從置物櫃裡翻找出那個從來沒有開封過的行車紀錄器充當攝影機。行車紀錄器是她從老家帶過來的，其實早在她最初確認新工作的地點後，父母親就給了她一筆錢要她到巴頓魯治為自己買輛二手車代步，但這件事起先因為住處和工作地點並未相距太遠，而後又被種種生活上的安頓一再延宕，最後那筆錢大半部份就這麼成為了領養艾莎的緊急調度款項。

舉凡艾莎生活上的大小花費，從領養手續費到狗墊、牽繩、每月狗糧和點心以及各式各樣雜物。天曉得安娜有多感謝舊京山收容所本身就會替犬隻進行免費的血液疫苗篩檢，並針對被送到收容所來的狗兒體內所確實缺乏的部分施打抗體，也早就為每隻狗兒植入晶片，所以她還不算真正的在領養寵物上花了大錢，而剩下的那些眼看著是買不起車子了，至少也還能留做以防不時之需的預備金，現在她比較需要擔心的，大概只有哪天父母親冷不防的問起車子的下落該怎麼辦而已...。

她七手八腳的拆開塑膠殼，仔細研讀行車紀錄器背面的使用說明。有了幾次的前車之鑑她現在知道該要把這一類的東西安裝在即使艾莎奮力跳高也無法搆著的地方，她按下電源後，左盼右顧，最後將鏡頭安置在客廳角落正對著艾莎小窩以及玄關方向的那裡，那裡有作為整間房間裡唯一至高點的書櫃，她可以把鏡頭直接平放在最高一層的櫃子裡並且關上玻璃櫥櫃以防止艾莎使用任何方式撞倒它。她甚至還額外找到了一個贈品的迷你腳架，可以用來調整行車紀錄器的角度，讓它向著下方。

周一如同往常帶著深度抑鬱前去上班的度過了漫長好似沒有盡頭可言的一天。

她拖著沉重的步伐以及被第三次退稿的工作回到家裡時，已經是晚上九點的事了。她轉開門鎖，早已聽到艾莎隔著門板的吠叫聲，但單薄的鎖頭卻發出抗拒似的喀喀聲，冥頑不靈的和她手裡的鑰匙作對。安娜從來沒有懷疑過艾莎怎麼能這麼精準的知道自己回來，她知道狗狗的聽力和嗅覺極佳，即使是透過地面上的震動大概也能分辨來者不同的腳步聲。

「嘿，寶貝，我回來了。」安娜拍拍艾莎的額頭，往沙發上癱坐後一動也不動的閉上眼。艾莎看似查覺到她的沮喪和低落，俐落的跳上沙發，更加努力的甩動尾巴、爾後開始嘗試著用輕咬她手臂大腿的方式吸引她注意。這並非是一種安慰，艾莎已經在家裡悶了整整一天，通常安娜五點下班後回到家，就會在餵飽她和她自己之後帶她出去散步，她們會沿著有路燈的那條小街，路過幾間白天煮咖啡、晚上賣啤酒的混合式酒吧，遇上幾個慢跑的路人，然後在州立大學的草皮和水塘邊走上兩三圈。

但是今天，她實在太累了。

好險她只是暫時忘記了散步和書櫃裡的那只行車紀錄器，倒還記得艾莎沒吃晚飯的事。

她對艾莎敞開手臂，艾莎則從沙發的那一端湊過來。她把臉低下去，埋在艾莎柔軟的毛皮裡來回磨蹭:「對不起，我剛才是不是太冷淡了?妳知道我沒有那個意思的。」艾莎用不知所措的哼哼聲回應她。

「好了，現在讓我們先來解決妳的晚餐吧。」安娜從沙發上彈跳似的站起身來，強迫自己抬頭挺胸的打起精神，即使是她們已經如此相處融洽的現在，狗狗仍然十分容易被人類的情緒給感染影響，一旦表現出軟弱頹喪的模樣，便會使狗陷入無所適從的狀況，轉而試圖用狗的方式，去取得主導權後保護主人，而變得焦躁不安。但是安娜心裡明白實在沒必要為了工作把自己和艾莎搞成這樣。

她走到乾狗糧的旁邊，拉開密封夾鏈袋，用狗糧裡附贈的塑膠鏟刷啦刷啦的鏟起五顏六色的顆粒飼料以及脫水蔬菜。她自己早就餓到感覺不到飢餓了，但是看著艾莎津津有味進食的模樣仍然覺得十分滿足，她就屈膝坐在地板上，盯著艾莎開始發呆，經歷過一天行程滿檔的工作後，時間感變得十分模糊，化成人形的艾莎的出現仿佛是遠在上周或更久之前的事情了，她片段的記得女人糖絲一般細膩的頭髮和皺著眉頭的冰藍色雙眼...以及水一般溫潤的觸感，可是除那之外的呢?會不會其實都只是一個太過現實的夢境呢?

「啊...對了!」安娜直至此時才想起她安置在書櫃裡的那個行車紀錄器，她起身去拿，然後手忙腳亂的翻開背包拿出筆記型電腦，把行車紀錄器裡的記憶卡抽出後插入電腦讀取，「讓我來看看妳平常在家裡都在忙些什麼呢...艾莎?」

畫面從昨天晚上安裝好後就開始錄影，安娜嫌懶，一方面又一片漆黑都只有艾莎窩在墊子上睡覺的樣子就索性都跳掉。時間軸拉到今天早上，安娜出門前拍拍艾莎的頭，關上門。

對於安娜來說，艾莎一直是她生活起居的部分沒錯。從艾莎還在舊京山收容所裡的封閉狀態，從她從來沒有真正的見過艾莎走出那幢小屋，到她慢慢敞開心房，爾後產生了領養艾莎的念頭並付諸行動，安娜十分重視艾莎，但又因要求自己必須將艾莎視為『狗』而非『寵物』或者『夥伴』這樣值得驕寵、甚至擬人化的存在，而使她某種程度上忽略了艾莎的日常生活。

安娜可以說在取得艾莎信任，與她一步一步走回常軌後，便太過放鬆的回到了自己的生活。

她從沒有想過，艾莎這麼長的時間，獨自待在家裡在做什麼?晚上下班除了餵食和散步，睡覺前又被趕出房門的艾莎又是怎麼入睡?

就算艾莎曾經在她眼前不可思議的化作人形，她仍然將犬隻模樣的艾莎和當時人模人樣的艾莎在心底完全的區分了開來。她還是將艾莎當作普通的狗兒一樣對待，直到她看見眼前的影片。幾乎像是時間凝固一般的畫面千篇一律，艾莎，她的狗兒，如大理石刻的雕像，玄關的那塊踏墊則是這座雕像的基底，從正常速率到兩倍速、四倍八倍，整整一天，雕像沒有離開底座，底座也安穩的待在雕像下方。艾莎以獅身人面像般的姿態四肢著地的趴著，將頭前的吻端靜靜埋首前肢之間，以略微濕潤的鼻尖頂著門板。每隔一段時間，安娜猜想大概是有其他鄰居出門上下樓的聲音響起，她就會忽然抬起頭，分向兩側的耳朵飛快的同時往前方轉去，爾後又慢慢的鬆懈下來，如此往復。

她一整天，什麼事也沒做的，只是在等著自己回來。

安娜皺起眉頭，難以抵禦突如其來的鼻酸。如果說，對她而言的現實世界，就是從推開那道門往外踏去，那麼，艾莎的世界，就是限縮在這道門以內的全部吧。艾莎僅是構成她世界的一部份，自己卻是艾莎世界的全部。

她沒有想過，曾經故步自封的將自己侷限、躲藏於狗屋之中的艾莎，即使在這處比起狗屋大上許多倍的公寓套房裡能夠自由來去，仍然習慣於安靜的待在一處，安靜的等待她回家的一剎那，才歡樂起來的迎接她。

淚水從眼角湧出，流星似的弧線劃過臉龐滴落下巴。艾莎從旁邊靠了過來，喉嚨裡發出含糊不清的哼哼聲輕輕的、有一下沒有下的碰著她。然後，她伸出舌頭舔去了匯聚在安娜下巴上的那些淚水，又很快的退開，用鼻子短促的噴氣縮起一張臉。

安娜被她的舉動逗得笑了出來:「很苦嗎?我出門前化了妝啊、下午還有補過妝耶...」

艾莎被這一苦嚇得不輕，用前掌頻頻撥過嘴巴和舌頭，突然就那麼夾著尾巴跑掉了，安娜試著喊了幾聲，都沒有回音，她搖搖頭，用手背擦去剩下的那些淚水，還有艾莎的一些口水，繼續心不在焉的看完影片。

突然她房間裡傳來砰噔的聲響，她抬起頭，嘆了一口氣用雙手支起自己走向房間。

「艾莎，怎麼了?沒事吧?撞倒什麼了嗎?過來讓我看......!!!」

她和房間裡迎面而來的人影撞個正著，不、更精準的說來，應該是被從房間裡竄出的人影單方面的撞倒。僅管不是第一次了，第一時間安娜還是沒忍住的放聲大叫，然後，被她同時嚇了一跳的女人遲疑的往後退去，又重新壓著她，居高臨下的俯視著她。

安娜的背脊、臀部都在劇烈疼痛的提醒著她，這並非幻覺，她的狗又在幾秒鐘不到的脫離視線範圍後變成了人類───且同樣的一絲不掛。她花了一點時間平復，正打算說什麼，艾莎忽然又湊過臉來舔了她。

這和之前的、狗狗表達熱情也好、友善也罷的那種衝動的，大幅度面積的舔拭完全不同，以人類舌頭前端部份進行舔拭的觸感簡直讓安娜從腰部以下竄升一種起滿雞皮疙瘩的痠軟，艾莎靜靜的舔著她的下巴，不久之前還有淚水的地方，然後來到嘴角。

安娜沒有意識到的憋著氣，她自己也不曉得為什麼，錯過了喝止艾莎的第一時間後就說不出任何拒絕的話，被壓在地上的手光是想要支撐離地已經無暇推開艾莎。

「安娜，不要哭。」

艾莎慢慢的停了下來，皺著一張臉好像又被化妝品苦澀到受不了的，也快要哭出來的臉。安娜感覺到耳朵裡嗡嗡作響，腦袋發著脹，忽然這一刻，她頭腦停止了思緒，她從地板上坐起來，忽然這一刻，再也感覺不到摔倒的筋肉痠痛，她很想說，她想告訴艾莎她沒有哭了，想告訴艾莎沒想到她真的又出現了，但她卻什麼也沒能說出口。

她只是往前傾身，伸手緊緊的、緊緊的抱住艾莎。


	11. Chapter 11

安娜花了一點時間才重新意識到自己不太恰當的在幹嘛。僅管那是她心愛的狗兒，她現在可是，如果有個旁觀者站在那裏的話，她可是正在肆無忌憚的摟著一名全身赤裸的女人，一手環過女人的肩膀上至少還壓著長髮，但另一手卻搭在她一絲不掛的光裸腰際，她必須得承認，那種柔滑細膩的觸感真是再次震撼了她的大腦，讓她像個顏面神經失調的人，瞠目結舌的又開始往後頻頻閃躲。

「老天，我不是故意的。我們，我想我們最好先給妳找件衣服穿...再來談談之後的事情。」

女孩連剛才遺落一隻的拖鞋都還來不及穿好，就踮著腳匆匆的跑進了房間，跟在後頭的是她忠心耿耿的狗兒，雖說現在已經又因為某種不知名的原因重新化做了人類的模樣。搖晃著高挑的身材、玲瓏有致的身軀和一頭美麗而細緻的淺金色長髮，艾莎再次在尚未抵達床鋪前一個不小心頭重腳輕的摔在了地上。她大概是想模仿安娜的樣子用後肢，也就是單用人類的兩條腿走路，之前安娜教過她的，她可沒有忘記，但是因為安娜的步調太快，她一心急，也就跟著快跑了起來，接著摔倒。

現在安娜曉得剛才的那陣聲響是怎麼來的了，估計是她從床上跳下來的時候就先摔過了一次。

安娜回身，心疼的眉頭都皺在了一起，手忙腳亂的去扶她:「嘿，妳沒事吧?慢慢的...」眼看著艾莎咬著下唇發出了疼痛難耐的嘶嘶聲，安娜又慌亂的趕緊放下攙扶她站起來的手，她坐在艾莎身邊，小心翼翼的替她檢查了一會──完全又將艾莎此刻不著片縷的狀況拋在了腦後──艾莎的膝蓋和小腿脛骨上都在紅腫，看的再仔細一點都已經開始暗暗的發青，但是艾莎卻把手微微握拳似的擋在了上面，不讓她碰，她發出低低的鳴叫聲，就像還是狗兒的時候那樣上下震動著喉嚨，但是人類的聲帶卻不那麼嘶啞低沉，反而像個可憐兮兮的小孩。安娜歉疚的低著頭，「很痛嗎?好...我不碰，我不會碰的好嗎?來，忍耐一下，地板上髒，我扶妳到床上坐著。」她從艾莎的手臂下繞過去，再次試著把她從地上跩起來，然後成功的讓艾莎待在膨鬆柔軟的床上。

「我先給妳找衣服穿...唔......」安娜有點為難的翻了翻，有了上次的經驗她曉得艾莎穿不太住襯衫，如果可以有普通的休閒 T 恤給她，會比讓她穿連扣上扣子都有困難的襯衫還要簡單，只不過因為周日剛過，她昨天晚上才洗了衣服，都晾在外面的小陽台上，但是如果現在去把陽台的窗簾拉開收衣服，恐怕艾莎會有、曝光的危險。當然艾莎本身大概是無所謂的，但是身為艾莎的主人，艾莎的權益和隱私她當然要肩負起好好維護的責任。她還在那邊翻找，艾莎卻不知何時從她的枕頭底下拉出了一件襯衫，正是幾天前安娜給她穿的那一件。

那時她突然的變回了哈士奇，襯衫就落在床鋪上，安娜也沒有發現，就一直壓在枕頭底下了。

「安娜，衣服。」艾莎看著她，眼眶裡還有點濕潤的發著亮。

「噢，這其實也可以，來，我幫妳先套上去吧。」安娜有點不好意思的讓她抬起手臂，怎麼說這種感覺呢，艾莎的樣子十分成熟，但是眼底那種似是而非、一知半解的迷濛卻讓她看上去十分的天真無助，安娜耐著性子，再從頭仔細的替她解釋了一遍襯衫的穿法:「先把一隻手塞到袖口裡、接著換另外這隻，對，然後再像這樣把扣子扣起來。」安娜說著替她先扣上了一枚扣子，考慮到她不是很喜歡束縛的問題所以從第二顆扣子開始往下扣，但是艾莎的...身材卻是比她還要好的，扣到了胸前的第四和第五顆扣子的時候，又像之前那樣，緊繃了起來。

安娜漲紅了臉，忽然發現自己養的狗胸前發育比自己還要好的這件事實在讓人高興不太起來，「所以說，妳到底是怎麼做到的啊?」她抽開幫艾莎扣好襯衫的雙手，又忍不住幫艾莎簡單的將頭髮整理了一下，「妳自己記得的嗎?妳剛才...還只是一隻......一隻狗狗的。」

「...我...我不知道。」艾莎搖搖頭，似乎努力的想理解她的意思，但是卻不足以表達她究竟是『不知道自己怎麼在人與狗之間的形態轉換』還是『不知道自己原本是一隻狗』。

「好啦，沒關係...我們總會有方法找出這個秘密的。」安娜對她乾笑了一下，「但是如果妳還會繼續保持這樣的狀態，我想妳最好穿著衣服，而且內褲也要。」這次她終於想到自己有沒有全新未拆封的旅行用拋棄式免洗內褲，她都習慣把旅行用的沐浴組和這一類的東西放在小登機箱裡，所以有需要而且想得起來的時候就輕而易舉的可以找到，「來吧，把這個也穿上去。這很重要的，不然會不乾淨。而且這是全新的，我沒有穿過...」她吶吶的說著，把免洗內褲外側的塑膠封膜拆開遞到艾莎面前，卻遭遇艾莎無情的抵制。她先是皺著眉低頭謹慎的嗅了嗅，又排斥的往後退開，用力搖頭。

照理說艾莎變成人了，嗅覺應該也不像狗狗時那樣的敏銳，安娜紅著臉學她的樣子聞了一下，果然這種以快速便利為主要目的的拋棄式物品並不是做得那麼精緻，乍聞之下連安娜都可以嗅出有點刺鼻的紙漿還是什麼化學藥劑的味道。

「那...那妳還是穿我的吧，我洗過了，很乾淨的。」安娜覺得自己的臉又更紅了，好險艾莎大概並不曉得臉紅的涵義，「妳自己可以穿嗎?」安娜又問，最後仍然得再次要求艾莎把腿伸直了，彆扭的幫她穿好。

艾莎上半身伏在她身上，輕輕的用臉去磨蹭她。

「安娜為什麼要哭?」 

「呃、妳，妳曉得哭的意思嗎?」安娜一時間答不上來，轉念一想又對於艾莎怎麼曉得『哭』的動作和意義感覺十分好奇。

艾莎點點頭:「電視，電視裡的人都會哭。」她說著視線還往房門外看去,倒是讓安娜十分驚訝。所以說，艾莎也記得自己變成狗的事情，而且同時也還俱備有學習能力?

「也不是傷心難過才會哭，高興或感動的時候也可能會哭的。」安娜盡力的解釋了一番，她猜艾莎大概以為她傷心得哭了，所以才那樣著急要安慰自己，「我剛才就是因為感動所以才哭的...」

「感動是什麼?」艾莎又問。

「感動就是...妳心裡面感覺被什麼...碰到了的感覺...唉，這要怎麼說...比如說、艾莎一直在家裡等我，我知道了，就覺得很開心，也很感動...呃，沒關係，我們還是先不說這個了。以後有機會我再告訴妳吧。」安娜結結巴巴的解釋了一陣，又怎麼解釋都不對，只好先暫時打住，好在艾莎也似懂非懂得點點頭，不再繼續追問下去。

她盯著安娜，又看了看門口，又低下頭有點為難似的，兩隻手撐在床鋪上一下子往前後又收回，最後還是忍不住低低的說了一句:「散步。」

安娜愣了一下，才突然想起的確今天因為太晚回來，根本完全忘記散步這件事了，更準確的來說，從幾天前艾莎突然變成人類之後，她的作息被打亂後就再也沒有帶艾莎出門過了，「對不起!!我完全忘記了!!」安娜幾乎從床上跳了起來，但是又很快的垂下肩膀坐回艾莎面前:「...艾莎，我，我很抱歉，可是我們不能去散步。因為我...我們都不曉得妳什麼時候可能會又突然變成狗狗，如果妳就這樣在外面、在其他人面前突然變成狗狗的話...」安娜倒抽了一口氣，「總之妳會嚇壞大家的，那將會是一件很嚴重很嚴重的事...,他們，我是說外面的人很可能會因此...傷害妳，當然我不會讓任何人傷害妳的，妳別怕，我保證。」

艾莎露出有些驚慌的神情，她的腦海裡閃過一些片段，一些令她懼怕的、恐慌的回憶，有關於她曾經被前一任寄養家庭領養的殘破記憶。她已經記不太得大多數的畫面了，卻還會在想起的同時感覺到疼痛，彷彿從毛皮外面燃燒到皮膚裡面的痛楚，熱辣辣的讓她縮起手。

她記得黑暗中有個聲音在咆哮，但是並非兇狠的恫嚇。   
牠在說───救救我，拜託了，如果是妳的話應該可以的啊、救救我們! 

───誰?誰可以救誰? 

艾莎搖搖頭，把手掌搭在頭上，想要揮走那道讓她頭痛的聲音。安娜緊張的湊上前來，按著她的手:「怎麼了?對不起...艾莎，噓，不怕，艾莎，別怕，沒事的。我不會讓任何人傷害妳，妳看，現在沒有人任何人會傷害妳，好嗎?」安娜像哄著孩子入睡一樣把她攬在懷裡，一遍又一遍的呢喃著，同時深深懊悔自己提起傷害的事，她沒有想到艾莎對於這些字眼會產生如此強烈的反應，她早應該想到的。 

過了很久，艾莎才輕輕的回應她:「...不要散步了。」她把臉埋在安娜胸口，像平時狗狗模樣的蹭著她，壓在柔軟胸脯的上的鼻子和嘴巴說話時發出一股嗡嗡的共鳴聲。 

這也不是辦法，安娜抱著她，有一下沒一下的撫拍著她的背脊，好不容易才將艾莎從過去的封閉裡帶了出來，如果又因為這樣開始故步自封，抗拒起外出散步該怎麼辦?她左思右想，轉了轉眼珠，忽然瞪大眼睛:「嘿，我想到了一個好地方，沒錯，就是那裡!那裡一定可以、只有我們兩個人，至少可以讓妳轉換一下心情出去透透氣，只是妳得答應我兩件事...」安娜低下頭，和懷裡因此抬起頭的艾莎四目相交，「一是妳一定要保持安靜，二是、除了內褲以外妳還要再穿上一件褲子，絕對不能脫下來。」


	12. Chapter 12

艾莎深深呼吸。迎面而來的風吹開她額頭上的瀏海,像一隻看不見的，溫柔和藹的手。她將雙手搭在欄杆上，空氣裡散發著木頭與花的香氣，誰也不擋著誰的舒爽輕新。安娜的房東奧肯先生，有著與高大外表截然不同的細膩心思，除了毛茸茸的小寵物、平時也喜歡園藝植栽，還有自己製作一些手工果醬、醃漬品。頂樓的空地處，也是在他這樣的巧手改造之下，儼然成為一座空中花園，散發著濃濃北歐風味獨樹一格。

天色應該是黑的，遠遠看去與城市高樓交接的地平線上卻又藏著閃閃爍爍的光芒，把夜空最接近道路的底部染成一種她說不出來的好看顏色。顏色，她對於顏色的形容詞彙實在太過貧乏而無法言說，只能靜靜的看著，想著總有一天，從電視裡、從書上、或者安娜幾乎不離身的小小一方電話螢幕上找到那個色彩真正的名字。

方塊一樣的城市由近而遠的鋪展著，艾莎因從來沒有一口氣看過這麼遠這麼遼闊的景色有些安靜的迷惘起來。她好像直至此時才意識到了自己成為『人』的這個事實，意識到了前所未有的閱覽角度和高度。從前她只在安娜腰部以下的視線，如今忽然跳脫前前後後跟隨著安娜的雙腿而獨立鮮明了起來，她皺著眉頭，似乎是看得眼睛痠了也不捨得移開。

「好漂亮...」 

安娜盤坐在地上，剛拉開啤酒罐的聲響讓艾莎匆匆回過頭來正讓上彼此的視線撞成一團，她對艾莎得意的笑了笑，「很不錯吧，我就想...妳也許會喜歡。」她晚上沒有吃東西，本以為早已經餓得沒有感覺了，卻奇妙的在艾莎出現後心情舒暢的想好好大吃大喝一番。她拎著幾包零食，又從小冰箱裡挑了一罐啤酒，一股腦的塞在袋子裡，從五樓一路小心翼翼的扶著艾莎到位在七樓樓頂的這座花園來。

因為附近不遠就比鄰著州立大學，住戶如果真想散步、運動都會往州立大學周邊集中，所以儘管這裡漂亮，除了奧肯白天會過來澆水整理，晚上倒是安靜無人，木條搭制的花架和簡易涼亭都攀滿了花朵，就算真的不小心撞見人，也有這麼多花花草草可以遮擋視線，安娜反覆想了想實在覺得不錯，才放心的帶艾莎來這裡『散步』。

艾莎現在的步伐踏得越穩越好了，身下那件短褲也是剛剛自己一個人獨立穿上的，因為是鬆緊帶的褲頭穿脫十分便利，輕易上手。只有對於鞋子的部分還不是十分適應，安娜沒有合她尺寸的外出鞋，只好先把室內拖鞋借給她穿，一到了頂樓就被她不曉得脫去哪裡。她上身只套著一件雪白色的襯衫，在涼亭的昏黃燈色下勾勒出身材若隱若現的曲度，透著光的胸前沒有內衣，幾乎連胸型都一覽無遺的狀態讓安娜簡直不曉得該將視線往哪裡放才好。

───果然當務之急是該要替艾莎買合適的換洗衣物。 

安娜小心的啜飲了一口，嘴裡只有苦澀的啤酒沫化了開來，液體的部分卻半點也還沒喝到。

艾莎在那裡目不轉睛的看了半天夜景，興緻高昂，這會才又想起安娜似的，繞回她身邊，她現在的感官與犬隻模樣相比是大不如前了，仍習慣什麼都先探鼻子聞一聞、嗅一嗅，她靠著安娜的肩膀，對冰得直冒水珠的啤酒罐前後研究，安娜就把酒遞到她面前:「要喝喝看嗎?有一點苦喔。」

「唔...」與其說是大膽，不如說對於安娜所給出的警示意味字眼『苦』仍然毫無概念，艾莎舔了一小口，被除了冰以外全是苦澀的味道給震懾住，皺起眉頭開始輕微的吐舌頭，她用手掌去撥弄臉部，像是討厭的要把沾在臉上的氣息也都完全去除一樣的賣力，安娜被她逗笑了，高興得樂不可支，很快卻又被她因為用力磨擦而紅撲撲的臉弄得有點愧疚，「好了、艾莎，輕一點，不要這麼大力揉妳自己的臉...」她放下啤酒罐，抓住艾莎的手，好讓她冷靜。

「有一點苦。」艾莎皺著臉，學著她剛才使用的字眼，眼睛裡卻分明都苦出水光來了，顯然不只是覺得『有一點苦』而已，十分委屈，她沒有想過安娜會讓自己吃這麼難吃的東西，「安娜，為什麼要這個?」

「這是啤酒。雖然苦，喝多了會醉，但除此之外還算是很不錯的飲料。」安娜被她問得有點措手不及，她一下子倒是沒辦法解釋為什麼人類偏要這麼挑苦的飲料來喝，卻又樂此不疲，「可是味道聞起來還是很香的吧?因為艾莎只喝了一小口所以可能沒有喝出來，除了苦以外其實還有一種淡淡甘甜的口感。」

艾莎只是搖頭。做為犬隻的舌頭也十分敏銳，加上被人類豢養，一般吃的食物都在了固定的那幾樣，所以其實不只是苦而已，連啤酒裡的那種氣泡感的刺激一時之間也讓艾莎難以適應。 

安娜看艾莎不舒服了半天，也一直沒有恢復過來，便試著想找點別的事情轉移她的注意力，事實上平常在與哈士奇艾莎對應時，她也不時的會採用這種策略來轉移艾莎某些小型失控狀態。 她摸索著把涼亭旁邊的照明關掉了，一下子頂樓陷入一片完全的漆黑，「艾莎過來，躺在我旁邊。」黑暗裡只剩下她柔軟的聲音作為指引，艾莎照著她的指示靠過去，還未適應黑暗的身體更加笨拙的壓在安娜左手上，安娜悶著聲，也不急著推她，只是忍耐了一下等待她就定位躺好才慢慢抽開。

「往上看看。」安娜輕輕的說著，她總是信心滿滿的語氣裡有一股讓艾莎忍不住追隨的力量，溫暖而堅定的導引著她。艾莎在黑暗裡點點頭，當然安娜是看不見的，她仰起臉，看見天空像一張包著光芒的網子，洩漏出許許多多細細碎碎的光點。再看得久一點，還會覺得那些光點有各自十分淡薄的顏色，而就是這些顏色忽明忽滅的襯托起每一夜黑。

艾莎不可思議的眨眨眼。忽然，天的那一邊有什麼掉了下來，她驚訝的喊了一聲。

「妳也有看到嗎，那是流星。」安娜口吻也難掩興奮，從大學畢業以後不曉得有多久不曾像這樣悠哉的，找到一個可以一起看星星的人了，「妳可以對流星許願的，妳知道嗎?」

「有人會像這樣專門在晚上等，看到等流星的那一瞬間，把自己的心願大聲的說出來，據說就會實現。」枕著自己的雙臂，安娜舒適的打了個呵欠，也不曉得幾點了，其實今天也是忙了整整一天又加班才回來的。

「心願?」艾莎又重複一遍。

「嗯，就是最想做的事。」

「每天都可以散步這樣的事嗎?」

「那太簡單啦!」安娜忍不住咯咯的笑了起來，「要特別一點的。就是...自己也不曉得自己能不能辦到的那一種...或者自己就算再怎麼努力，也沒有改變的方法的那一種。妳跟星星說，請她幫妳...幫妳達成心願。要很快，流星一眨眼就不見了...可是願望要再流星完全消失前講完，才有用...所以，要講得很快...」安娜在不知不覺中已經喝完了整罐啤酒，她又累了一天，講起話來開始有著反反覆覆的睡意，沒過多久，就躺在艾莎身邊靜靜睡去。

艾莎還在想著她說的那些話。

自己也不曉得自己能不能辦到的那一種。

或者，自己就算再怎麼努力也沒有改變方法的那一種。

「...」   
「...永遠跟安娜在一起、永遠跟安娜在一起...永遠跟安娜在一起......」

然後她，就這麼一直盯著天空，在發現下一顆流星劃破天際之前，不斷的練習著找出將這句話說到最快最短的方法。


	13. Chapter 13

「我...我認為這是個不錯的另類行銷手法。事實上，《冰雪狂熱》的專欄雖然受歡迎，但是我們都不得不承認它的人氣漸趨平緩，讀者...讀者對艾莎的故事雖然好奇，明顯得卻已經沒有開始得那麼熱衷，所以我認為，這正好是一個新的轉折點，就像連載小說，引入新的故事、揭開新的篇章，當然不需要全部...只要能補助部分的交通和住宿費用，然後讓我請一天的假就好...」安娜滔滔不絕的說著，因為實在得鼓起太大的勇氣導致她一整段的說話語氣，由弱漸強得像是一串連環擊發的子彈，最終才又彈盡援絕的低了下去。

總編輯雙手抱臂，正用一種狐疑的神情張著一大一小、一高一低的眉眼看著她。他是個上了年紀的矮小老人，瘦弱乾癟的四肢搭上大得出奇的臉和一頭微禿灰髮，與其說是嚴厲不如用『為利是從』來形容這個人才更加的貼切穩當，而這也正是為什麼安娜必須勉強自己在話題的一開端就死死的抓住『人氣』和『讀者』一類的詞彙的緣故。一個專欄的建立以及期間所吸引累積的讀者不容小覷。除了每期雜誌封面的吸睛度可用來吸引所謂的『散客』，對於一本雜誌來說最為重要的就是那些長期訂閱戶以及為了某些專欄而追隨購買的潛在讀者群。前者因有匯款資料、訂閱紀錄所以較好掌控，後者單從銷量雖難以判定，卻也同樣不可或缺，且前者的變動性又大，很有可能因為一次決策和主題方向的轉變而喪失。尤其現在，誰也不能否定雜誌的很大一部分銷量要歸功於《冰雪狂熱》這個篇幅越來越大的專欄，搭上迪士尼熱門暢銷電影的順風車、同時重疊了愛狗人士以及電影喜好人士的小說般故事情節，如果就這樣放任人氣下降淡去，誰也沒辦法保證短時間內可以再找出更加炒熱話題的專欄主題。

安娜吞了一口口水，強迫自己盯著威索頓總編輯的眼睛看───冷靜點，安娜，就像狗群裡的狗一樣，狗群裡只能有一個領導者、其他剩下的都只能跟從追隨，在爭奪領導地位時，最重要的就是不能將視線移開，哪怕只有那麼一點點顯露出害怕都不可以...妳可以做到的，這是為了艾莎，沒錯，妳也希望艾莎能夠好起來吧?

「她說的對，而且那一隻...什麼，雪寶，我們還可以一起連帶介紹博美犬，還有，牠不也是從收容所被領養出去的狗嗎?藉著這次機會展現收容所的狗被領養後的追蹤後續報導，會比起其他跟我們這種介紹主題類似的內容顯得更加特別。」克里斯托夫從他的位置上站起身來，走到總編輯的辦公桌前，坪數不大的空間裡，只用較高擋版的區隔顯現了總編輯的『主管地位』，「《冰雪奇緣》裡那隻叫雪寶的雪人，聽說也很受到小朋友的喜愛。」

「妳得讓我看見成效。」威索頓終於鬆口，「妳要曉得我們是出版社，可不是什麼慈善事業。我們幫舊京山打的廣告都還沒收過他們一毛錢宣傳費，妳最好祈禱下期和下下期出來的銷售量可以讓我滿意。不然...我們可得重新研議一下妳的薪資費用，艾倫戴爾小姐。」

安娜忍著嘴角高高揚起的笑意用力的點頭再點頭，她不想太高興到讓威索頓聯想自己是在為了獲得那些補助費用和免費假期洋洋得意。但是他真的答應了，答應為遠在佛羅里達州的老夫婦出資補助這趟旅行的交通住宿費用!!!

她有種預感，這次她找對方向了。一切都將因為這樣而改變不同!

※ ※ ※

很舒適。這樣的念頭在安娜半睡半醒的腦袋裡穿梭，她一下子好像是有意識到什麼的，至少意識到了很舒服的這件事，一下子那些意識又完全消失了似的陷入一片白茫茫的柔軟裡面。

她覺得腿上有點癢，所以伸手撩了撩，之後就有什麼東西輕輕的撞著她的臉頰。

安娜猛的張開眼，看見那是艾莎在用頭頂蹭著她，「安娜。」她軟軟的喊了一聲，好像也是如夢初醒的神識渙散，接著她便拿手揉了揉眼角，打了個安靜的呵欠。

「噢，天啊...我們...」安娜甩甩頭，隨之而來的頭痛越發清晰強烈的讓她醒了過來，她坐直身體，發現昨晚居然就這樣和艾莎在頂樓睡著了，大概是多虧了艾莎趴睡在她腹部上的體溫，她並沒有感冒受寒的徵兆，她晃晃手，習慣性的想先確認時間，然後就像隻被踩到尾巴的貓一樣幾乎跳了起來:「已經九點半了!?...公司、我的報表!!...」安娜匆匆的將啤酒瓶的空罐和餅乾包裝袋、剩了半包的起司洋芋片塞回便利商店的提袋裡，艾莎則在那裡跟前跟後，卻暫時也幫不上什麼忙。她看樣子也曉得安娜要走了，上班，安娜以往也常常這樣手忙腳亂的叨唸著『來不及要遲到了!』然後飛奔出門，安娜離開之前習慣性的左顧右盼了一下，視線最後落在艾莎光裸著的腳趾上，「妳的拖鞋呢?去找回來好嗎?」艾莎點點頭，有些吃力於已無法再簡單的憑藉著嗅覺找尋東西的落空，必須轉而依靠平時比   
較少使用的視覺。她邊嗅，邊彎下腰翻翻找找。怕耽誤了安娜的時間，心裡難免有點著急，然她並不曉得『遲到』或者『曠職』的實質意義，不過就是單純的著急安娜著急的事情罷了，被安娜即使耐著性子等待仍然流漏而出的那股緊繃感影響得也緊張了起來，一不小心就又絆到地上的石磚跌倒了。她摔在地上，不等到安娜尖叫著靠過來，就乾脆屈膝跪地往前，倒像是以前四肢著地的方式，比起雙腳站立輕鬆多了。

「妳沒事吧?對不起、好了，沒關係，不找了，妳過來這裡、過來。」安娜一步並做兩步跑到她身邊，把手裡的提袋一把丟了，蹲在艾莎身邊小心的檢查她膝蓋、大腿小腿上的傷，從昨天晚上起累積到今天的瘀青看上去發酵了似的擴張得嚇人，紫黑色的內裡、血紅色的脈絡清楚浮起，一大片一大片的讓人心疼不已，「算了，我今天不去上班了。等下回家，幫妳先擦藥，吃過早餐之後，我們再好好練習走路，下午看看狀況帶妳出門去買東西好嗎?」

安娜雖然是問她，實際上就是在替兩人的這一整天做出規劃和決斷，艾莎只有皺著眉頭點頭的份，一直到她聽見熟悉的關鍵字『早餐』和『出門』才高興的瞇起眼睛答應。

扶著艾莎喀喀絆絆的回到套房，先打了一通請克里斯托夫代為請病假的電話，安娜這才從抽屜裡翻出做為小急救箱的一個餅乾鐵盒，拿軟膏來應急。她自己坐在沙發上，讓艾莎坐在沙發的另一頭把腳橫放到她並攏的大腿上，用指尖沾開帶著濃濃薄荷涼味的藥膏一處一處的抹在艾莎腳上。只是抹開還好，艾莎聞了聞，沒有很喜歡這味道又很快的退回去靠著沙發椅背，可是當安娜一在傷處附近開始稍加施力要舒緩瘀青的時候，她簡直毛都炸了起來。她想把腳縮回去，卻又被安娜抓得死緊:「忍耐一下、艾莎，艾莎!忍耐一下!」安娜把小抱枕塞到艾莎懷裡，盡可能的安撫她又同時得說點什麼利誘脅迫:「妳乖、覺得痛就咬抱枕，忍耐一下，我保證我會輕輕的好嗎?妳乖乖的忍耐下午我們才出門，不然我們就哪裡也不去。」

艾莎眼角裡含著淚，將掉未掉的水光在那裏隱隱閃動。她低下頭把嗚咽聲埋在枕頭裡，安娜彷彿還看得見她身為哈士奇的三角狀耳朵因此無精打采低垂的模樣，只好盡量把手上的力道放輕再放輕。她用拇指指腹突起來的部分從傷處附近向外劃圓的揉開瘀血。艾莎膚色白皙、比她自己因為長期騎腳踏車通勤曬出的蜜糖色皮膚還要顯得蒼白脆弱，一點點小碰撞就能留下十分顯眼的痕跡，所以幾乎兩隻腳前前後後都無一倖免的傷況慘烈。

沾上藥膏的皮膚有點油膩的滑潤，安娜的手仔仔細細的在艾莎身上翻找，從大腿外側、到膝蓋的關節軟骨、再到小腿最敏感易痛的脛骨前面，在那裏游移穿梭。比艾莎還要熱上一點的手掌帶開的藥膏十分滑順的在這溫度下溶入艾莎的肌膚，讓她漸漸得不只是感覺到疼痛，反而搔癢的溫熱起來，也就沒有再向之前那樣強烈抗拒。壓在枕頭上的鼻息發出柔軟的哼哼聲，讓安娜一下子有點失神的抬起臉來:「還很痛嗎?我已經很小力了，再輕一點就揉不開瘀血了...」但是她卻不知怎麼的有點要咬到自己舌頭似的心虛。她不敢去細想艾莎大腿肌膚的那種，好像再用力一點就要跟著藥膏一起化掉的細緻柔嫩，心跳突突的跳得很快，什麼也沒想，彷彿提前意識到了，去想什麼會開展萬劫不復的可怕後果，所以只是抿著嘴低頭，注意力集中再集中的塗抹。

「這樣應該就可以了。」安娜如釋重負的蓋起小鐵盒，把沾得滿手都是的藥膏胡亂的用衛生紙擦掉，「接下來...讓我們來想想早餐要吃什麼吧。」


	14. Chapter 14

用再簡單不過的烤土司和炒蛋打發了早午餐。安娜坐在沙發前，開始對艾莎進行諄諄善誘的出門講解。看樣子從昨天到現在艾莎的『狀況』還算是穩定，她變成人類的時間似乎比前次來得長，至少沒有在今天早上一張開眼時迎接而來的又是一個毛茸茸的濕潤的舔吻，即使安娜再不願意，也得開始認真考慮帶艾莎出門購置貼身衣物的行程───假都已經請了，這不會花上太久的時間，重點目標就是內衣、內衣、內衣。 

她一邊考慮到艾莎的字彙量和理解力斟酌著詞彙，一邊盡可能完善的訂下『外出守則』所以說明行進的十分緩慢:「聽著、這和之前的散步不一樣。時間很短，我們不能去公園也不會去大學。我會帶妳搭公車，我們直接在購物中心附近下車之後去採買內衣褲然後就回家。」

安娜轉了轉眼珠，十分仔細的思考著如何避免所有可能因此迎來的最糟糕狀況，「艾莎，艾莎現在的樣子沒辦法再用牽繩了。」安娜伸手指向門旁掛著的水藍色牽繩，艾莎還是哈士奇的時候，每次只要一聽見關鍵字『散步』就會跳高身體去刁來那條牽繩，搖著尾巴在安娜的四周圍打轉，來自她的請求總是那樣的含蓄卻又迫切，安娜喜歡看她聽見出門時眼底安靜的綻放出的那種奇異光芒，彷彿長年累月的自我封閉使她對於自由產生了更加物極必反的熱誠，「但是人類呢...人類彼此之間，表達友好、或者親密的兩個人，會手牽著手走路，就像這樣。」

安娜牽起艾莎的手，有點拘謹的從外側覆著艾莎的手背，「等下離開家裡，艾莎一定要，一直、一直這樣牽著我的手，絕對不可以放開知道嗎?」

艾莎點點頭，修長的睫毛眨了眨───是錯覺嗎?安娜總覺得艾莎的表情和反應變得有些不太一樣。 如果硬要說出其中差別的話，之前的艾莎，在接收她的訊息時，會不由自主的露出『努力想要理解』的樣子，亦即是說，看上去好像很努力，其實就是因為了解得慢，且可能也比較模稜兩可，所以會顯露出些微苦惱的模樣。但是現在卻好像是，一點就通的可以安靜接受，安娜頓了頓，又繼續說出自己苦思不久的『規劃』:「呃、還有就是，雖然我沒有看過...但是，艾莎很有可能，不曉得什麼時候又會變回哈士奇...所以，雖然會有點熱，還是要讓妳披著外套，當然一部分的原因也是因為...妳需要遮掩一下...總之、如果真的，萬一，又不小心變回哈士奇的話...」安娜發出悲慘的呻吟聲邊倒抽了一口氣，「至少...還不會那麼引人注目，希望...希望不會。」

兩條規則都解釋完畢後，安娜就著艾莎現在身上現有的白襯衫、小短褲又從衣櫃裡翻出了一件長版連身帽 T 的外套讓艾莎穿上甚至連帽子都掛上，好讓一般的路人不會那麼輕易的看清楚她的模樣，緊緊的牽起她的手正式踏上了兩人首次的...冒險旅程。

安娜深呼吸一口氣，小小聲自言自語的為自己加油打氣，「不會有事的，能有什麼事呢。」嘴角扯出了一點笑容。艾莎剛吃飽飯，且昨晚在安娜不知道的時候一個人強撐在那裏等來好幾顆的流星卻都未及順利許願，於是現在便顯得有點睡眼惺忪的。剛上了公車，就靠著安娜的肩膀，歪歪斜斜的睡著了。安娜幫她拉攏胸口的外套，又在仔細的挑了最後排的座位遮擋著她的臉，艾莎現在倚靠著她熟睡的模樣，又哪有半分看起來像哈士奇的樣子呢?

均勻而細密的呼吸幾乎被車體行駛道路所發出的嘎嘎聲給掩蓋而過，但是那些既輕又細的呼吸，卻不知怎麼的就是能妥當的落到安娜的耳朵裡，和自己相比之下溫軟微涼的額溫抵著熱度最密集的頸側，在每一次顛簸都起伏著最終又回歸到安娜肩頸上的那一處小小凹陷。彷彿那裏與生俱來就是為了讓她有所依靠，彷彿安娜之所以前來此地、之所以獲得這份工作、規劃這一系列的專題到最終領養了艾莎，都是為了這一刻的相互依賴需要。

公車靠站後，她投下雙人份的零錢，帶著艾莎走向算是這附近小有規模的購物商場『南方群島』。安娜怎麼說都是個大學剛畢業的年輕女孩，除了工作和領養艾莎這隻心愛的狗兒，其他時候也會抽空逛街購物，也喜歡東買西買，商場內部的設施和店家自然也是熟門熟路的，她就這樣牽著艾莎的手，一前一後的引領著艾莎方向。艾莎則滿足於她的領導，一路上並不多話，只是好奇的張大著眼東看西望，偶爾抬起頭向著空氣中輕輕嗅聞一陣，艾莎對於仍然是狗的時候所歷經的影像和畫面在化為人類時變得十分模糊，好像那都是神智未開的嬰幼兒時期所經歷的似懂非懂，如夢似幻。她自己也不曉得的記得某些東西，卻又不記得更大多數的東西。安娜則會頻繁的慢下腳步，轉過頭觀察她的任何反應或表情:「感覺還好嗎?會累嗎?我是不是走得太快了?」

每當她這麼一問，艾莎就會飛快地搖搖頭，「艾莎很好。」

艾莎沒有第一人稱的主觀概念，說話時不會使用『我』的主詞表達是自己的意見。安娜喊她艾莎，所以她也都喊自己艾莎，其實只是沒有學過這之間的差別，說起話來卻格外有種可愛的傻氣，讓安娜忍不住揚起嘴角，但是她又調皮，調皮的不想現在就教會她。

不過，計畫總是趕不上變化。雖然最一開始的打算是只幫艾莎挑選合適胸圍的內衣就立刻走人，最後兩人還是忍不住...更準確的來說應該是，安娜還是忍不住的停留在了品牌特賣的折扣欄杆前流連忘返。她牽著艾莎，飛快的挑了幾件和自己尺寸差不多的女版上衣和洋裝，讓艾莎去試穿...她自己則有點侷促的守在試衣間外面等待。

稍早內衣專櫃的事她還餘悸猶存。剛剛出門前，基於擔心艾莎可能隨時隨地會變回哈士奇所交代的那些原則，讓艾莎從踏進專櫃開始的那一刻起到進更衣室前都固執的不肯放開她的手，好不容易貼著艾莎的耳邊解釋了她可以先放開手後，又急急忙忙的搶在專櫃小姐為艾莎評估過尺寸之後擠進更衣室裡去教艾莎穿胸罩的狀況，好像讓那位專櫃小姐誤會了什麼似的，一臉不可思議的一直偷偷看她，安娜知道她肯定是在揣測『怎麼可能有人這麼大的年紀了還不會自己穿內衣』而並不是其他的別的什麼...反正現在她可不敢再貿然的闖進更衣間了，只能在外面等著。

外面的小姐相較於她倒是一派優閒，緊鄰著櫃檯的桌面上放著一籃看樣子是要給客人吃的巧克力，那個有著一頭黑髮的華裔小姐卻自己一顆接著一顆的在吃也毫不避嫌。她對上安娜的視線時露出了百分之兩百的專業溫柔制式化笑容:「請吃巧克力。」她對安娜遞出小木盒，木盒裡盛著一顆顆桃紅色錫箔紙包起來的心型巧克力。

安娜點點頭，意思意思的拿了一顆捏在手裡，那位專櫃小姐卻又繼續找她聊天:「多拿幾顆吧，不用客氣。這是我們現在的情人節活動，和樓下的巧克力專賣店合作的免費試吃，多拿幾顆給妳的姐姐吃吧，妳們是姊妹沒錯吧?」安娜笑了笑，今天心想這是什麼日子，先是在內衣專櫃被用奇怪的眼神看待之後，又被誤認做姐妹了，嘴上卻還是盡量的回答了話題:「怎麼會現在在做情人節的活動呢?」 

專櫃小姐露出一副習以為常的神色耐心為她解釋，彷彿提起這個話題就是為了等待可以做出回答的這一刻:「因為今天是中國傳統習俗的情人節。」安娜了然於心的點點頭，忍不住斜過視線又重新緊盯著更衣間看───好像...有點久。

「中國的情人節現在其實也都跟西洋的情人節差不多了...就是準備巧克力送給喜歡的對象之類的這種方式，所以，商人才大行其道。」安娜有點尷尬的笑了笑，並不想對此表示任何意見:「這也剛好是為什麼我們現在有巧克力吃啊...」好不容易等到艾莎換好衣服出來了，安娜簡直如釋重負的趕到了她身旁。

艾莎這次換上的衣服是一件水藍色雪紡紗的連身洋裝。波浪似的短袖袖口和裙擺像一朵朵小巧玲瓏的花開在她的身上，洋裝本身沒有再其他的裝飾了，卻恰如其分的襯托出艾莎那股寧靜的美麗。她不開口說話，些微蹙眉的時候看上去真是美極了...但她卻開始有些扭捏的抓著裙擺，「為什麼要穿這個。」

「因為很好看。」安娜忍不住脫口而出，隨後又趕緊解釋:「呃、我的意思是...妳不是沒有很喜歡褲子嗎?所以我想...比起短褲，洋裝可能會更適合妳...妳喜歡嗎?」

艾莎因為她的稱讚而顯得十分開心，她點點頭，又忽然左顧右盼的偏著鼻子嗅了一下。

「有很好的味道。」 

安娜在她面前攤開手露出剛才在專櫃小姐那裡得來的，心型巧克力，「是這個吧?艾莎想要吃吃看嗎?」看見艾莎再次點點頭，她便替艾莎把外層的錫箔紙撥開，直接反射性地餵到艾莎嘴裡。

狗是不能吃巧克力的。巧克力由可可豆所加工製造而成時，內含有的多種甲基黃嘌呤會刺激狗的中樞神經系統進而引起多種中毒症狀，所以儘管安娜嗜甜，也十分鍾愛各式口味的巧克力，那早都在決定領養艾莎之後戒掉了甚至不在家中擺放任何含有可可成分相關的食品。對艾莎來說，巧克力就是她從來沒有看過更沒有吃過的甜美，她就著安娜的拇指和食指把巧克力含入口中感覺到那股濃稠的、難以言喻的味道在嘴裡擴散開來，舌尖稍稍上下掃動就化開的稀有珍貴，卻又讓人欲罷不能的齒頰留香。

「好好吃。」艾莎皺著眉頭，眼底晃著盡是柔軟的懇求的水光，她甚至不必說，還想再吃。

安娜已經讓小姐結好洋裝的帳，牽起她的手，往提供這份試吃巧克力的專賣店去了。


	15. Chapter 15

艾莎一手拎著剛才買好的新衣，大多都是她的，另一手力道拿捏不當卻已是盡全力小心的握緊巧克力冰淇淋，85%濃度的黑巧克裡不規則的滾入太妃糖漿及杏仁果，她全神貫注的皺著眉仔細防守，防守那些一旦經歷舔拭，便因為舌尖溫度稀軟潰散的融水。安娜把東西都給了她，趁著搭上回程公車前的空隙趕去廁所，僅管猶豫，放心不下讓艾莎獨自守候在外等待，最終還是覺得讓艾莎待在廁所裡吃冰淇淋的狀態更加不妥。

有關冰淇淋的攻守遊戲艾莎簡直是樂此不疲，況且她也仍在適應能夠輕易看清近在眼前事物的新鮮視覺，雙眼聚焦後連冰淇淋球體內側因挖勺刮過冰桶內側所產生的波浪狀堆積感都清晰分明，但是忽然間有什麼東西輕輕的碰觸了她的小腿肚，她低頭，看見一隻身形中等的杜賓犬正抬頭與她對視。

一瞬間她感覺對方的眼睛好像說了什麼，但是她聽得並不真切，然後，這隻中型犬就忽然像發了瘋似的開始對她齜牙嘶吼。

這裡是二樓的一處開放空間，扇狀的廣場能往下俯視一樓入口大門，與其巨大落地玻璃窗外的街道景色，故而這間同時銷售巧克力禮品以及熱飲甜點租下此處，並在店門裡外都擺放了桌椅。艾莎等待安娜的地方，剛巧就挨著這間巧克力專賣店的最外側桌椅，其中一位男客人順手將狗栓在了椅腳旁邊，而現在他的狗正用盡全力的往前拉扯至牽繩的極限，用一種他從未看過的可怕神情對著站在廁所旁的金髮女人吠叫，就在他急忙想制止的同時，更讓他撐目結舌的是，那女人竟然丟了手中的冰淇淋，伏低身體以手壓在餐桌上對他的狗回以咆哮。

「…lily、lily…好了、沒事，不要叫!壞女孩!」狗主人收短杜賓犬的牽繩，將狗往懷裡攬，「小姐…妳、妳有什麼毛病啊?沒有必要這樣吧?」他直視著艾莎，抱緊懷中掙扎的狗兒用一種保護姿態稍嫌尖銳的瞪著艾莎看，艾莎這才意識到，他覺得『有問題』的對象是自己，他是在跟自己說話。

店家裡的服務人員很快的湊近，兩位身著白色襯衫連身圍裙制服的男子一臉如臨大敵的緩慢接近嘴裡反覆叨念著諸如:「小姐、您...您還好嗎」「哪裡感覺不舒服嗎?麻煩您冷靜一點...」的字句，可是艾莎卻一句也聽不進去，他們的嘴型張了又開，開了又合，盡可能表達鎮定的口吻裡只有破綻擺出的恐懼。

艾莎記得人類把手臂高舉著靠近她的這種姿態，或者笑或者怒罵的揮舞著，嘴上說著漂亮的她聽不懂的話語，卻在每次得逞後將牠監禁在比牠大不了多少的牢籠中，在牠的皮膚血肉上烙印疼痛。每每當她試圖反擊，那個高大的男人便會捲起衣袖，男人翻起領子來準備毆打牠的動作，在晨昏不辨的囚牢中僅僅有如曇華一現的匆促，卻在此刻似一雙無形的手突如其來的絞緊了她的喉嚨。

－－－「妳這怪物、給我過來!」

喉嚨裡發出不由自主的哀號聲，艾莎轉過身，只想逃離此處。圍觀的群眾送上或是驚訝或是厭憎或是困惑的尋事的目光，他們的嘴巴都有致一同的開開合合著，對於在公眾場合發出如犬類般吠叫聲的女人，交頭接耳的討論聲逐漸沸滾，將直至此時才從廁所中出來的，安娜的呼喚聲掩蓋過去，模模糊糊的，聽不見了。

－－－－－不一樣－－－艾莎頭也不回的奔跑著－－－既不是屬於這邊、也不是屬於那邊。

－－－我是什麼?

※ ※ ※

安娜在廁所裡就聽到了騷動，等她急急忙忙跑出廁所時，只能看見艾莎遠遠離去的背影。她試著呼喊，可是綜合了困惑和慌張的嗓音卻被扭轉成一種初始細微的抽氣，幾乎傳遞不出聲音，「艾、艾莎，艾莎...」但她沒有放棄呼喚，如同她沒有放棄追逐，甚至沒有停下腳步多看被艾莎遺棄在地上的衣物。

好在艾莎除了視力，連雙腳獨立的體態也還沒完全習慣，安娜只跟著跑了一段路，就看見她搖搖晃晃的拐進了建物另一端的安全門裡。動物的本能大概還是遠比人類敏銳吧，僅管在這樣慌亂逃竄的時候，艾莎也能準確的挑選出最杳無人跡的地方，她將自己擠在鐵灰色的巨大金屬置物櫃的後方，ㄧ處雜亂不堪的擁擠陰影處。安娜蹲在櫃子外喘氣，蹲在能看得見艾莎忘記收好的腳的縫細開口，「妳、習慣的越來越好了。」她笑了笑，有點牽強的調整回呼吸。

櫃子抖動了一下。

「是我，安娜。」

連露在外面的腳都收進去了，安娜索性背對著櫃子坐下。感覺上已經不是第一次了，受到驚嚇艾莎總是習慣性的往家裡最隱密也同時最髒的角落躲藏，總是顧此失彼的留下腳趾或尾巴，被用來當作藏匿地點的床底或矮桌後方會隨著她的呼吸起伏，發出細小的擴張起落，而那個時間點，她們卻反而好像更貼近了，因為看不見彼此而更加敏銳的感受到對方的一舉一動。

「妳覺得我會傷害妳嗎?」

等待了一下，將沉默作理想化的解釋。

「那為什麼不出來?」

「...安娜也覺得艾莎很奇怪吧。」  
「不是狗，也不是人。」

艾莎的嗓音裡隱約有了哭泣的曲調，像一條顫抖的琴弦，非但不好聽，還很痛。

「我不知道...我真的不知道。可是我不知道，跟我覺得妳不奇怪，這兩件事一 點關係都沒有。」安娜靠著櫃子，輕輕抬起臉，「我只知道妳是艾莎，我答應妳要領養妳照顧妳一輩子。不管以後妳是人還是狗狗，或者一直像這樣變來變去，不管妳發生了什麼事，或者...或者我哪天結婚生子，我都會照顧妳，除非妳自己選擇離開我。」

「如果有那麼一天，我也不會阻止妳。」不知怎麼的為了初次討論到未來中可能包含的離去選項而感到有些沮喪了起來，安娜揉揉眼睛，聽見艾莎從櫃子裡窸窸窣窣爬出來的聲音。

「安娜要結婚嗎?」她將頭從左後方往前靠到安娜的肩膀上，把問題問成一種委屈求全的懇切，分明已經寫入了希望聽見否定的答案。

安娜手忙腳亂的轉過身來，「當然不是現在就要結婚的意思啊!就是，我的意思是說以後如果、假設出現了結婚對象的話，艾莎也可以一直待在我身邊的。只要妳願意的話。」

「那如果...結婚對象不喜歡艾莎呢?」

「那我就不要喜歡他就好啦。」安娜忍不住咯咯的笑了出來。

其實艾莎還想問，那如果我不喜歡他呢?

可是，最終她仍然沒有說出口。


	16. Chapter 16

「費迪遜(Fredricksen)先生、費迪遜太太，很高興見到你們!」安娜努力的壓抑住那股往前擁抱兩人的衝動，「這一定就是雪寶了吧?嗨、你好呀，小傢伙。」她略為彎曲雙膝，快速的挪動著左手的手指頭用像在黑白琴鍵上彈奏的動作向小小的博美狗打招呼。

「叫我艾莉(Ellie)就好了，親愛的。我堅持。」反倒是老婦人走上前主動給了安娜一個溫暖的擁抱，她的雙臂纖細卻充滿力量，整個人神采飛揚，像個仍然充滿好奇心和活動力的年輕女孩，銀白色的頭髮在腦後簡單紮成一個下垂式的馬尾，蘋果綠色的襯衫和搭配一條亮紫色的領結，像個隨時可以開始參加冒險的探險家，「我很感謝妳邀請我們來，這件事不論是對我們、或是雪寶來說都意義非凡，我們相信牠一定很高興自己能夠幫上忙。牠簡直就是個小天使。」

安娜點點頭，在老婦人的擁抱中感受到一股鎮定平靜的力量。費迪遜先生則朝她簡潔有力的頷首，他乍看上去十分嚴肅的臉龐方正，甚至連他鼻梁上的那副眼鏡都是如出一轍的粗黑方框，但只要看得夠仔細，就能發現他的凝視著妻子和愛犬的眼神中同樣流漏著年輕的氣息、戀愛的氣息。安娜忍不住有點心酸的高興起來，若是當初艾莎也能被這樣的一對夫婦領養，不曉得會是多好的一件事，沒有恐懼、害怕、背叛或疼痛，她相信這對老夫婦一定懂得如何幫助她走出困境。

雪寶像是一早就知道了自己回到收容所來的目的，這只全身雪白又鬆軟的博美犬熱情洋溢的在安娜的腳邊跳著，不時將小小的前掌搭到她的膝蓋上。牠左顧右盼，狐狸一樣細長的前端在空氣中嗅聞著，因為身體尺寸迷你的緣故，使得拼命搖動中的尾巴同時又影響了全身的讓牠像個小號馬達般搖來晃去動個不停。

安娜不住的微笑，向交誼廳的方向比了比:「艾莎就在那裏。」說完，雪寶便踏著歡快的步伐頭也不回的跑去了，僅管安娜心中也想第一時間見到艾莎與雪寶相會的那個畫面，她又不好意思將老夫婦冷落在後，只能按捺著好奇心，笑著偏過頭與老夫婦聊天，「一路上都還好嗎?會不會很累呢?」

「怎麼會累呢!我和卡爾(Carl)很久都沒有機會像這樣出遠門，規劃只屬於我們兩的旅行了。」艾莉挽起丈夫的手，眉飛色舞的說著這趟行程之後打算去的地方，「但我們其實也無法離家太久，我們還有另一個寶貝小逗(Dug)還放在家裡託家人先代為照顧。」

「我想這不會耽誤您太多時間的，我在電話中也向您解釋過，訪談內容就用電話裡聊過的那些問題，我覺得就很棒了。等下只需要讓雪寶和艾莎見面，看看雪寶能不能喚起艾莎一些對於外面世界的勇氣和好奇...就好了。」安娜顯然有些緊張，她輕輕咬住下唇，如果連這也失敗了，她就真的不曉得該怎麼辦才好了。也許該找那些動物星球頻道裡的狗狗教官、行為研究專家來試著破解，不，威索頓肯定不願意再在這件事上多花一毛錢的，安娜幾乎可以聽見老人歇斯底里的怒罵聲在耳邊響起。但現在還不是煩惱這一切的時候，只要能夠順利的踏出第二步、安娜有自信自己，和舊京山的所有人都能幫助艾莎第三步第四步的走下去直到恢復常軌。

在安娜與老夫婦一前一後踏入交誼廳時，安娜首先看到的景象是那隻因為喜歡跟著哼唱 ＜Le it go> 而被改名為雪寶的博美犬，身體的一半幾乎沒入艾莎的『冰宮』中，從外面遠遠望去只剩下牠擠不進去而喜不自勝的尾巴像團長毛刷似的露在地板上來回擺盪。

「看來是個好的開始。」從三人後方跟進的阿正低聲說了一句，為免交誼廳一下子擠進太多人給艾莎帶來的壓迫感，費迪遜先生、阿正阿廣兄弟和凱絲都謹慎的停留在門口張望，廳裡只剩下安娜和艾莉，以及艾莎雪寶這兩人兩狗。讓艾莉留下是對的，艾莉與凱絲較容易緊張失措的個性不同，從容不迫的溫柔與毫無壓迫感可言的陪伴將整個交誼廳營造出一股舒適而自然的氣氛，僅管她只是席地而坐，眼角帶笑的望著雪寶的屁股，一切也那麼理所當然。

安娜的猜測是這樣的，她聽得見艾莎躲在小屋裡的回應，輕聲細氣的，有如母親對孩子的溺愛，她肯定又驚又喜，還拿這隻活蹦亂跳的小狗一點辦法也沒有。雪寶和她截然不同歡暢的尖叫著，開始是十分亢奮、到困惑不解，牠停頓了好一會，可能是嘗試著舔了舔艾莎的臉或前肢，因安娜看見牠小小的身體伏低下去又抬起來重複了好幾次，而後艾莎好像說了什麼，低低的，像是在說著她那無法為外人道出的辛苦和酸澀，恐怕永遠無法以言語、肢體、神情說明的害怕和痛苦，她哼了幾聲，又趨於安靜。她會是在拒絕雪寶嗎?安娜無法控制自己的心，她知道身處同一個空間的人類情緒鎮定對於狗兒來說有多重要，可是她就是沒辦法不去這麼想，他們已經嘗試了一次又一次，假設，這次又失敗了呢?

就在此時，雪寶忽然從狗屋裡退了出來，像是感應到安娜的惶惶不安而踩著小巧的步伐來到她身邊探看，牠歪著頭，若有所思，用身體旁側去蹭安娜盤腿在地板上的大腿，牠叫了幾聲，像是在說著───別擔心，一切都會好起來。

「噢，你真貼心。謝謝你，雪寶，我沒事的。」安娜伸手撓了撓牠的耳朵，艾莉則湊了過來，「親愛的，你怎麼不試著邀請艾莎出來跟我們一起玩呢?」雪寶聽到她這麼說，一溜煙的又跑向艾莎的狗屋裡，他們都聽得出來牠有多麼真誠而奮力的在向艾莎提出這份邀約。牠一下子衝進、一下子繞出，並不時的回身對著狗屋裡叫喚，像是一次又一次的在問著───這裡這麼棒，妳為什麼不出來看一看呢? 

※ ※ ※

回去的時候艾莎全程都清醒著。一樣的連帽外套，一樣的末排座位，差別只在於她沉默寡言的態度，她透過安娜的肩膀一瞬也不差的凝視著窗外，看著那些花紅葉綠的路樹和五光十色的招牌旗幟，直到熱鬧的市中心消失在公車轉角過後的轉角。有時候她會發現路旁的行人也牽了一隻小狗，那她就會一直盯著那隻小狗直到牠也消失在視線可及之處。

「一切都還好嗎?艾莎，我的意思是，如果妳需要人談一談的話...」安娜深呼吸了一口氣，對話又無疾而終。事實上她恐怕也無法解決艾莎的任何疑慮，有關於她到底是人、還是狗，是一隻會不時變成人的哈士奇、還是一個不知道什麼緣故被變成哈士奇的人類，坦白說如果奇幻小說看得夠多那也就的確應該將此列入考量之一，畢竟艾莎此時此刻的意識裡並沒有過去所謂的『記憶』，人也好，動物也好，半分都沒有，只是一片空白。

艾莎只是搖搖頭，她下意識的把外套拉緊，開始模糊的知道了，如果以人類的樣子表現出狗的態度會是怎樣一件可怕的事情。他們會用一種，好像不是『妳即將傷害他們』就是『他們要因此傷害妳以避免某些事情發生』的眼神瞪著妳，只有兩者選擇其一。

「嘿，一切都沒事的。艾莎，我會和妳待在一起，不管發生任何事情，我不會讓任何人傷害妳。」安娜伸手覆在她的手背上輕輕捏了捏，「現在，閉上眼，好好休息一下好嗎。妳今天...太累了。」她轉過頭去，從艾莎白金色略為凌亂的長髮上取下一小團灰塵，那顯然是她還擠在櫃子後方時留下來的，那粉塵搞得她一身的髒，但是，安娜卻沒辦法否認，艾莎可能會是她所認識的所有人中，唯一一個全身沾滿灰塵蜘蛛網還能顯得這麼脆弱而漂亮的人，即使...她根本沒看過別的誰發生像她這樣的窘況。

艾莎點點頭，無聲的靠到她肩膀上。 

入夜了，車子還在車陣裡顛簸，上下擺盪得像一只搖晃的小船。

───艾莎也不會讓任何人傷害安娜。   
─────艾莎要藏好。不可以再像這樣大吼大叫。   
───隱藏好，不要去想，不要讓任何人發現。 

不知道為什麼，她的思緒裡，這份想法逐漸成形。

───艾莎，要這樣，才可以永遠和安娜在一起。


	17. Chapter 17

這好像是安娜第一次如此明確的感受到自己正因為毫無意義的屏息而感到頭昏眼花。艾莎冰藍色的雙眼，冷淡、倨傲，攙和些許不安的猶疑，裡頭卻又掩藏著彷彿在冰晶之下緩緩流動的情感。這感覺很荒謬，像是兩個天天維持聯繫卻從未真正彼此面對面相望的網友，即使有再多照片、影像的佐證，也比不過四目相交的第一瞬。她的眼神是一雙手，小心翼翼的捧著艾莎眼底的冰，怕化了、摔了、碎了，所以不敢眨眼，甚至不敢呼吸就怕擾亂了這一切。

過於消瘦的身形顯露出凹凸有致的骨架稜線，毛皮裡間或參雜些許灰藍色的細毛， 如冰川底下的陰影襯托著純白，她低著頭，將蹣跚的步伐踩在柔軟的地墊上，像是對於美和善的感知能力已變得不再敏銳如昔。也許是太久未曾起身踏步，她看 上去搖搖晃晃得隨時都要倒下，但她的尊嚴卻不容許她退讓，她用後半身倚著狗屋開口的邊緣，親暱的低下頭頻頻碰觸雪寶的額梢。

她好像是一個言出必行的人，又那麼極端，要嘛就沒有轉圜餘地的拒絕，一旦應承了便拼死的會去完成。她想必是答應了雪寶的邀約，拗不過牠的天真純善所以出來看看這個早已不同許久的世界。

但很快的，她的眼神便聚焦在了安娜身上。安娜有種奇妙的錯覺，錯覺她像是在仔細的研究自己───我知道妳，妳就是那個天天陪著我，唱歌給我聽的人，我都知道。然後，不曉得是她真的疲累了，或者真那麼巧合的，她輕輕的伏低頭部，像在行一個誠懇的謝禮。

她是那麼美麗，犬狼一般流線型的身軀，即使顯露著揮之不去的病態和陰霾，即使憂鬱已將她的神韻身體折磨成一種見者垂憐的姿態，仍無法遮掩她與生俱來的優雅和氣度。根本不應該把她交給任何人，根本不應該豢養她，安娜有一種近乎，瘋狂的想法，在腦海中突如其來的浮現了她在雪地中穿梭自如的矯健和猖狂，她應該要像電影裡的艾莎那樣，在雪山的端頭，俯視大地，投射下同樣冰藍的身影，鼻尖呼叱出如煙一般的熾熱氣息，高傲的、理所當然的統領著一個臣服的國度。

而就在她這樣胡思亂想的時候，雪寶卻顛著腳步跑到了她身邊翻找著她的口袋。 為引誘艾莎而偷偷準備的牛肉條在她的口袋裡，香氣等待得早已醞釀的發了酵， 她有種被人揭穿心意的窘迫尷尬，只得把艾莎慣常愛吃的小點心捏在手裡，拿出來在她面前晃了晃:「嘿，妳，妳還記得這個吧?」

艾莎對她眨眨眼，搖頭晃腦的認同。 

安娜得到她的反應，高興的像從糖果罐裡偷了塊糖，不只是因為免費，還很甜那樣雙重的快樂。她手忙腳亂的將牛肉條掰成兩份，掰不均勻的即使不是出自私心 仍然把最大份的遞給了艾莎，她的指尖，像是在隨著緊張去血色那樣的蒼白顫抖，而艾莎只是神色自若的側臉把肉條咬到了嘴裡。她用冰冷的濕潤的鼻尖輕輕的碰觸了安娜的掌心，那感覺真實的讓安娜輕飄飄得像是要飛了起來。

她成功了，他們真的做到了。 

※ ※ ※

「就像我剛剛跟妳說的，一個禮拜分成七天，週一到週五的五天我都得出門上班。 所以，雖然很抱歉，還是得讓妳像之前那樣一個人看家。」安娜邊說，邊在艾莎的盤子上夾了一枚漂亮的荷包蛋，「快吃吧，小心燙。邊吃邊聽我說就可以了。」

「微波爐的用法我晚上回來再慢慢的教妳，中午餓了就先吃這邊的餅乾跟三明治。 廚房裡的任何電器、有像這樣連著一條黑線的都不要亂碰，我怕妳會受傷。電視、妳會轉了，就看妳想看的節目...電話如果響了不用理它，我回家再聽答錄機回撥就好了，不過通常應該都只是些垃圾推銷或廣告，真的想找我的人會撥手機給我，妳不用擔心...還有呢，還有什麼漏掉的嗎?」安娜簡直像是座連珠砲似的沒有停歇，其實她昨天晚上就都謹慎的叮嚀過一遍了，又忍不住再次複述，「那麼，妳有什麼想要的或想問的事嗎?」 

艾莎嘴裡塞著一小口塗了奶油夾上雞蛋和蕃茄生菜的吐司，靜靜的咀嚼著，好像是沒什麼食慾，又好像只是在思考。

「可以，看安娜的書嗎?」過了一下，她才輕輕的問了一句。

「書?」安娜有點愣住，「艾莎，也可以讀得懂嗎?」沒有冒犯的意思，但是在安娜記憶中，艾莎第一次轉化成人的時候還不是那麼的善於言詞，她說的話多半時候都只是單字，而且還是從與安娜的對話或問句中撿來的回覆，漸漸的在第二次轉化以及這兩天的相處下才變得稍微通順，這也同時被安娜理解為艾莎主要應該是透過『聽覺』來進行學習的。

「一點點。」其實她自己也不確定。 

「那很好啊...當然可以，妳想看什麼類型的?噢，可是我的...都是些雜誌和愚蠢的羅曼史。」安娜有點不好意思的噎住了一口氣，她咳了咳嗽，這才繼續吃自己的那一份烤吐司，「我想我下班的時候應該可以順便在書局挑ㄧ些。」

「都可以。」也許是覺得安娜哽住喉嚨的樣子很有趣，艾莎原本皺著的眉頭這才稍稍鬆泛了開來，「只是...想學習。」

「學習?哦，妳是想把英文學好嗎?」安娜恍然大悟的點點頭，「這沒問題啊，我下班就去找適合初學者的英語教學書，不要太枯燥，故事類型的好了。」她低頭飛快的看了看手機螢幕，「哦，我差不多得走了，抱歉，晚上見。」她抬起手臂，停在空中顫了顫，似乎原先是想去揉一揉艾莎的髮梢，但是在她與艾莎目光相交 的那一瞬，又不知怎麼有點不好意思的縮了回來。

眼看著安娜咬著烤吐司起身穿上了外套一把拎起包包，艾莎也立刻站了起來，如果她還是哈士奇的模樣，想必此時會奮力的甩動身後花捲一般的雪白尾巴，繞著安娜打轉，但她畢竟沒有，只是亦步亦趨的跟著走到玄關。她用手搭在安娜的雙肩上，又想起之前舔了安娜嘴唇時安娜的震驚反應，她知道安娜並不是討厭她，但是安娜曾經試圖解釋過的那些話又在耳邊響起───因為他們不習慣、人類和人類之間不習慣用這麼親密的接觸方式去對待彼此。

「再見，安娜再見。」她收回手，用鼻尖輕輕碰了碰安娜的臉頰，鼻息幾乎和舔舐一樣溫熱的撫過安娜臉龐，安娜瑟縮了一下，她原本以為、艾莎會像之前那樣莽撞而熱情的...親吻她。

「再見。」安娜對她揮揮手，「晚上見囉。」


	18. Chapter 18

記錄了艾莎正式離開『冰宮』的那一期雜誌獲得了前所未有的銷量成長，寵物類別的雜誌在出版社來說一向並非其推行主力，甚至還被擺放在以婦幼話題或名車圖鑑做為主題每季印刷的雜誌之後。但是這一次，異軍突起的《冰雪狂熱》卻讓總編輯有好長一段時間都笑得合不攏嘴，也讓他們見識到了寵物族群不容小覷的購買力。讀者雪花似的回函，多在讚譽安娜的用心及付出、或要求安娜多多分享艾莎日常趣事，其中更不乏捐助善款以及───想要領養艾莎的詢問。

站在雜誌社的立場，不用炒就能維持高熱的話題、人氣居高不下的主角寵兒都是樂觀其成的發展方向。威索頓也頻頻試探安娜，甚至開口提議將所有回函以及致電收容所表明願意領養艾莎的人們集結起來舉辦一場盛大的甄選活動，「妳知道，就像那些電視節目、我們可以跟舊京山收容所配合，先初步篩選出適當人選後，規劃關卡、讓幾組人馬過關斬將的表現出他們對於領養這隻狗的熱誠什麼的，這個專欄會很有看頭，我們還可以舉辦讀者投票活動…讓讀者也參與選拔間的一環，甚至還可以辦個大型的見面會，是在寵物雜誌這一塊裡前所未有的做法!當然，這對舊京山收容所也提供了巨大的曝光率，那個女人應該也跟妳提過吧，因為我們的專題報導、有多少人主動提供了善款過去，我們都還沒跟他們好好洽談這個部份呢，畢竟，怎麼說這也都是多虧了我們的功勞不是嗎?」

安娜幾乎全程都得咬著自己的嘴唇才能夠努力避免發出可怕而尖銳的拒絕字眼，最後她只是低著頭含糊的說了會找舊京山談一談，畢竟，他們可以提議、相反的舊京山也可以不接受提議───他們不會接受的，他們絕對不可能接受這種提議。

指甲在握緊到發痛的拳頭裡留下了月牙似的印痕，深深淺淺，安娜坐在狗屋旁，凝視著艾莎低頭吃飼料的樣子眼眶開始不甘心的發痛。不應該是這樣子的，艾莎的終生幸福不應該成為雜誌社炒作銷售量的手段，不應該有個前來領養她的人看上的是她的名氣、她的價值、她的話題性，艾莎所需要的，只不過是最平凡簡單的呵護和照顧，如此而已。

艾莎似乎也注意到了她的情緒起伏，她抬起頭，安靜的回望雙眼空洞又緊緊皺眉的安娜。

沙、沙沙───艾莎用爪子在她牛仔褲上刨了幾下，無聲的將頭伏低到她的大腿上靠著，安娜回過神，舉起手來想摸一摸她，這忽然舉手的動作卻又使艾莎反射性的瑟縮了一下，退到狗屋門緣。她就是這樣，即使已經不再排斥走到外面來，那座狗屋仍是她絕對的避風堡壘，一點風吹草動都會使她飛快的鑽回去待著靜觀其變。

「嘿，沒事的。親愛的，我只是想摸妳啊。」她對艾莎舉起雙手示好，躲在狗屋裡觀察了一陣子，艾莎似乎是真的確定了沒事，這才又顛顛的跑到她身邊來。

「沒事的，艾莎。」安娜放輕了音量，又柔又軟的話語像她的手一樣輕輕搔過艾莎垂下來的耳廓，「我不會再讓任何人傷害妳的，我發誓。」她呢喃著，不僅僅是為了安撫艾莎，更是說給自己。

我發誓。

※ ※ ※

不出安娜所料，晚上回來時，艾莎也早就等候在玄關。她不曉得從多久之前就一直坐在了那裡，之前雖然嘗試過用行車紀錄器捕捉艾莎在人與狗之間轉換的蛛絲馬跡，現在的艾沙畢竟人模人樣，安娜怎麼想都覺得、架設一台監視器似的機器在那裡錄下艾莎的一舉一動，簡直…有點變態。姑且不論艾莎怎麼想，自己如果不小心看到了什麼不該看的畫面…總之最後安娜仍是將鏡頭默默的撤下了。

「妳可以不必這樣等我的呀。」安娜心裡暖洋洋的，又有點不捨，從前艾莎是狗狗的時候她並不知道，以為艾莎都是憑藉著優於人類的聽力才急忙趕到門邊，自從知道事實並非僅只於此後，她對艾莎的迎接也就有了更深一步的感慨，「餓了吧?我買了披薩，一起吃吧。」

艾莎點點頭，臉上洋溢終於等到她回來時那種不假掩飾的喜悅，她伸手去拉安娜的手，像每次安娜回來她繞著安娜打轉後用嘴輕扯她一腳那樣的歡樂，手掌心的溫度微涼而指節細膩溫滑，安娜感覺自己的心，好像也同時被一把牽了起來，掛在了一處高高的地方。

「餓。」艾莎點點頭，坐到沙發上殷勤的望著她，又看見她手上提袋裡除了食物以外的其他東西從袋口露了出來，那是幾本畫著精美圖案的書，書封上的人物神采飛揚穿著華麗又繁複的衣服、四周則綴有柔美交錯的藤蔓、花朵做為邊框，安娜注意到艾莎凝固下來的目光，哦的一聲把紙袋裡的書往後壓，「這是要給艾莎的沒錯，可是呢，要先專心的吃完晚餐才可以看。」

她像哄大孩子一樣的把書藏到背後去，邊向著桌上的披薩盒努努嘴:「不是說餓了嗎，趕快先吃。」

晚上不管做什麼，艾莎都一聲不吭的速度極快。現在安娜已讓艾莎獨立自主的去處理許多事，基本上艾莎的學習力非常強，有很多事一點就通，或者該說，很多事都像是她早就應該會了，只是不曉得自己已經學會，當然這種說法有點太過主觀，但是看在安娜的眼中，尤其她說得越來越自然流利的句子和超強理解力，都不僅讓她一再的浮現這種想法。

洗澡、換衣服已經難不倒她，只有一些可愛的細節，諸如沒辦法一手拿著吹風機一手撥頭髮、襯衫的扣子幾次也總扣在不對的扣眼裡，安娜自己也說不上來，但是她也並不急著糾正艾莎的錯誤，艾莎對於她在這些細節上的依賴，某種程度上讓她感覺到心安，比起一而再再而三的說明，她寧可心甘情願的替她解開再扣一遍。

「安娜的故事裡面說什麼?」艾莎抬高頭，因為受不了吹風機聲音皺成一團的表情讓安娜忍不住輕笑，手下卻沒有停住的替她撥弄頭髮，曉得艾莎害怕吹風機特意轉到最小風速的吹髮進展十分緩慢，艾莎白金色的髮絲散著蒸騰熱氣，如極輕細的煙捲，柔柔軟軟的在她的指尖裡翻湧糾纏，「安娜的故事裡說什麼?」深怕安娜聽不懂似的，她又死心眼的重複了一次，「那個人是誰?沒有腳的?」

安娜順著她指的方向看過去，原來是安徒生的《美人魚》。

「是美人魚喔。」她邊說，邊翻開艾莎的頭髮，先將頭頂的部分吹得半乾以防止感冒，再將那麼多的長髮區分成一小撂一小撂的仔細吹乾，「傳說海裡有這樣一種生物，上半身就跟人類一樣，下半身則是魚尾。她們唱歌非常好聽、長得也很漂亮。如果艾莎喜歡這個，等下就先看這個故事好了。」

安娜挑選的《美人魚》是安徒生的原版，並未經過刪減及改寫。故事說的是在船隻無法到達的深邃海底王國，由老國王及他那睿智年邁的母親-人魚奶奶共同掌管著海底王國，老國王有六個女兒，其中最小的人魚即是故事裡的主角小美人魚。

從小她就和其他五位姐姐不同，特別嚮往海面上的世界，每位人魚公主都有自己的花園並按照自己的喜好裝飾自己的花園，而小美人魚的花園就用有如火紅色的太陽一般的花朵裝飾，並圍繞著一座年輕男子樣貌的白色石像。人魚只能在年滿十五歲後才能浮上海面去看一看海洋以外的世界，她每天聽著人魚奶奶及五個姐姐轉述的故事，每天每天對於陸地及人類的嚮往就更甚一分。

終於到了她年滿十五歲的那一年，她得以浮上海面一窺期盼多年的世界，那時正是黃昏時分，她見到美麗動人的晚霞、更聽見從不遠處船隻上樂曲悠揚，原來那天同時也是王子的生日，王子與自己的臣民正在船隻上慶祝著自己生日，小美人魚則被王子英俊的外表深深吸引，認為他長得幾乎就和自己海底花園裡的那座雕像一模一樣。沒想到，此時暴風雨來臨，驚濤駭浪、巨雷暴雨破壞了船體，所有的人都因此掉入海中，一片混亂中小美人魚在海裡尋找到了王子並將他帶到岸上，她一次又一次的親吻著王子，祈求他平安無事的醒來，直到發現有人靠近，便放下王子躲到海中，遠遠的看著有人將王子救走後才回到了海底王國。

「為什麼她要躲起來?」艾莎窩在安娜懷裡，聽得入迷，卻又忍不住頻頻提問。本來她們的姿勢也不全是這樣的，一來艾莎能讀懂的字太少，她又心急著知道後續劇情最後只得央求安娜來念，讓安娜念，她縮在一旁插圖又看得不夠完全，最終演變成了這種安娜從她身後環抱閱讀的狀態。

「因為她是小美人魚啊，大部分的人類都不知道海底王國的存在，也對於人魚這種生物很陌生，如果遇到壞人，可能還會把小美人魚抓起來，所以遇到她不熟悉的陌生人，她只能先躲起來。」安娜除了故事朗讀，還要兼做背景擴充解釋，自己想著都覺得有點好笑，卻又不忍心拒絕艾莎的提問。

「可是王子也是第一次看到的陌生人。」

「…」安娜一時愣住，只得硬著頭皮解釋，「因為王子長得跟小美人魚海底的雕像很像，所以對小美人魚來說特別熟悉。」

回到海底王國後，小美人魚無時不刻的思念著王子，她每天都會回到海面上企圖再見王子一面，可惜卻再也沒有機會。悲傷的小美人魚陷入單相思的痛苦之中，每天只是看著花園裡的雕像嘆息，早已無心呵護自己的花園，她的五位姊姊們於心不忍，便四處替她尋找、打聽王子的所在之處，終於有一天她們找到了王子所在的城堡。從那之後，小美人魚每天都會游到城堡附近，看著城堡，並一次又一次的回顧與王子相遇那天所發生的一切。

她發現自己強烈的想要接近王子，並非只是像這樣飄盪在海中遠遠的看上一眼，她想要成為人類。她想要永遠的待在王子身邊。

她因此去找人魚奶奶，問她:「人類會像我們一樣死去嗎?」人魚奶奶回答她:「當然會，而且人類的壽命遠比我們還要短。人魚的壽命可以活到三百年，但一旦死去了，就會化成浪端的泡沫徹底消失。人類卻和我們不同，死後會獲得永生的靈魂。」

小美人魚震驚不已，頻頻追問為什麼人魚不能像人類一樣擁有永生的靈魂，她不想化作浪端的白沫、不想死後一切歸無、更不想離開王子哪怕是他的靈魂。人魚奶奶只得回答她，想要獲得人類永生靈魂的方法也不是沒有，當一個人類全心全意的愛著她、更甚於他的父母他認識的所有人，並且握著她的左手在眾人的見證下接受祝福後，他靈魂的一部份便會進入人魚之中，讓人魚獲得永生的靈魂，死後亦能與他同在。但是人魚奶奶又說了，這是不可能的，有著巨大魚尾濕黏魚鱗和魚鰭的人魚對於人類來說是多麼的可笑荒唐，人魚奶奶便勸小美人魚不要再想著這件事了。

但小美人魚卻始終對此耿耿於懷，她趁著大家開舞會偷偷溜走，去尋找海底女巫，她知道唯有海底女巫能實現她的願望。但是為了她這份成為人類的願望，卻要付出她最昂貴的代價───她那全海底王國最美妙動聽的歌聲，女巫取走她的舌頭後，會用自己的血為她配制藥水，飲下這瓶藥水時，她將會感覺到有如一把雙面刃切穿她喉嚨般的疼痛，等她擁有了人類的雙腿後，她每走的一步，更將有如踏在刀鋒上般的痛楚。

小美人魚游到了王子的城堡，在城堡某處與海相通的階梯上飲下女巫給她的藥水，果然如女巫所言般有如利刃割喉，而在尾鰭逐漸分化為雙腿的那個時刻她甚至痛得直接昏死過去。隔天日出之時，她清醒時分，王子竟然奇蹟般的出現在她身旁，因為小美人魚無法為自己的出現解釋，王子只得將她帶回皇宮。

王子將小美人魚稱作他最美麗的『小棄兒』，她被賜予許多華美的服飾和睡在王子房門外鵝毛絨躺椅的權利，王子告訴她，她可以永遠陪伴在自己身旁。


	19. Chapter 19

除了日常生活必需的物品，王子還給了小美人魚幾套男人的衣服，讓小美人魚裝扮成男人陪自己出遊打獵。小美人魚雖然心中欣喜，卻也無法完全減輕肉體上的痛苦，她常常必須趁著夜晚偷溜到海邊，將雙腿浸在海水中藉此舒緩疼痛。

某一天夜晚，小美人魚聽見了海面傳來悲傷的歌聲，她循著聲音而去，看見了姊姊們，為了不被姊姊們發現自己已經無法再言語，她不敢靠得太近，只能站在遠處揮手。又過了幾天，連很久沒有游上海面的人魚奶奶和人魚國王都浮上了水面，難過的望著她。

日子一天一天過去，小美人魚逐漸的發現到，王子似乎沒有更進一步的動作，也沒有娶她作為新娘的意思，她開始緊張了起來，王子愛著她就如同人們愛著所有美好的事物，但是，這份愛卻永遠無法令王子娶她為妻，命她作為他的王后。小美人魚害怕王子會愛上其他人，甚至娶其他女人為妻，她已經無法再發出任何聲音，只能用眼神傳遞情感，傳遞她的那些困惑與不安，王子彷彿接收到了她心底的那些疑惑，回答她:「妳當然是我最喜歡的人，妳的心地如此善良，對我如此忠誠，最重要的是，妳長得就跟我發生船難那一晚救我上岸的女人一模一樣，幾乎快要取代了她在我心目中的地位。她如今就住在一間教堂中，而妳則是老天賜給我的禮物。」

就在小美人魚如此絕望的得知，王子竟不曉得自己就是當晚救他的那一人，還將別人當作了救命恩人的同時，王子也到了適婚年齡，宮中亦開始積極地為他安排聯姻，王子信誓旦旦的對小美人魚承諾，他是絕不可能與鄰國的公主成婚的，因他最愛的人，是在教堂裡的那一個女人，假如真的要結婚的話，「那也是和妳結婚，我最親愛的小棄兒。」王子說著親吻了小美人魚，並將頭靠在小美人魚胸口靜靜聆聽著她的心跳，小美人魚則開始幻想著他們在眾人見證下相愛，王子的靈魂因此進入她身體的那一刻。

誰也想不到，自鄰國而來的公主，卻正是王子誤以為救了他的那個女人。他歡欣鼓舞的對小美人魚說到:「妳一定也為我感到快樂吧!」小美人魚只能微笑著點頭，心則像是被撕成片片一般的碎裂。

小美人魚意識到自己就要死了，在她用聲音交換這個詛咒的同時，海底女巫就曾告訴過她:「假如王子對妳的愛沒有他對其他人來得那麼多，你們也沒有在牧師的見證下成為夫妻的話，在他與其他女人成婚的下個日出，你的心跳將會停止，妳會變成海面上的白色泡沫最後消失不見。」

在王子婚禮前的一夜，小美人魚在盛大的舞會中跳完了最後一支舞，她看著王子將他的新娘抱回房中，心中充斥著絕望及痛苦預備入眠，半夢半醒之間她聽見了人魚們的歌聲，原來是她的姊姊們在唱歌，她循著歌聲發現人魚姐姐們的長髮全都不見了，原來她們發現了女巫與小美人魚的交易，並用自己的長髮去和女巫交換了一把魔法匕首，只要小美人魚能在下個日出前用這把匕首刺穿王子的心臟，並將鮮血滴在自己的腳上，她就可以再次變回人魚。

小美人魚潛入了王子與公主的房間，看見兩人安詳的睡容，她拿起匕首，卻始終下不了手。最後她親吻了王子的臉頰，丟掉了匕首往海中跳去，在日出之時化作了白色的泡沫...

安娜感覺有點渴，她吞嚥了一口口水，將故事停頓在了這邊，她轉頭拿了桌面上的馬克杯，忽然發現書面上落了一滴水，她用拇指指腹抹去，低頭一看，這才發現那是艾莎的眼淚，「怎、怎麼了!艾莎，妳怎麼哭了呢?」

艾莎顯然沒有意識到臉上的淚水，她還兀自糾結著，皺著眉頭:「為什麼王子不喜歡小美人魚?為什麼...明明說要娶小美人魚的，為什麼...」她嗚咽到咬字不清的話裡問來問去都是為什麼，安娜手忙腳亂的闔上書，把繪本往旁邊一丟，慌得用手掌用衛生紙小心翼翼的去接她的眼淚，「艾莎、別哭好嗎?這只是個故事...」她伸手摟著艾莎，又輕輕拍撫著她的背，像在那些她疑心不定的日子裡哄著她入睡的夜晚那樣熟悉自然，「只要王子娶小美人魚...小美人魚就..不用...變成...泡沫了...明明...說了...喜歡的...」這時候的艾莎恐怕還難以意識到那股難以言喻的辛酸感究竟是為了什麼，王子撿了這個全心全意傾慕著他的女孩回到王宮，承諾給她最好的一切，卻唯獨沒有意識到，也不可能給出，最珍貴的『愛』，不是他不想，而是打從一開始他的心裡就有著另一個女人，也從沒有將小美人魚當作『愛人』來看待。什麼都給了，卻沒有最真的一份『愛情』。

「噓...艾莎，艾莎妳聽我說，這樣吧，我跟妳說另一個故事...這個故事跟《人魚公主》不同，它是一個真的故事，是跟作者這個叫做漢斯‧克利斯汀‧安徒生有關的一個故事。」安娜將壓在艾莎肩膀上的手親暱的揉了揉，「聽說，在寫這個故事的同時，安徒生所喜歡的人也和另一個女人結婚了。呃、這可能有點難理解，不過有一種說法是，安徒生喜歡過女人、也喜歡過男人，但這不是重點，重點是，我想當時的安徒生一定正經歷著別人所無法想像的痛苦...而，這很多人都猜測，這也很有可能是安徒生因此書寫了《小美人魚》、和創造了這個結局的原因。小美人魚的消失，帶給了他精神上的解脫...因為妳看，小美人魚是這麼的善良...即使她有機會能夠用殺死王子換回自己的人魚壽命，她最後也還是下不了手...如果小美人魚就那樣殺死王子，難道不是太殘忍了嗎?」

「可是、可是王子只要喜歡小美人魚就好啦...」艾莎將臉埋在安娜的肩膀上，雙手縮在安娜的胸前趴伏著，還在不時的啜泣著。

「但那就是沒有辦法的事情啊...妳沒辦法勉強一個人去喜歡他不喜歡的人，即使那是他很好的朋友，是他對他來說很重要的人，也沒有辦法...也許妳現在很難接受，但是...慢慢的妳就會懂了...」安娜柔聲說著，她自己也說不清楚，然後，她又想著...有一天艾莎會懂嗎?她會像這樣一直維持著人類的外表嗎?那麼，她愛上的那個人，如果知道了她的秘密，還能夠一如既往地愛她如昔嗎?他會不會傷透了她的心呢?安娜忍不住晃了晃頭，決定暫時不再去想這些假設性的問題。

「再告訴妳一件一定會讓妳開心起來的事...」安娜抱緊艾莎，像將她的狗兒摟在懷裡晃動一樣的晃著她的上半身，「有一個卡通版的小美人魚是將結局改寫成快樂收尾的，等周末有空的時候，我再租回來，我們一起看，妳一定會喜歡的。」

「所以呢，現在讓我們趕快去刷牙洗臉、準備睡覺好嗎?」

艾莎終於不再發問，她只是安靜的點點頭，靠在安娜的胸口上，聆聽著她的心跳。


	20. Chapter 20

「聽聽這個、這個怎麼樣...單身，工程師，小時候曾經養過一隻狗，老死後剛好遇到外出求學階段就沒有再養狗了，直到在雜誌上看見艾莎的故事:『－－她就像真正的冰雪女王一樣迷人，我已經等不及要迎接她回家給她加倍的寵愛和關懷了...』如何啊，聽起來很用心吧?」凱絲從雪片一般的讀者回函、明信片以及領養申請書裡抽了一張起來，她用極具戲劇性的口吻朗讀著那張信，一邊露出了陶醉的神情，「噢，而且他還是個帥哥呢。」

「不行不行不行，艾莎現在的狀況還這麼不穩定，加上她之前不好的回憶裡對她施暴的人不就是男性嗎，她現在都還沒辦法好好跟人群相處...如果又受到刺激怎麼辦，而且，工程師、不就上下班不穩定嗎?現在單身，如果以後的女朋友不喜歡他養狗怎麼辦?」安娜一聽，頭搖得跟波浪鼓似的。

「我覺得這個不錯。」阿正嘴裡咬了一大口熱狗堡，混合著番茄芥末和洋蔥末的醬汁從他嘴角流下來，他便心不在焉的舔了下，「小家庭，剛有一個一歲大的孩子，夫妻都是在從事教育方面的工作，他們說他們想培養孩子從小和狗狗一起相處的美好回憶，信裡還特別提到了房子裡有庭院甚至有游泳池能讓艾莎四處奔跑。」他把明信片像扇子一樣在安娜面前搧了搧，等著看她的反應，果不其然－－「這個不好吧，孩子才一歲，如果在成長階段還沒辦法學會好好控制自己的力道，弄傷艾莎怎麼辦呢？如果再生一了一個孩子，照顧不來怎麼辦呢?艾莎的狀況比較特殊，她需要比平常更加倍的耐心...」

阿廣坐在旁邊的椅子上自顧自的用著電腦，聽到此時已經忍不住往上翻了一個大大的白眼，「照妳這個標準，就算是伊莉莎白女王來提出申請也不會通過的。」

「女王陛下已經有很多皇室寵物了，艾莎需要的是一個能夠專心專意對待她的人。」安娜對阿廣的『提議』報以微笑。

「所以艾莎還沒有辦法找到一個新家嗎？」一旁有個女孩輕快的問到，她金棕色的長髮及肩蓬鬆而柔軟的看上去就像一隻漂亮的長毛獵犬，眉毛是較濃密的深棕色，皮膚雪白，笑起來的時候露齒眼睛則瞇成兩道彎彎的月牙，「但是她這麼漂亮，又有這麼多人喜歡她，一定很快就會出現適合領養她的人對吧？」

她也是來領養流浪狗的人，只不過，她一早就相中了另一隻名為迪亞布的黑色米克斯犬，她說她只要一隻漂亮的，沒有任何血統品種的狗，也像安娜那樣來來去去了好多趟，有時候有一位身形高挑的女性陪同，有時候則一個人，她也不急著領養迪亞布離開，非常有耐性的和迪亞布逐漸培養感情，直到迪亞布願意隨著她的帶領離開狗籠，在舊京山裡散步、奔跑、玩耍。

「或者你們可以考慮辦個面談活動，把所有有興趣的人都找過來談一談？」

「噢不..恐怕這件事沒辦法像想像中的那樣簡單...」安娜囁嚅著，她不方便將威索頓的意思說明，但其實所有舊京山的成員都心知肚明，舉辦任何譁眾取寵的活動都是下下策，他們不會讓這裡任何一隻寵物的幸福像拍賣品一樣的被搶購競標，「但還是很謝謝妳這麼為她著想，奧羅拉。要是這些前來申請的人裡面，能有像妳一樣溫柔善解人意，站在狗狗的立場著想，又願意耐心悉心照顧狗狗就好了。」

被稱作奧羅拉的女孩歪著頭望向她:「可是...這裡不就有一個這樣的人了嗎?」她對著神情不解的安娜露出有些調皮的笑容，「不就是妳嗎，安娜，還有誰比妳更在乎、更關心了解艾莎的一切呢?」

「我..我!?」安娜忽然大聲的反問了這一句，顯然在奧羅拉說出口以前，她竟然令人難以置信的未曾考慮過由自己來領養艾莎，艾莎也被她的反應嚇了一跳，從她的腿上猛的抬起頭來望著她，彷彿是確認過一切無誤後，才又慵懶的換了一個姿勢趴下身去。

－－－真的可以嗎?  
－－－－－由我來領養艾莎，給她一個全新的家、一份承諾，一個截然不同的未來。  
－－－我，做得到嗎?

※ ※ ※

距離艾莎維持人形又增加了突破性的好幾天，湊成了整整一周。安娜每天回到家，都有種謎底揭曉後鬆了一口氣的懈怠感，究竟迎接她的會是人型的艾莎或犬型的艾莎，一整天的緊繃就在確認這個答案後完全放空下來，似乎沒有哪一方比較好，但，她已逐漸習慣在工作一天後疲累的回到家中，有一個人能夠分享心情、對話交談的感覺。

從那之後的每一天，艾莎也都在閱讀，從繪本到青少年小說、從雜誌到新聞報紙，也多虧了安娜在出版社上班的緣故，可以免費拿回許多種類的書籍供她挑選，考量到還沒有時間仔細教她電腦的因素，安娜還買了一本字典給她讓她可以參考一些簡單的字彙解釋和說明。每天，她幾乎是抱著書窩在門旁閱讀，同時等待，於是安娜在周四的晚上花了一點時間為她清出一個門旁的鞋櫃，並和她一起將鞋櫃改造成專屬於她的寫字桌，等到安娜下班了，兩人便共同用晚餐，簡單的義大利麵、煮雞肉、速食漢堡，有那麼多東西和口味，她想讓艾莎嘗試，什麼先什麼後這真是令人難以抉擇。

每一天，艾莎都像個新生嬰兒，接受著全新事物的輸入。

「嗨，妳猜我今天帶了什麼回來?」

艾莎現在都習慣在玄關處迎接她之後，迫不及待的望著安娜的包包，「不知道。」她據實以告。

「之前答應妳的，《人魚公主》的DVD。」安娜將包包裡的東西露出了一小角，「不過還是要先吃完晚餐。」她對艾莎眨眨眼，幾乎以為艾莎就會衝過來舔自己的臉或者再次不小心將嘴唇『撞』在自己的嘴唇上。艾莎只是感激的對她笑了笑。

迪士尼版本的《小美人魚》動畫電影是在1989年所製作的出版品，這部被稱之為迪士尼動畫電影史上文藝復興開端的作品，成功的挽救了迪士尼在八零年代初期一系列長篇動畫的失敗及批評，也承襲了迪士尼以往的風格，搭配了朗朗上口的電影插入曲。

艾莎就如同第一次聽到《人魚公主》這個故事的時候一樣，目不轉睛，尤其在《Part of your world》那一首曲子時，她看得身體都稍微往前傾了。兩個人在周末夜晚放鬆的坐在沙發上，隨意在大腿披掛一條薄毯子，飲料、餅乾和幾片沒吃完的比薩，雖然是安娜早已經看過的電影仍然沒有半分膩味。

繪本的故事插圖雖然精美，卻只有單面單面，動畫的世界卻是應接不暇的劇情，紅髮的小美人魚艾莉兒，天真而可愛，夢幻而充滿期盼，檸檬黃色的小比目魚、老是緊張過頭的螃蟹大臣賽巴斯汀，那些鮮活的有血有肉的腳色，讓整部作品都跳脫平面的立體了起來，有聲音有思想的架構出一個海底世界應有的模樣。

但故事也因此和原作有所出入，讓艾莎忍不住頻頻追問諸如:「為什麼艾莉兒沒有人魚奶奶?」、「為什麼艾莉兒可以在變成人類的第三天太陽下山前得到王子的真愛之吻，就可以永遠變成人?」的問題，安娜只是讓她專心看電影，答應她等電影結束之後一次為她解答，然後電影來到了《Kiss the girl》，知道詛咒實情的賽巴斯汀躲在暗處靠著其他許多動物的協助拚了命的想暗示王子他是喜歡艾莉兒的並想藉此使王子產生親吻艾莉兒的衝動。那是一首既輕快又十足浪漫的歌曲，划著雙人小艇的王子，在處處耳語之下就著月色對眼前的艾莉兒產生了迷惘和疑惑，安娜從小就是看著迪士尼系列電影長大的，這裡面所有的歌她都耳熟能詳，她摟著艾莎，讓艾莎用自然而然的親暱姿勢靠在她的胸前，幾乎所有的歌曲，她都能跟著輕聲哼唱。

安娜的歌聲十分甜美，枕著胸口的艾莎還能聽見她胸腔唱歌時的共鳴嗡嗡聲。

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It’s possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don’t take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

有一種方式不需要言明也能夠確認愛情，甚至不須一字一句，你需要的只是親吻那個女孩，輕吻那個女孩。

艾莎抬起了頭，在電影故事裡懵懂的了解到了，為何之前她舔安娜嘴唇時安娜會露出那麼震驚的反應。『親吻』這看似與舔或碰其他地方沒有太大意義差別的舉動，在人類世界裡卻是如此特別的一件事，真愛之吻，更是可以解救小美人魚於詛咒的唯一辦法。親吻，雙唇與雙唇相碰，發出滑稽的『啾』一聲，一旁的動物們越是奮力示範、盡力鼓吹，就越是烘托得這個吻如此神秘而不可思議的迷人。

但是，就算是現在，也並不會感覺到排斥，不會不想要親吻安娜。她是那麼的溫柔，就像王子一樣，輕聲細語的照顧著無法言語的自己，對於那些還沒辦法馬上、完全的表現得像『人』的地方，也都全數包容，她和那些用奇怪眼神的人不一樣，她和那些大吼大叫施以暴力的人也不一樣，甚至，艾莎可以感覺到，安娜對自己而言，和舊京山時期裡印象模糊的對自己好的人也都不一樣。

可是，到底是哪裡不一樣呢，實在也說不上來。

艾莎又看向電視螢幕，想著王子幾乎親吻到艾莉兒的那一幕使她有些呼吸困難。

劇情果然是，快樂結尾了。在艾瑞克的機智下利用廢船及漩渦的力量殺死了巨大化的烏蘇拉，是的，連海底女巫都有了自己的名字，海底國王川頓終於透過再次碰觸到三叉戟恢復了力量，也同意了艾莉兒和艾瑞克兩人之間的婚事。

他們在眾人的祝福之下結婚。

艾莎看完了這個故事，卻覺得，沒有原本的繪本故事還要來得難以抹滅的那種深刻感，明明什麼都具備了，名字、聲音甚至是自己的歌曲，但是，繪本裡在海邊用貝殼餵王子喝水、或拿著匕首淚流滿面的看著睡容安詳的王子與公主、或泛著紅色的有如鮮血一般的紅色液體及白色泡沫，那樣的小美人魚恐怕已無法再被任何東西取代。

「妳喜歡嗎?這個版本的小美人魚?」安娜把音量轉小，讓幕後製作人的名字伴隨著音樂繼續跑。

「嗯。」艾莎點點頭，「可是還是書好。」

「為什麼?王子喜歡小美人魚了呀!這不是妳所希望的結局嗎?」

艾莎搖搖頭:「不知道。」她只能這麼回答，是啊，到底，是為什麼呢?

痛的感覺，好像可以留得比較久。

她又想了一會，「王子，好像不知道為什麼喜歡艾莉兒。」艾莎這麼說，安娜便順著她的話試著去思考她想表達的意思，「是指，比起繪本裡的王子不喜歡小美人魚，電影裡的王子雖然喜歡，卻不曉得他是為什麼喜歡的嗎?」

艾莎點點頭。

「妳說的也很有道理，不過呢，有一種東西，叫做一見鍾情。妳以後一定也會遇到的，只要看一眼，就知道那個人是妳命中注定的那一個人，你們就是天生的一對，會一拍即合，說什麼都很聊得來，妳知道妳喜歡他，而他也喜歡妳。」安娜忍不住這麼對艾莎說，「這是真的，真的會有這樣的事情發生，這就是真愛。」

「...真愛」艾莎重複了安娜所說的話，這個字讓她再次聯想到王子與小美人魚之間的『真愛之吻』。

什麼是愛呢?  
又什麼，是真愛呢?  
怎樣的愛才夠真實呢?

今夜的艾莎，也還是只能抱著滿腹疑問，入睡了。


	21. Chapter 21

週六是休假日最巔峰黃金的時段，因為無論做什麼事，都還因為擁有著週日能夠去揮霍放肆。安娜和艾莎什麼也沒做，只是躺在床上睡到了自然醒，手機是關的、鬧鐘根本不設，被生理時鐘的慣性驚醒時，還能一翻身一擺手的繼續無賴的美好日子。

艾莎一早就醒了，只是安娜沒有動靜，她也就安份的躺在旁邊。起初根本睡不慣枕頭，都是維持哈士奇狀態時候的趴睡在床鋪上，雙手交錯在胸前，枕著自己的手臂，這幾天下來，睡得腰痠背痛，才慢慢的開始演變成抱著枕頭睡，姿勢都是差不多的傻氣，彎曲著背，像抱著什麼稀世珍寶，狗骨頭、小玩具一類的越睡越香甜。

安娜的睡相比較奔放，成X字型的上下左右伸展手腳或者把棉被捲走，像隻辛勤化蛹的蟲努力織造蠶繭，於是床上又多了一條被子，讓這張床恰如其分的發揮了原先的設計用途。艾莎轉了一邊，懶洋洋的趴在枕頭上瞇著眼看安娜睡覺的模樣，火紅色的頭髮曝露在陽光照射範圍內的部分金燦燦的發著光，她瞇起眼睛到某種程度，那些微微閃閃的光暈就會聚成了一道道堅定的光芒，鬆開眼神，那些光又都無精打采的暈散開來，很好玩。從維持這副身體開始，一切就都不無樂趣的吸引著她，單單只是顏色、光暗的變化也能讓她安靜的看上好幾個小時也不覺累。她又把鼻子稍微往前，在距離安娜不遠的幾公分處停下來，東嗅嗅、西聞聞，與視覺相比弱化的嗅覺還是能很好的分辨這股味道，柔軟的，甜美的，只屬於安娜的味道，不知不覺中藉由陽光的輔佐在記憶裡留下了擁有溫度的味道，她聞了一下，冰冷的鼻尖無意中碰在安娜的臉頰上，安娜嗯的一聲半張開了眼。

「早…安。」聲音還沒醒，睡眠和責任感在拉扯著神智，拔河似的難分輸贏，「妳會餓嗎…」

「不會。」艾莎眨眨眼，顯然很高興看到安娜清醒，她把下巴放在安娜手臂上，本能的就想去舔，又頓一頓，好歹是忍住了───要忍耐，表現的就像人類一樣。

倒是安娜還沒有把她完全的當作人類來看帶，迷迷糊糊的伸手摸了摸她的頭，又搔了搔她的耳後和下巴，直到艾莎酥酥軟軟的瞇起眼睛發出低低的哼氣聲，「再…睡一下…就好…」安娜的手逐漸慢了下來，又不動了。艾莎翻了身體，仰躺在床鋪上，沒有蓋到被子的腹部涼颼颼的，又有點癢，她用手把被子扒上來，如果每天都能這樣就好了，每一天都能像禮拜六這樣，都是安娜在家的日子，即使不去散步也沒關係，不吃早餐也沒有關係。然後她也迷迷糊糊的又睡過去了。

下午的行程是運動，考量到艾莎很久沒有出門的緣故，安娜又帶艾莎到頂樓花園去走走。另外鍛鍊身體也是眾多嗜好之一的奧肯先生有放了幾部較舊的健身器材在花園角落，她也想著艾莎可以利用這些器材好好消耗體力以取代沒有辦法散步的遺憾。

天氣晴空無雲，安娜把一頭紅髮俐落的紮在腦後，換上全身休閒的運動連帽上衣、短褲和慢跑鞋，周四下班的時候特地拿艾莎的尺寸繞去運動用品店裡也買了一雙，考量到她還不是很習慣穿鞋的原因盡可能挑選了輕量的材質，結果一買比自己的這雙貴了快一倍，雖然心裡淌血，但看見艾莎穿著鞋子在花園裡走來走去，墊腳看風景的樣子還是十分滿意。

「艾莎，過來這裡。」安娜招招手，把正被蝴蝶吸引走注意力的艾莎叫了過來。艾莎還有點意猶未盡的用眼角偷看了一眼，「那是什麼?」她乖巧的走到安娜伸手拍了拍的指定地點，伸手指了指還在不遠處翩翩起舞的蝴蝶。

「哦，是蝴蝶。《拇指公主》裡的拇指公主不是也有這樣的翅膀嗎?是一種會飛的昆蟲。」簡單的解釋了一下，安娜低頭調整了跑步機上方的簡易面板設定，「艾莎試著用這個來練習走路吧，熟練用兩隻腳走路以後，如果又遇到像之前那樣突然需要跑步的時候，應該就比較不會跌倒了。來，把手放在這兩邊。」

安娜牽著艾莎的手一左一右的放到跑步機兩旁的橫桿上，艾莎則被突然起動的跑步機嚇了一跳似的重心不穩，但因為安娜將速度調整在最慢的緣故並沒有跌倒，很快的便適應了輸送帶的循環方式，一步一步的走了起來。

「很好啊，艾莎妳做得很好，就是這樣!」安娜忍不住大聲稱讚，如果是在以前，她隨身的口袋裡一定還摸得出給艾莎獎勵的小餅乾，只不過現在不需要了。她待在旁邊看艾莎走了一陣子，都表現得十分穩定，便自己也坐到另一台腳踏車設計的健身器材上面踩起來，「艾莎如果累了隨時想下來就跟我說一聲，面板上面的按鈕注意不要壓到了。」

艾莎點點頭，順著看過去的目光被兩個轉速飛快的輪子給吸引了定在那裏:「那是什麼?艾莎也可以用那個嗎?」

「這是健身車，像腳踏車一樣的，不過只會原地旋轉不會真的前進。妳如果想試的話，等下我再教妳。」安娜運動到一半，才剛有點要發汗的感覺，希望能把汗先流出來之後再停下來休息，往前採腳踏車的時候身體壓低，肩膀也會跟隨著前前後後的移動著，全身上下的線條都維持著一種好看的韻律感。汗水還沒有流出來之前的臉頰是紅潤的，隨著汗水流出來之後身體就散發著一股濃烈的氣息，艾莎的聽覺和嗅覺雖然和還是犬類時相較退化了，卻還是比普通人敏銳，她可以聞到那股潮濕的悶熱的汗水味，帶有鹽分和鹹度的味道不知為何刺激了味覺，「好了，艾莎想要休息了嗎?還是想再走一下?」安娜放慢自己的速度，帶著喘息的口吻從健身車上下來走到艾莎身邊，味道又更鮮明了，如果還是狗狗的時候，肯定連皮膚表層遺落的碎屑都聞得一清二楚的可以追蹤行跡，現在雖然做不到那種程度，但還是可以清楚的在空氣裡、在花香草味分辨出只屬於安娜的味道。

「好。」艾莎應了一聲，等著安娜來把機器按掉，「剛才也按了紅色，現在也是。」艾莎思考了一會，這麼做結。安娜用力的點點頭，決定順便教導她調整跑步機的方式:「沒錯，打開跟關掉都是按這裡。我重新示範一次給妳看，第一次按這裡這個最大的按鍵之後，螢幕就有顯示數字了沒錯吧?然後就是調強弱，往上的三角形是調大也就是越快的意思、往下的三角形是調小，也就是越慢的意思。剛剛給艾莎走的是最慢的，現在我調快一點給妳試試看。」安娜邊說，邊在方向往上指的三角形上按了一下，螢幕發出嗶的一聲，果然速度明顯的比剛才快了一點，「要關掉的話就直接再按一次紅色大按鈕就好了。」安娜說著便伸手要幫艾莎結束，艾莎有點急忙的阻止了她:「艾莎來!」

艾莎的學習欲望很強烈，家裡面的電器每一樣，在安娜教導一次之後她都會央求安娜讓自己操作一遍，從電視到微波爐、甚至是開關瓦斯艾莎幾乎已經在一個禮拜的時間以內全數搞懂了，唯一剩下比較難解釋的電腦，安娜還沒有教，也是想留著在完整一點的時間說明。

大力伸出手指的往下壓，原以為會自動關閉的螢幕卻響起了兩聲嗶嗶，停了下來螢幕卻沒有消失:「哦，艾莎發現了新功能，長按這個按鈕的話是暫停哦。」安娜用十分驚喜的語氣誇獎了艾莎一番，兩個人又傻氣的在那裏咯咯笑了一陣，最後回到了房間裡。

「安娜好香。」在等待安娜用鑰匙把房間門打開前，艾莎不經意的說了這麼一句。安娜手一抖，差點沒把鑰匙落在地上，「哪有，都..都是汗、很臭。」她忽然有點結結巴巴的不知道該說什麼才好，運動完沒多久的心臟跳得很快，但現在卻好像比剛才更快了一點，她打開門側身讓艾莎踏進房裡來，艾莎走過她面前揚起了一陣氣流，「艾莎才很香、比我還要香…等等，我的意思不是說我自己很香。」安娜果然咬到了自己的舌頭，她嘶的一聲瑟縮了一下，很快的把門關起來上鎖，還多掛了一條門鍊。

艾莎沒有發現她的尷尬，只是很快的坐到沙發上去。安娜也就順勢的說她要去沖澡，等快速的把身體打理過一遍後出來，艾莎又已經在沙發上東倒西歪的睡著了，她就試著喚了喚艾莎。家犬的作息基本上不脫離吃、喝、拉、撒、睡和運動，安娜看她的樣子就知道她又想睡了，剛才也只算快走，幾乎沒有流汗也不需要沖澡，就問她要不要一起再睡一會午覺。

艾莎含含糊糊的點頭，兩人就又都躺回床上。這就是周六，美好而懶散，懈怠而放鬆的黃金日，本該是這樣的，卻在睡到一半時，響起門鈴聲了。


	22. Chapter 22

「安娜、安娜…」艾莎用蜷曲的手掌揉了揉安娜露在棉被之外的手臂，早一步聽到門口騷動的她已經用手撐起上身，又喊了幾次，安娜才從囈語般毫無意義的回應內容中驚醒，「那是什麼聲音?」她瞪大眼睛看著艾莎，隻身一人搬到路易斯安那州以來，她可從來沒有遇過房東奧肯先生以外的人來按電鈴，她從床上跳了起來，手忙腳亂的掀開被單穿上拖鞋後絆了一腳，好險沒有跌倒，這才急急忙忙的趕到了門邊。

她用力拉開門，一時忘記從內部扣上的門鍊，唰的一聲還沒能開到一半的門毫無預期的被這一股強大力量扯住，她被嚇了一跳，同時透過門縫看到了來者，她的同事───尤金‧費茲柏特(Eugene Fitzherbert)和克里斯托夫，這還真是稀客。

安娜顯然感到十分奇怪，她和克里斯托夫還不錯，但除了上班時間和工作需要至今還尚未一起單獨外出見面，更遑論尤金，這個辦公室老鳥，老是遲到開小差卻也總能靠著一張舌燦蓮花的嘴擺平威索頓的傢伙，沒辦法，他總有門路弄到第一手的小道消息、而他本人在各式類型(尤其是貴婦們)的採訪中也特別受歡迎，甚至還有傳聞他私下也會和一些名聲響亮得不得了的高階主管、經理往來吃飯，人面十分的廣，以至於威索頓得對他不時的脫軌行徑睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

「請稍等一下。」安娜把門關上，解開門鍊後重新開門，「怎麼了嗎?」她注意到這兩位男士有些扭捏，先是克里斯托夫用手肘撞了一下尤金，又是尤金回送他一記拐子。

「是這樣…其實就是我們剛好經過妳家，然後，我們就…呃，打賭。」

「打賭?不、我們可是有正事要辦的!!」尤金忽然拉高了音調，顯然對於克里斯托夫的這套說詞十分不滿意，他從身後拿出一個比薩，笑瞇瞇的推向安娜:「其實是因為我們發現，今天是個重大的日子，妳知道的。」

安娜還是一臉狐疑，摸不著頭緒，她揚起一邊的眉毛，看起來警戒心更重了:「嘿，兩位，如果你們還希望可以好好進到我家裡，讓我招待你們一杯咖啡什麼的，最好還是先口供一致的套好說詞之後，再開口發言。」

「拜託，老天，我就說她說不定自己根本不記得。安娜，今天是妳的生日耶!生日快樂!」克里斯托夫終於露出一臉受不了的表情伸手扶住額頭，「雖然我們也是看到臉書上的動態顯示才曉得的，打賭也算是真的，因為尤金覺得妳會有約會、一定會外出什麼的我們會撲空，而我跟他說才不呢，妳超宅的好嗎……..」克里斯托夫的抱怨忽然嘎然而止，就在同一時間，尤金的眼神也完全變了，直愣愣的透過安娜往她身後看去。

安娜這才意識到了什麼十分不妙的事情，她往後一轉頭，就發現艾莎站她身後好奇的打量著三人，她還是穿著她那件最習慣的白色襯衫，還是沒有好好扣齊的襯衫扣眼落了幾個，讓她的鎖骨和穿在襯衫裡層的黑色運動型內衣看上去若隱若現的，讓人瞠目結舌。

「…!!!......艾莎!!!」安娜倒抽一口氣，發出一聲驚呼，立刻轉過去眼明手快的從玄關旁的衣架上抽了一件大衣反身掛在她身上，「不要脫下來知道嗎!」安娜幾乎是命令似的說了這一句，轉回身後表情顯得更加…惡劣了。她微微撇著嘴，心不甘情不願的作了個邀請的手勢。

在場的兩位男士都明確感受到降下來的低氣壓，他們像做錯事的狗兒一樣垂頭喪氣著像是害怕被門給夾住尾巴似的敢緊走進了客廳。

尤金還是率先開口的第一人，陪著一臉笑坐到了沙發上:「生日快樂啊，結果我們兩個人都猜錯了，妳…在家裡約會啊…」克里斯托夫一臉絕望的瞪了他一眼，對於他的哪壺不開提哪壺感到難以置信的憤怒。

「啊?哦…不不不、你們搞錯了，老天，她不是我的…她是我…表姊，對，一個遠房親戚，因為一些工作上不太順利的關係，來找我玩、順便住在我家散散心什麼的。」安娜連忙輝手澄清，說到這裡時她又偷偷撇了一眼艾莎的神情，艾莎沒有她的指示顯得非常安靜，甚至有點緊張的僵硬著身體，抓著大衣像抓著救命繩似的牢固。

「嗨。」克里斯托夫對艾莎禮貌的伸出手，艾莎卻仍然像結冰了一樣固定在那裏一動也不動，克里斯托夫也並未放在心上，只是聳聳肩把手掌滑開，「我是克里斯托夫、這是尤金。我們都是安娜的同事。」

「哦…這是艾莎、艾莎她…人有點不太舒服，剛才在休息。」

安娜趕忙幫忙打圓場，克里斯托夫卻又在此時問了另一個令她心驚膽顫的問題:「艾莎?好巧喔，跟妳的狗一樣的名字?說到這個，艾莎不在嗎?哈士奇的艾莎?」稍微環顧了四周，在角落看見了狗墊和飼料盤與給水盤，卻沒有看見狗狗的蹤影，最後回過頭來，他在與安娜對上視線之前率先感受到了剛巧同樣名為『艾莎』的那個女人的目光。

「哦、剛好回舊京山收容所去作檢查了。」安娜只能胡亂的這麼說著，邊努力轉移話題，「嘿，艾莎，妳看，這不是妳最喜歡的口味嗎，瑪格莉特披薩耶。」她打開紙盒，從裡面拿出一塊遞給艾莎，艾莎稍微有了反應的點點頭，卻也沒有吃，只是就那樣安靜的捧著。

「你們也別愣著啊，一起吃吧，不管怎麼說，真是謝啦。」安娜又拿了一塊遞給克里斯托夫、用眼神意示尤金開動，「我們家沒有過生日的習慣，到現在我也都是靠臉書動態提醒我自己生日到了的，然後，今天剛好又從早上就沒把手機打開，休假日嘛。」安娜無所謂的解釋著，兩位男士則用離奇的眼神瞪著她看。

「言歸正傳吧，我還是覺得…你們兩個人來找我沒有這麼簡單。」安娜披薩往嘴裡塞了一口，斜眼瞥見艾莎都沒有動，便靠到她耳邊小聲的提醒她:「冷掉就不好吃囉?」艾莎這才把披薩送到嘴裡咬了一小口。

露出一副被揭穿的嚇了一跳模樣，兩人又飛快的對看了一眼。

「…其實….」尤金把最後一塊披薩的邊皮塞到自己嘴裡，一臉向神父告解似的沉重開口，「我、我想追樂佩(Rapunzel)。」

「所以呢!」安娜這下更加無法理解了，她用一副荒唐的眼神看著尤金，「拜託，你該不會是要請我幫忙吧?你…完全沒有需要吧，大情聖。」安娜這番話完全不是出自恭維，自從進到這間出版社後她就還沒看過尤金有不手到擒來的女孩，不論他本身究竟有沒有那個意思，他本人就像是一台開關壞了關不起來的發電機似的，一年四季全年無休的在放電與被放電，事實上，因為與樂佩私交還算可以的緣故，她也很早就察覺到了尤金對樂佩的意思，只不過…

「我沒辦法啊，我可以試的招式全試過了，甚至連我最最最厲害的那一招，像這樣…」尤金稍微側過臉，將自己的眼神調整成一個角度，但隨及又被克理斯托夫狠狠的撞了一下腰部，「哦，好好好…總之這不是重點，重點是我就是沒辦法、不管我怎麼做，一切都沒有用、沒、有、用!」尤金歇斯底里的看著安娜，感覺上比起樂佩不喜歡他，目前更在意的似乎是平時最得意的招數全部失敗的這一點。

「好，所以說…你希望我怎麼幫忙?」安娜沒好氣的看著他，又拿了一塊披薩給艾莎，「還要嗎?」艾莎搖搖頭。

「妳知道市區有一間叫樂園(paradise)的音樂酒吧嗎?下周我想邀請妳、克里斯托夫和樂佩一起去那裡，妳知道，喝點小酒、當然可以不必喝，然後聊聊天什麼的，然後我打算找機會上台唱首歌，讓她聽一聽我的另類實力。哦、當然，妳的表姊如果想要的話，都可以一起來，我買單。」

「哦。」安娜饒腹興趣的上下打量了一下尤金，「看不出來…你這次很認真耶…」

尤金點點頭，有些驕傲的抬起頭:「每一次都是百分之百認真的。」

安娜哼了一聲，轉過又問了艾莎的意思:「艾莎覺得呢，想去嗎?有音樂也有飲料的地方可以在那裡聊天、唱歌，甚至跳舞，想去看看嗎?」

「對啊，妳一個人來這裡散心，應該還很多地方不熟吧?一起來看一看，應該可以幫助妳更快融入這裡。」克里斯托夫再次對她釋出善意。

「融入?」艾莎低聲的重複了他的話，安娜也對她點點頭，將手輕輕放到她肩膀上:「意思就是妳可以更快的熟悉這裡，也可以跟克里斯托夫和尤金當好朋友。」

───跳舞、更快的，熟悉這裡。

她耳邊彷彿響起了艾麗兒既清亮又甜美的嗓音。

───I wanna be where the people are  
─────I wanna see  
───Wanna see them dancing  
─────Wish I could be  
───Part of YOUR world

「好。」她點點頭，堅定的表達了自己的意思。


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是目前存稿的最後一章了，我真的是一滴也沒有了。  
> 謝謝大家這麼熱情的喜歡這個故事，邊校正邊貼的時候發現某些語句簡直不通順到令人絕望（乾笑）  
> 後面大概還有一半以上的劇情在我的腦子裡還沒出來，有機會的話會抓緊時間更新的。

從一早開始，安娜的反覆叮嚀就沒有停擺過。考量到這需要花上一點時間，晚上六點半的約會，她讓樂佩六點直接到自己住處所在的公寓和自己會合，再請克里斯托夫也在差不多的時間開車過來，好一次把女孩們載到位在市區的酒吧裡。

服裝倒是所有程序裡最快決定的，就是上次也是唯一的一次她和艾莎一起去百貨公司裡挑的那件雪紡紗的水藍連身裙，鞋子也在週間的某天下班抽空去挑了一雙簡單素面的跟鞋，顏色則是燈光不是那麼明亮時候看上去像純白的溫暖米黃。

對於大多數的衣服款式，艾莎現在都已能應付自如，T恤甚至是一直以來困擾她許久的襯衫，都能在耐著性子集中精神慢動作下自己穿好，只不過，面對洋裝似乎卻又是一項截然不同的挑戰。

換衣服的時候，安娜總是下意識的背對著艾莎。一來是習慣了艾莎隨時有可能傳遞的求救訊號，不知道怎麼換的把手套進頭部的領口、或者還沒辦法好好控制力道扯壞的釦子，安娜總是習慣於待在能夠隨時給予幫助的一步之遙的安全距離，只要一轉身就能夠觸碰到她的困難的那樣的距離。因無事可做，又放心不下的不能直接離去，於是就那樣背對著背的等待著，布料拉扯至極的聲音、長髮相互摩擦的聲音、還是改不了發出像犬隻般用鼻息呼出的哼哼聲表示正在專注著努力。

安娜沒有注意過，站在艾莎身後艾莎的自己，總是為了這些聲響不由自主揚起嘴角的笑得很開心。

「安娜…」艾莎嘗試了幾次，少有往後翻拐動作的手臂卻怎麼也搆不到背上那處神出鬼沒的拉鍊開端，她有些沮喪的呼喚了安娜的名字，得到轉過身來後眼神裡滿溢笑容到像是第一次看見哈士奇的她把自己塞在了桌子柱腳下方裝飾用橫桿裡拔不出身體進退兩難似的安娜的表情。

「過來這裡，來，讓我幫妳吧!」她對艾莎招招手，讓艾莎過來坐在床鋪柔軟的邊緣。艾莎幾次嘗試後有些頭髮已經被捲進了拉鍊的縫隙中，儘管現在尚未有痛楚的感覺，一旦一口氣往上拉到頂端，肯定會痛得讓人掉出眼淚。安娜抿著嘴，寵溺的搖搖頭，要背過身去的她好好待著別動。

她先順著髮絲的走向往下拉開拉鍊，讓艾莎困惑的忽然挺直了腰背:「往上!往上?」她側過臉回頭緊張的尋求安娜的意見，剎那間在安娜面前敞開的背脊扭動著拉出一條美麗的難以言喻的線條，如白雪山峰的橫切面，跟隨著歪曲的是人類步伐足跡留下的縱走線。安娜並不知道其他女人的身體是不是也都是這樣優美的，她大概有一百萬種機會早應該要注意到，街頭隨處可見的廣告看板、電視手機螢幕隨時放送的影像畫面，並不是不曾出現過女體的裸露畫面，可是在這之前，她卻從未覺得這樣的畫面讓人難以呼吸的震驚過。

伴隨著艾莎突然轉動的姿勢，扯斷了幾撂細緻的髮絲，安娜有點心疼的慌張的喊出了聲音來:「唉!小心一點、會痛嗎?」她急切的捧著那些斷去的頭髮像哀悼什麼極美的事物的逝去，艾莎卻渾然不覺的更加探頭探腦想搞清楚她到底在說些什麼。

「別動別動，妳的頭髮纏住了、我在幫妳解開、艾莎，坐好!」情急之下擺出主人架式的安娜忍不住搬出從前的馭犬術語，要艾莎原地不動，艾莎接收到指令，便乖巧的僵著身體不再亂動。安娜往低頭，從做得精緻無比卻在此刻加深解題難度的拉鍊頭裡小心翼翼的挑出艾莎的金髮，她的氣息就呼在艾莎毫無防備的腰背上，有幾分熱氣，時輕時重的像一隻搔癢的手靈巧的撩動著五指，艾莎的腰一下子的軟了下去，往斜前方糾結成一片捲曲的枯葉，「安娜、好癢。」她憋著氣在命令跟直覺裡來回對抗。

安娜覺得自己肯定是瘋了。她吞嚥了一口口水，抽出最後一根細髮，伸展開來的左手五指隔著艾莎的洋裝輕輕的壓在腰腹的側面，慣用的右手則流利的拉上拉鍊。

「好了。」她如釋重負的呼出一口氣。把那個，一瞬間讓自己覺得自己肯定是瘋了的想法狠狠的壓在腦後不再去細究，「接下來…艾莎會想要化妝嗎?」她有些心虛的展開下一個問題，艾莎則抬著頭輕聲的用問句回答:「什麼是化妝?」

「就是這個、女孩們想要遮掩自己臉上的一些缺點的時候，或者保養臉部的時候會在臉上塗的東西。」她從床上彈了起來，到一邊的梳妝台前拿來一籃瓶瓶罐罐，艾莎一看到是這些東西，馬上皺著眉搖頭起來:「艾莎可以不要嗎?很苦…不喜歡。」

從還是狗兒的時候艾莎就常常吃這東西的悶虧，不論是要送安娜出門上班或者迎接她回來，拚了命墊高的腳底板跳起來舔到的，總是又苦又澀的味覺。通常那些時候的安娜身上味道也都會變得不盡相同，變得令人鼻子發癢，忍不住噴嚏連連。安娜思索了一會，見她一副抵死抗拒的模樣，只是聳聳肩:「不要也沒差，其實我本來就覺得妳根本不需要…妳膚質看起來太好了，也根本沒有什麼瑕疵需要修飾…」

「安娜也是啊。」艾莎不解，安娜怎麼會有缺點呢?

「呃、我的雀斑蠻明顯的、而且眼袋也有點深，這些通常就是女孩們想要用化妝品遮起來的缺點…」安娜指了指自己的臉頰，與此同時開始瞪著眼睛盯著她看的艾莎一臉不可置信地搖搖頭:「可是就是這樣才是安娜啊!這樣才好看!」

「噢…謝謝妳，艾莎，妳真貼心。」安娜有點不好意思了起來，她想把那些話視作是恭維的一種，卻心知肚明艾莎根本不會說假話───她是真的覺得妳很漂亮耶。不，別又來了…安娜吞了一口口水，努力地想吞回那些又開始古怪的想法和思緒。

艾莎對她露出了被稱讚後獨有的，有些害羞卻又得意的笑容。往上輕輕收攏的眉頭皺在了一起，「那要出門了嗎?」

安娜搖搖頭，從床上搜出剛才隨手一丟的手機，簡單確認過還沒有樂佩的訊息和來電，「還沒有喔，我們還要等我另一個朋友到齊了才出發…哦，說到這個，等下會有另一個女生會來，她叫做樂佩，呃…那天來找我們的尤金和克里斯托夫妳都還記得吧?我們最好先不要讓樂佩知道…尤金喜歡她。」

「為什麼?」

「因為…尤金還不確定，樂佩是不是有可能會喜歡他啊。而且我覺得，他想扭轉自己在樂佩面前的形象…」安娜自言自語似的說了一句，又看到艾莎滿臉困惑的表情，「簡單的說，這是個秘密就對了。」安娜伸手拍了拍艾莎的頭，又想到什麼似的沉下臉來，其實她本來是想事先幫艾莎惡補一陣聊天用對話的，可是無論怎麼想都覺得這沒有辦法事先說教好什麼該說、什麼不該說，範圍實在太廣泛了:「等下跟大家聊天的時候，如果問到妳是誰，就說是我的表姊、大我三歲，因為工作不順利所以來我這裡借住，順便當作度假散心…….啊、算了，艾莎不要記這麼多了，反正就交給我吧，我會一步也不離開的待在妳身邊的!」

艾莎點點頭，忍不住用歡快的嚎叫聲回應她，「啊啊、不過這個不可以，在外面不可以發出像這樣的聲音喔、會嚇到大家的。」艾莎往後瑟縮了一下，聽進了安娜的話，而更加認真的回應她:「好，艾莎不會嚇到大家。艾莎要跟安娜一樣。」

安娜望著她堅定的模樣，心裡忽然浮起了一絲遲疑。

－－－這樣真的好嗎?

－－－－－讓艾莎完全的成為一個人類的這件事情，真的是一件好事嗎?


End file.
